The reflection of me
by Dreamsandimaginations
Summary: At Elsa's coronation, young bachelors are trying to gain her affection. Yet, Elsa finds herself interested in a prince, who is not even trying, yet succeeding in winning her heart. However politics and secrecy soon lead to an end of the fairy tale. But who said there ever was one? [COMPLETE]
1. The coronation

"Your majesty, if I may-"

"Your highness, it is so nice to officially-"

"My Queen-"

Elsa couldn't help but raise a slight eyebrow at that particular opening phrase from the young bachelor prince in front of her. He definitely had her impression – and not in the good way. The young queen kept her smile however and made a short talk with the man before another competitor came impatiently by to have the chance to woo the queen.

Her father – god bless his soul – had warned her about the swarming bachelors who would arrive at her 18th birthday for a potential 'alliance' between their countries. But, since the last 3 years had been occupied with her getting ready as the new queen, she had ordered to keep the bachelors out until she was officially coronated.

Perhaps she shouldn't have done that, thought Elsa as she suppressed a grimace when she saw a young snobbish duke come forward. Her self-inflicted seclusion had only fuelled the curiosity for the young bachelors. How many had she greeted? 40?

"Can I have the honour to have this dance from you, your highness?"

"That's very kind of you, but I am afraid I don't dance" declined the young queen. She knew from the moment she accepted someone's hand, every single bachelor would swarm around her like children around the Christmas tree. She wouldn't have time to meet with the visiting dignitaries who solidly came to talk about the trade and economics; which was now the most important issue she had to solve. Her father's declining role in Arendelle's politics hadn't aided the relationships with their partners.

Elsa couldn't help but smile slightly when the 50-year old King of the Northern Isles came forward. She knew he was already married, and according to the guest records, his son wasn't eligible either anymore.

"Your majesty.. the rumors of your beauty haven't lied" said the older man as he bowed before her.

From any other, this would seem overly blasé, but the King actually managed to sound truly sincere. "Thank you for your words, your majesty." Nodded Elsa. "I hope our trade negociations are just as kind." The elderly king smiled and went back into the huge crowd of dignitaries.

God, her feet were killing her! Elsa moved her feet under her dress to keep the blood circulating into her toes, all while keeping her posture. But after so many hours, even with all the tutoring it had become tiresome for her. Not only that, but the overcrowded room and lack of oxygen had made her throat dry.

Well, here goes nothing… Slowly, Elsa descended from the small stairs and the people made way immediately like the sea before Moses. As she had expected many of the bachelors saw the sudden appearance of the queen in the crowd as an invitation and tried once more their luck.

"Your majesty, my name is prince Franz of-"

"Excuse me please" declined Elsa with a wave of her hand to the – quite rude – introduction of one of the princes. "I need a moment of my own."

After finally getting a small glass of champagne, the queen planned to go to the inviting open balcony doors, when she nearly let her glass drop. "Oh, I'm sorry my lord!" gasped Elsa surprised as she saw the Duke of Weaselton.

"Oh, think nothing of it my dear" smiled the Duke. "It is I who should apologize for startling you."

Elsa relaxed once more when she saw the young bachelors take their distance once more. The young queen couldn't help but giggle slightly. The elderly men were the perfect shield against these bachelors.

"I'm afraid I don't get the joke, your highness." Replied the Duke politely as he offered Elsa his arm.

"Its nothing, lord duke." Said Elsa shortly. As for not to be seen as rude, (and to keep the bachelors from trying to get a dance from her), she accepted his arm and the two began to walk around the ballroom.

The elderly Duke's eyes twinkled. "I have seen those young men scraping for your attention your highness. If I were a few years younger, I would have been among them." Elsa let out a soft laugh while the Duke went on. "But I've also seen, you've tried – and succeeded - to avoid them quite masterly." Grinned the Duke.

The young queen turned her head away from his gaze. "Lord Duke, I really don't wish to offend those men. I am not yet ready for such commitment. My duty is to my country."

"I wasn't judging your intentions, your highness." Spoke the man softly. "Although, if I may speak my mind-"

"you may" gave Elsa her full permission. She couldn't help but like the man already despite their short talk.

"It is admiring how committed you are to the welfare of your people… but you are still a woman besides the crown you wear." When Elsa opened her mouth, the Duke quickly went on before she could think the wrong intentions. "What you do is your own decision, your majesty.. I'm just saying that you shouldn't keep your heart from everyone."

Loud laughter came from the dancing couples nearby, and both The Queen and Duke glanced to the direction of the sound: They saw Princess Anna dancing with one of the many eligible men.

The Duke glanced to the worried expression of the queen upon seeing the openness of her sibling. "Then again, you shouldn't wear your heart on your sleeve" commented the duke, expressing the same thoughts as Elsa had.

"I'll keep your counsel in mind, my lord" nodded Elsa politely. Although she loved the talk, she really was in need of some fresh air right now. The Duke took the invisible hint, and bowed politely before turning to one of the dignitaries.

And not a minute had the Duke left her side or she saw already the hopefull glances of the bachelors. Great. Elsa looked to her left to see the outgoing doors to one of the many balconies. No one would disturb her there. As quick as the protocol permitted, Elsa went outside and closed the door, turning the key around so no one could get in. The queen let out a long sigh of relief. "Finally… alone."

"One would think the newly crowned queen would love to be in the spotlight."

Startled Elsa turned around to see an auburn- haired man sip his champagne glass. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." God, what had she said?! What wouldn't the man think of her?! "I'll leave you alone-"

"I'm merely a guest here, your highness. If anything I should offer to leave." Spoke the man without moving from his spot.

"So why aren't you?" asked Elsa out of simple curiosity. Any bachelor would immediately do her bidding to please her. Yet this man didn't even attempt to.

"So you would think me one of your love-sick puppy's?" He shook his head. "No. I don't stand a chance to woo you, your highness. And even if I could manage, no one would ever consider to marry a prince in 13th line of succession. I'm not beneficial for our countries to get married."

The way he spoke was casual… not angry, not bitter… Elsa glanced to the man, but his face was averting her, watching the fjord instead. 13th in line… there were two countries who had that amount of heirs…the queen's eyes went to the prince's outfit and immediately the woman recognized the clothing style of the South.

"Why didn't you introduce yourself, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?" asked Elsa. "I have met all of your brothers, yet you stayed in the shadows without paying any attention to me. If I have to make my first impression of you, you are by far the most rude of them all." She couldn't help but feel a bit angry at the man; it was utterly without respect not to say your name to a King or Queen. Clearly the perspective in the southern country was quite conservative if they thought she couldn't manage the crown! But then, Elsa saw the man stiffen and turn his head towards her. She expected him to mock her but instead she saw genuine shock.

"Most of the royalty don't even bother to remember my name, let alone pay attention to me amidst my older brothers." spoke the man. "Why bother to even try to gain recognition, when you are hardly of any value?" Hans smiled bitterly as he drunk the rest of the champagne.

"What is of value is my own business to decide." Said Elsa sternly. "Off all the men I have met tonight you are the only one who treats me like a person instead of a price to be won."

"I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it to be seen as an object." Answered Hans, his own openness and honesty surprising him. "There will be more balls, more festivities where they will try to win your heart."

"If that's the case, then I'll hope I see you there, prince Hans" Replied Elsa. For the first time in the evening, the queen could feel herself bring a genuine smile on her lips.

"I despise parties myself…" Hans took the queen in. She was so different from all the other nobility women he had met. She KNEW his name. She took the time to talk with him. Not because they wanted information on how to woo his older brothers, but truly show interest in him as a person. "But, I guess I can make an exception for you, your highness."

"Your majesty, its such a lovely evening to be-"

Shit! She mustn't have turned the key completely locked! Elsa turned her head to see one of the princes.. what was the name again? Frank? Friedrich? Judging by the posture, the similar face and hair it had to be one of Hans' brothers.

"Oh…brother." Spoke the older sibling with slight distaste in his voice as he saw he wasn't alone. "Your majesty, I really think you shouldn't waste any time on him. He is hardly suitable for a possible marriage-"

"As are you, prince…." replied Elsa coldly as she avoided the man's touch on her hand. "I'm sorry, I don't seem to recall your name… Prince Hans, what is your brother's name?" asked Elsa innocently to the man besides her. "Friedrich? Frits?"

The older brother looked baffled to the young queen. He had never known that people didn't know his name and his mouth went up and down like a fish. "My… My name is Franz, your grace." Stammered the prince.

Hans' eyes flickered back and forth between the queen and his brother. He would lie if he said he didn't enjoy this. If he thought he had seen everything tonight, he was wrong. Hans' felt his heart nearly hammer out of his chest when the queen put her hand around his arm. Hans had no other choice but step forward towards the entrance with the queen at his arm.

"Well then prince Franz, enjoy the view" smiled the queen with a polite yet sharp voice before they re-entered. "Just don't get too overconfident though. You might fall quite deeply." When Franz couldn't hear them anymore, Elsa turned her face towards the 13th prince. "I hope you are not offended by my words to your brother." Spoke the queen worried. If someone would ever say such a thing to Anna, she would have thrown him out immediately.

"Not at all, your highness" Replied Hans as they passed by his older brothers. The prince couldn't stop grinning as they came close to the dancing couples. When he noticed the pained face of the queen, Hans stopped.

"No, please, walk on, prince Hans" pressed the queen on as she tried to keep her blood flowing towards her feet.

"Sore feet, your highness?"

"How do you-" asked Elsa surprised.

"I've had to stand for 5 hours long in the navy for uniform and chamber inspection." Grimaced Hans at the memory. "If you wish we can remedy your feet by dancing."

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle. "I gladly accept your offer, princ e Hans."Worst, yet most original opening sentence she had ever heard this evening.


	2. The door

"You wished to see me your highness?"

Elsa smiled when she saw prince Hans stand respectfully a few metres away. "Yes. I'm terribly sorry for the long delay."

"You are the queen.. there is nothing to apologize for. I perfectly understand you are busy." Answered Hans as he took her in. Again, she surprised him. She apologized, while there was truly no reason for.

"That doesn't mean I should ignore my guests." Replied Elsa as Hans offered his arm.

"Your majesty, I really liked our talk at the ball, but please.. don't think that will change anything."

Elsa blinked and her hand upon Hans' began to tremble from the ice she had to keep in. "Excuse me?"

"Why would you take me outside instead of the more formal meeting places you always hold?" explained Hans further on. "Again, I beg of you not to misinterpret our earlier conversation."

"I took you here because I wished to show you something. And whoever I chose to give my heart to, is not up to anyone… not even you, prince Hans."

"Forgive me for my rude comment, your highness. I merely meant that there are by far more eligible men, who are more suitable for the benefit of your kingdom then me. Choose one of them, and let us just be acquintances."

"My father once told me that those who don't wish the crown, are the most suitable to wear it." Elsa let her hand graze across the soft blooming bush – she couldn't quite feel it thanks to her gloves and it saddened her. But she also knew that if she took them off that the beautiful bush would shatter upon her touch.

Hans' mouth curled up. "You think too highly of me, your highness. If my brother's weren't here, I would have attempted to court you like all those others, to get a position equal to yours."

They were now at the pond and Hans helped the queen to sit down on the bench before seating himself next to her. "Why?" asked Elsa after a long silence. It wasn't accusing nor harsh. She had been trained her entire life to be the heir.. she couldn't possibly imagine how it must feel to be the spare, like Hans… like Anna.

"Many would dream to be in such a high position like ours. And I will probably sound ungrateful when I say that I wish I had been born as a commoner. As the spare, you are neither part of the common folk, nor destined to rule. In our case, for me and my brothers, we can still be useful during war as meatshield… but most of the time we are just there as an extra burden for the people, looking pretty on balls and get married for convenience. Our life is literally useless towards the whole of society." Explained Hans as they watched the ducks splatter in the pool. "I don't want to be forgotten in the history books. I don't want to be the one who robs people of their well-deserved money. I want to have my own place where I can do something worthy with my life."

"Being the heir isn't as pink-colored either." Spoke Elsa. "You are being watched like a hawk. Every move is judged, every decision is frowned upon, with the weight of millions of lives upon your shoulders. The balls, the juwelry and fancy dresses are pretty, but it is a golden cage nonetheless… and-" Elsa fundled with her gloves as she thought of her curse.

"And?" asked the prince softly.

"If you slip up even for a second…" Elsa took her gaze of her gloves and stared back to the pool. "Your reputation, and that of your country, gets ruined for decades." The queen swallowed as she felt her fears come up once more. True, the coronation had gone smoothly but she mustn't get overconfident. Pride comes before the fall, indeed.

"You see things too much in black-white, your highness." Spoke Hans as he took her trembling hand. It felt cold, even with her gloves on.

Elsa gasped when the prince took her hand and she quickly withdrew. "Please, I prefer not to be touched unless I want to."

"I.. please accept my apologies" muttered Hans surprised. Huh. Perhaps she had something with dirt? No… she had taken his arm before didn't she? The man shook his head. He was thinking way too much into this. To get across this akward situation the prince decided to change the subject. "What was it that you wished to show me, your highness?"

Her fists balted when she heard the prince ask that question. She had planned to show him her powers – after such a long time of concealing, the queen had to let someone know. Besides her parents no one knew of her secret.. and it began to ate at her that she couldn't spill it to anyone. Hans was the first person whom she felt comfortable with in such a long time… "It was nothing really" neglected Elsa the prince his answer. "I… I shouldn't bother you with it."

"Please, your highness, let me at least try." Asked Hans softly as they both stood up from the bench. "it is only fair to ease your mind after you have listened to my-"

"I regard you as a friend, prince Hans but don't assume you can ask such personal questions to me!" replied Elsa as she walked away from him. She couldn't do this. This was a mistake from the start. During their conversations, her ice was completely quiet… and she had hoped that with showing it to Hans she would finally learn to control it. Now she knew that her experiment had not only failed but nearly endangered him as well. The ice inside her arms began to build up and she knew she had to get away from Hans as quickly as possible.

"Queen Elsa-"

"Please just… just don't follow me." Elsa strode on, back inside the cool shadows of the halls, nearly running towards her chambers. With ragged gasps, the queen burst inside and locked the door (and this time she made sure it was closed completely.) What had she expected really? That someone would walz in at her coronation, who would manage to surpress her powers?! At the thought of Hans getting hurt, Elsa's hands began to glow blue-white. No, no stop! With trembling lip Elsa saw the vase of her mother being shattered as the frost decorated not only the ground, but the walls and furniture as well. No, stop, stop already! As she panicked more and more, ice spikes began to appear around her room.

Don't feel… Don't feel…

But when she looked once again to the shattered vase the young queen broke into tears – it had been her mother's birthday present… her last one. For a moment the queen was tempted to try and fix it up herself – but she was too afraid to touch the pieces. What if they broke too? And so, the queen laid herself down her bed, crying herself to sleep over her parent's death.

 **A/N: Elsa doesn't know yet that Love thaws.**


	3. The crossfire

When Hans opened his bedroom door, he wasn't prepared for a hand to crasp his vest and launch him inside. With his training kicking in, Hans immediately took his hidden dagger out, ready to pierce it through his attacker when-

"wow, easy brother!" said Franz annoyed at Hans' hostility.

"What do you want?" growled Hans not at all concerned if he had accidentally cut his brother's throat. Slowly the prince took the pressure away, and let him go.

"The queen."

"Well, she's at her office right now." Answered Hans as he took a glass of vodka. "I won't stop you." Before he could pour the glass in, Franz' hand was stopping Hans from doing so.

"She doesn't want to see me, while I am the Southern Isles representative for the trade relation between Arendelle and our country. Why is she so keen on seeing you?" pressed Franz on.

Oh. He wanted to know on how to woo the queen. Hans couldn't help but feel his stomach sink. Well, what had he expected? That his brothers would give him their blessing? That he would marry her, like the fairy tales their mother used to read? No. He was always second best in everything. Well… thirteenth best. "I truly don't know, brother." Spoke Hans as he kept his eyes on him. "We simply met at the ball, we talked…" Hans shrugged his shoulders.

"Then why did she want to see you again? You must have done something to catch her attention." Franz narrowed his eyes at his youngest sibling. "What did you do now, Hans? Did you offend her?"

Hans shrugged his arm away from his brother and took a sip from his glass. "For heaven's sake no!" bit Hans annoyed at his brother's questions. "I'm sure the court would otherwise be flooding with gossip about m-" the man stopped mid-sentence when he saw his brother's face. "oh great. About what?" groaned Hans as he sat down once more.

"They are saying that you and Elsa are…"

"Are what?! Spill it out!" Someone had once spread the rumor in the Southern Isles that Hans had a… affection for men. Due to the long single life that the youngest prince led, many thought he wasn't interested in women, but in the other sex. That rumor was quickly stopped by the King himself. Not because he didn't want to see his son humiliated, but because he wanted to save the family's reputation. Yeah… thought Hans bitterly. Nothing could be as bad as that one.

"-that you two are sharing a bed."

Hans, who just took a sip from his glass, coughed in utter shock. After he had his breath back, Hans looked incredulously to his brother. "Have you gotten too much seawater, Franz?! No way that I'm-" Hans grimaced at the mere thought so much that he couldn't say it out loud. "It's a rumor. Nothing more. Like I said before, Queen Elsa-"

"Getting personal are we?"

Hans shot him a deadly glare. Seriously, how they could possibly be related in blood, he truly didn't know. "Like I said before, the Queen-" emphasized Hans this time. "- and I met at the ball, we talked and a few days ago, she wanted my companionship because she wanted to show me something."

"What did she want to show you?"

"I don't know. Suddenly she was… frightened to be there with me."

"Bro, you seriously need to work on your-"

"Its not that." Waved Hans his brother's comment away. "No.. I guess its just the fact that… that she doesn't wish to share something so easily. When I took her hand, she suddenly fled."

"Maybe she has something about dirt." Muttered Franz intrigued by this new information. "She does seem like a control freak to me. Did you know that she closed the door in my face when I asked to come in?"

"She's a Queen, Franz… you know, someone who has to rule the country?" replied the youngest sibling.

"I know! But I need to get to her before the Duke of Weaselton does! This trade proposal is important for our country, Hans!"

You mean, your own proposal is important, thought Hans warily. "There are many other countries whom you can make an excellent trade relation with, Franz." Shushed the man his oldest sibling down.

Franz narrowed his eyes. He had seen Hans' reaction upon telling the rumor. He knew his brother well enough to know he was genuinely shocked and offended. Perhaps, this could be used for their advantage. "No… I want her." His eyes spoke more then only just the trade proposal. "Plead my case for her, Hans."

Hans stiffened. "Oh, no, I won't."

"What's the problem? You aren't in love with her, and she not with you. There would be no hard feelings for neither parties. It's a win win."

"The Queen and I are friends, but that's all we are, Franz. She won't depend on my advice, and it would give the wrong message if I did what you asked."

Franz' head became red from his refusal, but refrained from bursting out. "Fine. Then I'll tell father you weren't willing to do what it takes to save our country out of debt." The man turned his heels and walked out of the doors. 3… 2… 1.

"Franz wait!"

Quite surprisingly, Hans had been given a quick response form the queen when he asked her majordomus Kai to see her. Kai led the prince towards her study room and bounced on the door.

"Yes?" came Elsa's muffled voice.

"Prince Hans is here, your highness."

"Let him in, and leave us." Kai opened the door and Hans walked in, staying respectfully at a distance until the Queen looked up. A smile came up her face, and Hans couldn't help but return it with his own. "Prince Hans, please sit down. Do you want to have some tea?"

"No thank you, I prefer chocolate." Said Hans apologetically.

Elsa's eyes lit up. "Me too, actually… Gerda?!" the queen rung a bell, and after a few minutes, the old woman came in.

"Yes your highness?"

"Can you bring me and Prince Hans some hot chocolate?"

"Certainly, your highness." Immediately Gerda went away, leaving Hans and the queen alone.

"So.. why did you come to see me? Not that I don't mind it but.."

Did she know about the rumor? Thought Hans briefly. No… then she wouldn't invite him in. To begin with such a heavy subject, wasn't giving him a good impression. "My brother Franz send me on his behalf." Began the prince. "He wishes to prop-"

Was it him or did it suddenly feel cold? Hans swallowed when the queen stood abruptly up with her back towards him.

"And here I thought our business could stay our own." Spoke Elsa's voice sharply. What had she thought? That her friendship with Prince Hans would stay unnoticed? Now, his brother was manipulating him, using him as a pawn to get through her!

"Your majesty, I meant not to disrespect our friendship by mingling our work into this" Replied Hans. "And I do not want you to accept his proposal immediately. I merely came to explain why you could consider an alliance between our countries."

"The Queen speaks." Snapped Elsa furiously as she turned her head back towards the prince. "If Prince Franz wishes to defend his case, then he can do that once I can receive him in person. I do not wish for errant boys as a weak attempt to manipulate me."

"Your majesty, please!" begged the prince softly. "This is not about my brother or assumed manipulation from his part, but about my whole country. If you do not decide soon, a civil war is unevitable."

Elsa sighed and she closed her eyes. The prince was sincere about his words, she saw that much. But she couldn't let herself be swept away by her feelings either. To hear about the civil war had caused her to become non-objective to her decision regarding the Southern Isles. "I will rise Prince Franz's proposals upwards in their importance… but I will not take any decision until I have spoken him myself."

"Thank you, your highness." Breathed Hans in relief.

"As for you, prince Hans, I hope to never see your meddling in political affairs again that aren't your own." Went Elsa on coldly.

"Yes, your highness."

"Good. Then let us speak of it no more." Just then Gerda came in, punctually as always – although Elsa suspected the old lady to wait until her conversation was over with whomever she spoke. "Tell me prince Hans… do you play Chess?"

"I do." Smiled Hans as they walked to the chessboard. The prince seated in front of the black ones, while Elsa took the white. "You first." Nodded the prince.

With a CLAK, Elsa put her first pawn forward.

 **While this an AU, I like to explain a few motivations of Hans. Due to his brothers being present on Elsa's coronation, he feels inferior to them. (unlike in the movie, where he was completely free of his insecurity because he was the only one who was presented.) However, he is still full of ambition to do good for his family and it is displayed here.**


	4. The forrest

"Prince Franz" nodded Elsa to the entering prince. "Sit down please."

The man took a deep breath as he seated himself in front of the queen, with the desk in-between them as a barrier. "Your majesty, allow me to say how beautiful you look to-"

"I don't have time for flattery, Prince Franz. There are a dozen more dignitaries I need to see today, so I suggest you use your time wisely. If empty words all you have to offer, then I suggest you take your leave." Said Elsa with thin lips. How she wished at this moment for Hans to negociate. At least then the people of the Southern Isles wouldn't be settled with a flirting Casanova to decide their fate. Although Franz' brother hadn't made quite a good expression either by playing advocate, he had stayed professional and to the point about his proposal.

That… cold…b*tch! Any woman would fall at his feet for his words, yet she took him in like he was a worthless insect. Franz bit his tongue however. "Yes off course, your highness." Mumbled the prince humiliated as he passed the pages. "On page 62, you can find the conditions." Franz frowned when the queen didn't even look at the document.

"Yes and?" asked Elsa with a raised eyebrow.

"And… what, your highness?" replied Franz in confusion.

"As I said before, I'm on a busy schedule. If I would read your whole trade proposal, I would be sitting here till the end of my days flooding in reading all the documents I receive." Said Elsa as she took the prince in. "Tell me the highlights of the eventual trade exchange inbetween our countries."

"I…uhm…" Franz coughed his throat. "We would like to receive wood and iron from you."

"Which regions?"

"Uhm… Kiroak and Rerna."

"Rerna doesn't possess any iron in the grounds by my knowledge." Replied Elsa. "And its region is located in the mountains, where there is barely wood for the people itself." Franz swallowed when the Queen shoved the documents back towards him. "If the situation is as grave as Prince Hans describes it, I would have expected that the representative of the Southern Isles would at least take the proper time to reread his own proposal. Although, I highly doubt that you have even written one letter of it." The queen stood up before the prince could say anything more. "Good day, prince Franz."

"You can't do this!" sputtered Franz furiously as he too stood up from his chair. "You gave your word to my brother that you would accept my proposal!"

"Don't twist my words, prince Franz." Stared Elsa the prince down. "I said I would see into your case earlier due to the situation your country is now in. I fear for them as I see how you use disgusting methods to get what you want."

"So that's it?" replied Franz icily. "Because I asked my brother to plead my case, you are denying the Southern Isles any help? Who are you to call cold when you are that yourself?"

Elsa's eyes blazed. "Speak your next words with care, Prince Franz. You are in my country, not yours. Whatever you and your brother's business is, doesn't concern me in the slightest." Said Elsa with a disgusted face towards the prince. "But if you think you can achieve an accepted proposal by wrapping me around your finger, you are very mistaken. Get out."

With thin lips, the prince turned around and stormed outside the study room so quick that the door bounced against the walls.

"Shall I bring in the next one, your highness?" asked Kai concerned after he saw the very angry prince storm away.

"No thank you, Kai" answered Elsa as she rubbed her pounding head. "I need a few minutes break."

The man nodded and left the queen alone with her thoughts. She wanted nothing more then to help the Southern Isles… but she would not be bullied by that arrogant prick into doing so. The harsh attitude that she had to maintain every day began to weight on her. _How did her father do this?!_

"Excuse me sir, but the queen wishes not to be-"

"Your majesty sorry for the intrusion but I really need to see you" replied another flagrant dignitary as he pushed the door open.

Immediately, Elsa put her mask up once more to hide her irritation and exhaustion. "What is it?"

* * *

"Come on boy!" pressed Hans on to Sitron. With a nudge the prince spurred the horse in full speed and the man grinned as he raced into a blurr past the beautiful forests. It was so strange to see a forrest so close to the sea… in their country, it was mostly harvest land closeby the waters. After everything that had happened, the prince needed some alone time to think. "You did great." Grinned the prince as he patted Sitron's flank. The man dismounted and shared his apple with his animal companion.

 _Don't I always?_ Spoke Sitron's eyes proudly. _I deserve an extra apple for that!_

Hans narrowed his eyes and took the rest of the sack away before the horse could take another. "ah-ah. What is the magic word?"

 _Please…_ said the horse annoyed with a bristle.

Hans took another red apple out and threw it to his friend, who caught it immediately in his teeth. The prince himself took another bite out of his, while Sitron laid himself down next to him to watch the view.

 _Its beautiful here…_ Hans hummed softly as the sun began to make him sleepy. _As beautiful as the queen?_

The prince's eye went open in irritation, looking straight into his friend's eye. "Come on not you too!"

 _You barely have time for me ever SHE caught your view._ Whinnied the horse.

"She's a beautiful woman I won't deny that. But this is a political issue, not a matter of seeking a suitable husband for herself." said Hans. "Discussing the correspondence between our national maritime borders, is already one thing enough to be concerned with."

 _And you are avoiding my question._

"It doesn't matter anyway."

 _You need more then just an animal as your companion, Hans._ Spoke Sitron's eyes concerned for his human friend.

I'm fine with my bachelor life really. Besides, its not as if I will ever have a marriage out of love. So why bother to care about anyone." Said Hans carelessly.

However Sitron wasn't so easily fooled – the horse knew his human long enough to know what was truly on his heart. _You don't know that._ Nudged Sitron at Hans' shoulder. _Queen Elsa didn't think you were worthless. I don't think so either._

Hans smiled at his friend's words. "thank you for trying, my friend. But I have given my word to Franz that I would plead his case to her."

Sitron rolled his eyes. _Your so called honour again?! Hans, he's using you to get to her!_

"I know that!" bit Hans to his horse. "And it is better to keep my distance for the rest of this diplomatic trip. Elsa will chose Franz without a doubt. Come on, lets go back."

The horse let out his breath, as if he wanted to sigh. Truly, the prince had become so convinced that he was inferior to his brothers, that he thought he didn't deserve any happiness. After Hans mounted his horse once more the two rode off back to the castle. Immediately after he arrived, the prince began to make Sitron clean – the stones, mud and grass would otherwise get stuck inside a hoove and cause infection.

"Prince Hans!"

 _Speak of the devil…_ rumbled Sitron as he saw Elsa come their way.

"Your majesty. Please forgive me for the inappropriate clothing." Said Hans with an embarrassed blush. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you ride horse well enough?" asked The queen quite bluntly.

Hans blinked as he hadn't expected such a question. "I.. yes, I consider myself a good rider. Why if I may ask?"

"I need to get out of here." Answered Elsa as she signed the stable master. "Stable master, bring me my horse please!" But when the queen heard the stable master yell for a couple guards to come with her, the queen spoke once more. "No guards. I'll be going with Prince Hans alone."

"Your highness, are you sure?" replied the stable master who was brave enough to speak out of turn. "This man could attack you in the middle of the forrest!"

Normally any ruler would have been mad at the man for doing such a thing. But Elsa had also seen how loyal and honest this man was to the Crown in general. "You don't need to worry, Ulf. It would be foolish fo the prince to come back without me. He would be suspect number one if I went missing." Besides, she had also her powers, as an ultimate last resort.

Ulf looked back and forth in-beween the prince and the queen before nodding. He couldn't exactly disobey the queen, but he still expressed his dissatisfaction by mere face at the thought of her majesty going alone. "As you wish your highness."

 _I can't exactly refuse an offer like this... it would seem rude..._

Sitron didn't say anything, but Hans could practically feel him smirk. After she was properly seated, Hans mounted Sitron once more. N _ow I get to spend both time with you and Elsa._ Thought Hans to his friend. _isn't that great?_

Sitron bristled at his human companion. I _told you she liked you. But don't let her forget that I had you first… she'll have to share. Either us or nobody._

Hans gniffled at his possessional animal friend before glancing to the queen who raised her eyebrow at his laugh. He couldn't exactly tell her what he did – she would think him even crazier then the Duke of Weaselton himself. When she finally took off, the prince nudged his horse and soon they were riding side by side.

He didn't know why she wanted his company. _Surely Franz' proposal must have gone great?_

 _Yeaaaah… I don't think so, two-legs._

 _Come on, how could he have possibly blown it up? The proposal is beneficial for both our sides, and my brother… He's… he's…_ The prince shook his head as he couldn't describe his brother. _Spontanous? No, too bland to describe him. Charming? That didn't quite cover how he could be with the ladies. He's just… Franz_! Retorted Hans to his friend.

 _Exactly._ Answered Sitron as Hans let him take his own rhythm. The horse's eyes went towards' Elsa. _She doesn't seem to be quite the girl that Franz can pluck from the ground._

Hans huffed as an attempt to disagree. He nearly wanted to ask the queen how the trade proposal went, so he could prove Sitron wrong, but refrained last minute. It wasn't in his place to demand anything.

"Your brother's proposal didn't go well."

Startled Hans looked sideways to the queen. "I'm sorry?"

Elsa frowned. "I thought you would want to know."

The prince nearly wanted to ask what the reason was as for why Franz couldn't convince her, but refrained last minute. "I've taken the advice from a certain someone that I shouldn't meddle in affairs that aren't my own." Retorted Hans nonchalantly.

"Touché." Smiled Elsa with a twinkle in her eyes. "But, I have to admit I have been to hard on you. You did it with the best intentions."

"Even the best intentions can lead to Hell. I'm certain your majesty would have kicked me out of the country if it weren't for my brother."

Elsa bit her lip, nearly telling the prince that it was the other way around. It would only cause tension if she told about Franz' behaviour to him now. Besides if she would do what the council proposed... no, now was not the good time to hear it from her. Let Franz tell him instead of her. "If I remember correctly, you've been in the navy." changed the queen the subject.

"If her majesty wishes to discuss about the maritime borders, I think we should go to another, more appropiate place where there are people present to note our sayings."

The queen smiled. "I do not wish to talk about our upcoming negociations today Prince Hans. I merely wish to get to know you better. Why did you join the Navy? There are quite enough to lead the ships if I recall."

 _Oh-hoh!_ Whinnied Sitron excited. I _told you so!_

 _Quiet!_ Hans shewed on his lip before answering the queen. "I've never felt quite at home in my own country. And going out on the seas seemed the best thing to do. Everyday a new parlour, a new horizon…" smiled the prince dreamily. After a few seconds the man shook himself out of his trance. "And what about you, your highness? What do you do to pass everyday routine?"

"I read mostly about the countries whom are visiting here. If we were to make a trade relationship, It is important for me to get to know them." Replied Elsa. But when she saw Hans' face, it stood hesitant. "You seem to disagree with me."

"Books and all are good but… the most important thing about a culture are its people itself."

Elsa looked away. "I guess I will miss out on it then… I can't go into a crowd of people."

"Your majesty, surely your father has learned you to speak before such a crowd."

"Off course he has!" replied Elsa defensively. "Its just…" the queen let out a sigh as she felt her powers surge up her fingertips. _No! why must it always be when everything went smoothly for once!_

"You're afraid to be too closely surrounded by them, to let them touch you." nodded Hans to her hands.

"Yes." Shuffled Elsa uncomfortably as she glanced towards the prince. _Had he found out?!_

What the queen didn't know was that Prince Hans had interpreted her fear in an entirely different way.

 _The queen was anxious of the people because of her fear of being assassinated. Which was why she closed herself so off from anyone…_ thought Hans with a smile. For a moment he had thought he had been the cause of her discomfort. Although he hadn't offended her (that she hadn't told him anyway), the prince still felt bad for his earlier probing during their second meeting and wanted to make it up to her. "What if I learned you to control it?"

"Control it?! You can do that?!"

Hans blinked surprised at the sheer enthousiasm of the queen. He had always seen her so rational, so composed.. here, she seemed like a child eager to go to school. "uhm… yes, I can. Its just a matter of controlling your anxiety and keep yourself calm. Don't think about what they might think, and so on."

"Teach me."

"Wait, you mean like right now?" asked Hans with a raised eyebrow. Elsa nodded so hard, it caused nearly her French bun to fall out, and Hans couldn't help but chuckle at her beaming face. "Alright, lets do it here." Spoke the prince as he dismounted his horse at an open field near a huge water fall.

"Are you going to show your magic?" blurted Elsa out, completely misunderstanding his words.

Hans laughed. "If you consider the knowledge about the mind as magic, then I guess we can call it that." The man turned his head away, to bind the horses to the tree.

Elsa swallowed deeply to wash her dissappointement away. _He wasn't someone with magical powers like her. He just thought it was anxiety for a huge crowd. Well, that was partly true, but this meant that He couldn't help her with her magic at all…_ the queen shook her head when a tiny snowflake dwindled down her nose. _Oh no… no not now, not again! Desperately Elsa looked around, but there was nowhere to hide herself. And if she ran off, the prince would find her and expose her secret anyway! What did the prince say again?! Keep yourself calm. Calm.. very calm slow breaths. Don't think…_

"Your majesty, are you alright?" Hans slowly walked up to the queen.

"Yes I'm fine… just… a bit dizzy from being to long inside" Replied Elsa as she flickered her eyes around her. The snowflakes that had fallen before, were melting already under the summer son. "I'm fine really."

"Perhaps you need to sit down for a while." Spoke the prince concerned. But, after a few steps the queen walked backwards.

"No, really I'm…I'm fine." Said Elsa with a smile. The snowflakes were still falling around her, but they were so small and tiny that they vaporized thanks to the sun. _Just think calm… think calm… those are just snowflakes and they are not going to hurt him. They aren't going to hurt Hans._

"Alright then." Said Hans as he took a step backwards. Idiot! He should have kept her anxiety in mind! Immediately he saw the queen's shoulders become less tense when he stood a bit further away. "Now the first step to get over your fear, is to let me come closer to you." said the man in a calm voice. "Don't push yourself. Just tell me when you are ready"

"Alright, I'm ready." Nodded Elsa.

"You're sure?" asked Hans as he saw her intense face. She didn't seem quite secure. "Don't just say it to make yourself seem better then you are. Its normal not to be good at everything."

"Alright, fine. I'm not.."

Hans waited and waited, but it seemed Elsa didn't find the courage to overcome her fear. "You know what? I have another idea…" Hans walked back to Elsa's horse and walked back towards the queen with the reigns in his hand. "Take… uhm…" Hans glanced towards the white horse.

"Her name is Kjekk." Smiled Elsa as Hans walked backwards once more. The horse however immediately walked towards the queen to nudge her head.

"Alright. Take Kjekk in your hand and stroke her. I have seen you've been quite comfortable with her, and she with you. Just focus on her and don't think about me."

 _Well, that was quite a simple exercise… and a fun one too_. So Elsa began to pet Kjekk, as Hans had instructed her to do.

Once he saw that the queen was paying full attention towards her horse, Hans crept closer through the soft grass, making sure his boots didn't touch any stones.

Elsa shook as she suddenly felt something tapping her on her shoulder. The queen spun around to see the prince hop back to the "safe spot". "What did you do?! I could have-" _Killed you_. Elsa swallowed her words just in time.

"Freaked out?" continued Hans as he let Elsa recover. "I was behind you for a far longer time. Yet you were so focused on Kjekk that you didn't notice me. The same way for your senses, is also for your emotions. When you don't think about what can go wrong, you don't feel the anxiety as much. Do you want to try again?" offered the prince.

"I…"

"You don't need to, if you don't want to." He didn't want to force her into something where she wasn't ready for yet.

"Yes, I want to try it again." Thought Elsa. She still felt good about this. The prince didn't push her to go too fast, and she could stop anything if she wanted to. It was like a safety rope that she could use.

"Alright, focus once more on Kjekk."

This time the prince didn't wait as long as he did before and walked a bit more louder towards Elsa. It was intentional that he did so; he wanted to make her slowly used to an advancing person. For now, she still stood with her back towards him… later on, it would be face to face, which would be much more difficult not to shut out for Elsa.

Elsa could hear him now, slowly but surely advance upon her. A shudder went through her and her instinct told her to turn around, but she kept her eyes on her horse. CRACK!

That was too close to her! Elsa's breath became irregular. "Hans, stop!" With a shuddering body the queen glanced behind her to see the prince a few feet away. "please.. can you go backwards once more?" When he did as she asked the queen turned around to face him.

"Well, that did go quite well. I wanted to make you more aware of my presence, but not so much as to frighten you." explained Hans to the queen. "Shall we try another time?"

"I… I would prefer to stop." Said Elsa nervously. Although it hadn't been much exercise today, the visiting dignitaries had taken a lot of her energy.

"Alright, your highness." Nodded Hans as Elsa managed to pull herself up her horse. The sun had already begun to set down by the time they returned to the palace.

"Prince Hans… I wanted to thank you for today. It was nice to have you as my companion." Spoke Elsa with a genuine smile as the stable master took Kjekk from her.

"Likewise, your highness."

 **A/N: So, just to explain.. Elsa touched various people before in this fic, but at that point she still feels good about herself. Its only at the moments that she doubts or that she's afraid, that her powers go out of control. Remember, the breaking point with Anna didn't happen, so this is why Elsa is still in a fairly amount of control.**


	5. The opportunity

"Her royal highness, queen Elsa of Arendelle!" pronounced Kai to the two waiting princes, who quickly bowed in respect when the queen entered.

"Please rise." Said Elsa as she permitted the men to raise their backs. "I will not walk around the bush; we all know the situation in your country, you even more then me. Although the renewed trade proposal wasn't… suitable for our terms, neither me or Arendelle wants lose our countries' relationship. For over a hundred years we have been allies against invaders who wished to take over our lands… I will not break faith today."

Upon hearing news of the common people rising up against the nobility, Queen Elsa couldn't help but feel guilty, even when she had no reason to. That didn't mean she would offer them help at first glance… but she would try, for their alliance' sake.

"Your majesty, words can not describe my gratitude-" began Franz.

My? Elsa's eyes darkened at the chosen words of the man. "I wasn't finished yet, Prince Franz. After speaking with my Council, they were just as much concerned with the Southern Isles' situation as me. Since this is a matter of urgency and precision, the trade negociations must be just like that. Due to your poor preparation and lack of interest, the Council has renounced you as representative of the Southern Isles."

A shock went through both the princes and it was Hans who was the first to recover. "Your highness, your words are true in terms of urgency. But renouncing my brother as representative, would give us lost time."

"I am aware of the long voyage." Spoke Elsa to stop the defensive monologue of the prince. "And therefore, I appoint you, Prince Hans as the Southern Isles' representative."

Hans felt everyone's eyes upon him, and it took another few seconds for the prince to realize, that he had to show his acceptance. "I humbly accept your gracious offer, your highness."

"Very well." Spoke Elsa as she beckoned her hand as an indication for the prince to follow her. "Then follow me, Prince Hans. The Council will be here shortly."

The man swallowed as he thought about the trade negociations. He had read bits and pieces about what they wanted to achieve – the maritime borders had to know an inkling of economy since it was their main transportation inbetween the two countries. But still. It was only the basics. He didn't know anything about the seasonal fruits, or when they harvested wood or ice. The prince was taken out of his thoughts when the door of the Council door opened, and his focus was immediately upon the various dignitaries. After Queen Elsa introduced her Council to Prince Hans and vice versa, everyone looked to the auburn-haired man in expectation. Hans took a deep breath and began to speak.

* * *

It had gone on for hours; Hans couldn't help but feel relief when they were finally dismissed. He didn't know if he had done right by any of his propositions.

"Prince Hans."

Oh no there it is. He had blown it, defenitly. "Yes, your highness?"

"You.. you made good progress in renewing our trade contracts." Spoke the Queen with a tired smile. "I haven't had any votes yet, but they were impressed by your recommendations."

"I… thank you, your grace." Murmured Hans as a faint blush crept up his cheeks. To hear such a compliment, especially from the queen, made his heart soar from pride.

"No, It is I, who should thank you." retorted the queen as they were the last ones in the Council room. "We wouldn't have made much progress with your brother's incompetence."

"You didn't need to do this" said Hans. It was only after he spoke, that he realized the meaning of his words. "Not that I don't appreciate your efforts your majesty…but… Any other monarch would have just pointed us at the door."

"I'm not like anyone else." Replied Elsa with bitterness in her voice as she looked at her hands.

"I like it." Hans blinked and then paled as he felt Elsa's gaze snap up towards him. "I mean… I appreciate your kindness, your grace." When Elsa didn't say anything, the prince swallowed. Oh god, what had he done?! Why had he blurted out such words?! "Excuse me, so I can take my leave." Apologized Hans as he bowed before going out of the door.

Elsa could only stare straight ahead. He liked her… even with her indifferences. Even her- no. the queen rubbed her gloves against one another, feeling it itch at her skin. No, he didn't know of her powers, and if he did, he would never say such words to her. The young queen went outside the room, feeling suddenly… alone.

True she had been alone for 13 years, but she had never had a moment where she wasn't craving it. She had done it with a purpose, she had become accustomed with it. What had changed so suddenly, that she had problems with her own isolation?

Prince Hans…

Elsa felt her blood pressure quicken at the mere thought. No! she couldn't permit herself to feel anything. The queen knew she would never have a husband, simply out of pure fear that she would hurt him. She had rested her case that she wouldn't provide any heirs. She could never forgive herself if something would happen to an innocent child due to her lack of control. Or worse… What if she gave her powers on to her heirs?

No. It was best for her to carry this curse on her own, instead of giving an innocent the same pain she had to go through.

* * *

"Did you spread her legs?"

Hans blinked to see his brother once more in his bedroom. "Franz, stop bombarding me with those insinuations. No, I did NOT sleep with her. I was just as surprised as you when she appointed me."

"There must be something…" mused Franz as he took his brother in. How else could he wrap the queen so quickly around his finger?

Hans shifted the subject, not wanting to hear any more of his so called 'romance' with the queen. "The negociations went well."

"Really? What did you discuss then?" spoke Franz in a slightly disbelieving, yet also mocking tone.

Hans didn't reply to the hidden envy in his brother's words, as he was still to hazy from the long Council hours. "I proposed for the wood, reindeer meat and wool, to be shipped in autumn"

"Iron is the highest export product from Arendelle brother. It wouldn't be wise to throw that monopoly away."

"We're not. We are simply delaying it till Spring. The miners are too badly conditioned to meet our demands in that period Franz. And apparently the quality is better during Spring as well."

"Wool is the 5th biggest export product! Our neighbours all export it, Hans! How are we possibly compete with THEM? We can't lower the prices of the wages or that of the product."

"I'm thinking practical, Franz! The harvest has barely been enough to sustain the people in Winter!" glared Hans to his older brother. "Reindeer meat is expensive yes, and so is wool… but for now, we must think of our people first, before trying to restore the financial debt."

"Do you even care about your country anymore, Hans? The banks are screaming for repayement. In a few days the interest will be raised once again."

"If there are no people who support you, you will have nothing to repair your precious debt. Then you have killed two birds with one stone brother. And don't you DARE tell me I don't care." Snapped Hans with a ferocity that even astonished him. "when you yourself are prepared to pull my name through the mud for being closer to the queen!"

Franz stood there, with thin lips and blazing eyes and left without a word out of his room. It should be a relief, yet it was worrying if you knew him as well as Hans. Normally the man would bite just as equally back.. yet now…

No, he hadn't given up. Thought Hans as he saw Franz' blazing eyes. That wasn't in Franz' nature. He would do anything to gain what he wanted, by any means necessary. Hans sighed. Whatever his brother was doing right now, it wouldn't be good. But then again, he wasn't telepathic either in order to prevent his sheme. He could only observe and wait in the shadows.

Well… not quite in the shadows. Thought Hans as he took a sip of whiskey. He had gained quite the spotlight with his increasing rendez-vous with the queen, and it only fuelled the gossip fire. Even his brother Franz, who was even more experienced in the ways of how the Court worked, wasn't immune to the rumors.

For a short while, Hans contemplated on his brother, and recalled how he had snapped. He had had many similar meetings in the past, but He had never lost his calm like that before. And the surprise he had seen in his brother…

Hans couldn't help but feel his skin tingling at that thought. He had done something unexpected, something, that Franz hadn't contemplated. For once he had been in control, just a second, but it made him feel powerful nonetheless.

The prince's eyes looked to his turning glass, watching the whiskey turn around in it. It worried him though, that the seed of attraction would become an addiction. And with him now being both in the discussions about their maritime borders, as well as their trade relations… Hans sighed. The seed had been planted the moment, he said yes… and he hadn't even been aware of it, as he was so busy trying to prove himself for his father and brothers. Maybe he shouldn't focus on them.. maybe he should focus on the opportunities that lie ahead.

No. Then he would just turn into a replica of his brother. thought the prince as he emptied his glass. He'd have watch both for his brother and himself.

Mostly, himself.

 **I wanted to explore more Hans' inner thoughts in this one. As you can see, Hans has tasted the power he is beginning to acchieve... Since it is gradually, and not sudden as in the movie (going from unknown prince to Regent in just a day), he has much more time to get used to it. He will struggle with it though.**

 **I think this is the reason why he betrayed Anna. "You are all arendelle has left". To realize you have so much power, can make a person feel exstatic from it. From that point, it is not difficult to go to being reckless and careless. Hans is not necessarily a bad person. his ambition is his own hubris.**


	6. The paranoia

It was Sunday, and it meant even for nobility and royals a free day off. Hans was already up at dawn, wanting to make good use of the fresh cool sea air. Arendelle's climate was very similar to his; the prince knew that in the summer days it could be scorchingly hot, just as it could be freezing cold in the Winter.

Poor men… mused the prince as he saw the Southern dignitaries in their thick clothing. Soon, they would sweat their clothes off when the sun came up. The prince walked to the various weapons, contemplating each one of them in terms of weight and length. They weren't sharp – better so, to avoid accidents.

Almost instinctively, Hans searched for his older brother to spar with him when he was once again reminded of their dispute, and their silent truce as consequence. With a sigh, the prince sought a new partner as Franz deliberately stepped to the Irish grand duke. In the end, he found companionship with the King of the Northern Isles himself.

Although he was already past his prime, the 50-year old King made his slower movements up with years of experience. As their swords clashed upon one another, testing each other's agility and reflexes, Hans began to enjoy their training.

Hans had been trained by Franz, being 7th in line, who in turn had been trained by his eldest brother, crown prince Caleb. A man Hans would normally hate for his luxuous position as first heir to the throne… yet, the man couldn't bring himself to such feelings. Caleb was a true prodigy when it came to the sword, and a huge example for the prince to try and achieve that same level.

Franz, being the last one to be trained by Caleb (due to his increasing importance on meetings and diplomacy), had taken it upon himself to train the younger brothers. But even when only just trained by his eldest brother, Hans still couldn't beat Franz in a duel.

"So, you swing your sword, and turn it forcefully like this…" said the King as he repeated the same movement that had bereft Hans of his sword.

Hans mimicked the movement as good as he could.

"Almost." Smiled the King patiently when Hans failed. "You mustn't keep your wrist so stiff. Otherwise it will cause less blood to flow to your hand."

"But sir, I would lose my sword if I kept it so loosely!" said Hans, not comprehending why he had to do this.

"Not if you make your wrist stiff the moment you parry." Replied the King. "When you have to fight on for hours on the battlefield, it is not the moves you can do, but the endurance you possess."

The two took their stances once more and their swords swirled around in a silvery light. The moment he parried, Hans could feel the difference in his arm. Normally, his arm would feel stiff, almost as if it was sleeping due to him holding his sword so tight. But now, the prince found himself launching a counterattack with ease, driving the King into defense.

For a few more minutes the two men kept on fighting, before Hans dared to do the same move that the King had used to lose his sword.

With a CLING the sword fell out of the King's hand, and Hans quickly pointed his sword towards the King's neck in case he wanted to take up his weapon once more.

He… He had done it! With heaving breath and a huge grin, Hans smiled at his defeated opponent. However, he knew it wouldn't be fair to take the glory. "Thank you, your majesty" bowed the prince in respect as he turned his sword away from the man.

"No, thank you" said the King as they shook hands. "I'm glad I could still be of use for someone. At my old age, it is hard to compete with the stronger youth."

"That may be so, but your experience makes up for it by tenfold." Replied Hans as they went towards the shadows to get out of the heat. "And a good swordsman never reveals all his tricks to his opponents."

The King smiled to the young man next to him. "I'm old, Prince Hans. Don't deny me to say it once again. If there would ever be a war during my life time – and god pray my words will never come true – I'm sure it would be my last. My tricks may help me yes, but even they are getting slimmer due to new techniques and sword styles. I wish for you to carry on the knowledge I learned you today"

"Your grace…I…" Hans didn't know what to say as he took in the man before him. He had never learned the techniques to anyone else but him?!

"Don't." grinned the King as he saw the impact of his gift upon the prince. The two men put the swords back into its former place and shared their bottle of water.

They walked past the shooting archers, and Hans couldn't help but glance at them. It had been quite a long time since he had trained himself with the bow and arrow… not to mention that the crossbow wasn't a strong point of him either.

"Please, go to them if you wish. Don't let me uphold you." said the King as he noticed the eagerness of the young man.

Hans hesistated. "Your majesty, I can't ignore your company-"

"I insist you go with them. Don't stick around an old man like me." Interrupted the King as he stepped aside.

"Very well then." Gave Hans in. "Good day, your majesty. And… thank you." The prince nodded and quickly sought out a bow and a handful of arrows to carry on his back. After stripping the protective leather around his arm and fingers (as for not to have red marks due to the clashing string of the bow), the prince began to shoot them towards the dummy a few feet away.

"Not bad." Commented a man next to him. He seemed to be halfway his thirties.

"Hm. I've had better." Said Hans critically as he compared their work.

"You're kidding right?" spoke the stranger as they began to take out the arrows. "I was never that good at your age." After putting the arrows back, the man lifted his hand, and Hans took it. "Benedict of Ambiera."

"Hans of the Southern Isles."

As the two men walked back to their spots, their attention was averted due to an anormality. "I wouldn't wish it upon my biggest enemy to walk in long sleeves today." Whistled Benedict as they saw the two bodyguards of Weaselton come their way. They didn't even seem fazed by the heat that had begun to infiltrate the shadowed training space.

"Yes…" murmured Hans in agreement as they saw the two get ready to shoot with their crossbows. The prince had heard of their expertise in this weapon, and he couldn't help but wait and see how true those words were.

ZZZF! Tjak! ZFF! Tjak! ZFF! Tjak!

The courtyard went completely silent when they saw the two shoot their projectiles at such a fast pace, it was almost inhuman. It took quite a long while to bend the crossbow and shoot it, but these guys did it just as fast as someone with a longbow.

Hans' eyes went towards the dummy… to see 2 arrows being split by the last one. He would be lying if he said he didn't had any goosebumps. These two men weren't just bodyguards, they were hired. Meaning that their loyalty could shift as quickly as the biggest bidder. Hans respected the Duke's influence on the Court – he was quite experienced on the economic field. His tactics and proposals were heard by all. But this was one decision Hans would never comprehend: to sell out loyalty… The prince shook his mind back into reality when he heard one of the men call him.

"We would love to see your experience as well." Said one of them.

"Off course." Smiled Hans as both he and Benedict took an arrow upon their bows. He had always preferred the longbow instead of the crossbow. While the energy and distance behind the latter was much bigger, the longbow increased your efficiency and physical strength. _He would show them alright…_

The prince stretched his arm and straightened his shoulder for the range and the arrow flew away. As it did, his hand went automatically to his next arrow, when he suddenly… stopped.

Oh don't get him wrong alright. He didn't stop shooting – the movements were so natural for him, it slowed his world around him. No, it was his mind that stopped looking at the dummy, suddenly noticing the intense look of the two men. It was but a glance that he gave them, before the prince looked back at the target.

 _They were JUDGING him, contemplating how quick and precise he could go._

Hans released his second arrow, but at a much slower pace. Not too slow off course, as it would raise suspicion. As he did so, the prince used an old mistake he used to make, namely not stretching his shoulders – causing the arrow to divert several centimeters from its goal.

The last arrow went away, at the same speed and mistake he had done with the second one, and Hans relaxed before glancing to Benedict. "You did well." Complimented Hans to his companion when he saw the three arrows closely to one another.

"Not bad indeed." Commented one of the bodyguards. "Care for a friendly round of competition? The last one pays a free drink."

"I wish I could" replied Hans after he glanced at the clock tower. "But I'm afraid I have to pass." As he waved the three men goodbye, the prince reflected on today's training session.

 _A true swordsman never reveals all his tricks…_ And he was glad he hadn't let his arrogance get his way with him.

 _Was the paranoia stupid?_ The prince sighed as he went through his sweaty sticky hair. _Maybe…_ But he couldn't let the feeling go he had done right by not showing his best self.

And speaking of "best self"… mused Hans as he went into his room and paused before his mirror. His shirt was sticking to his skin. _He really needed a bath…_

A Knock on the door made the prince pause in his doings, and he walked to the door to open it. "Yes?"

"The Queen requests your audience at 11 o'clock, your grace." Said the manservant politely, although Hans saw the man's mouth curl up as if he was enjoying an inside joke. Great. Just fantastic really. Hans had the urge to punch his smile of his face and to yell at him to stick his nose into someone else's privacy life.

"Thank you. Tell her, I'll be at… stables." He nearly said " her chamber", but refrained last minute. _Otherwise the manservant would have fainted,_ mused the prince as he closed his door once more. _Well, he had another hour to clean himself up to help Elsa with her "fear" lessons._

 _Queen Elsa_ , corrected the prince to himself with slight irritation to himself. However, that quickly melted away as Hans couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement (even greater then when he had swordfight lessons), and ran into his bathroom.

* * *

"No, I can't do this." Shook Elsa her head as Hans proposed to have 20 Ardellian ships along their shared borders for patrol . "We already have so little admirals left, we need them to fight those pirates instead of the borders"

Hans chew his lip. "The admirals are a mere figure head, your majesty. It are the officers who inspire the men."

"And it are the admirals who have the experience." Snapped Elsa back. The queen sighed when she realized the tone of her words. "Forgive me, it was rude of me." In the morning, they had discussed with the Council, and afterwards about the maritime borders. It was needless to say the discussions and disagreements began to weight on both of them.

"No problem, your highness" said Hans with an equally tired smile. "I forgot the differences in our culture. In our country, we have a overflow at our Navy Academy, mostly from noble men who paid their way into the highest ranks."

"Like yourself then?" spoke Elsa, causing Hans to redden.

"No." said Hans with an icy tone. "I've earned my stripes fairly – It is off course up to your grace, if you believe my word or not."

"I do, and once again I must apologize for my harsh words." Admitted Elsa as she stood to get some blood flowing through her stiff legs. The queen took a bottle of wine and opened it for them both. "Let's just leave the rest of our disagreements for tomorrow, to gain a clear head."

Hans nodded thank you and accepted her glass. For a moment all was quiet as the two enjoyed each others company.

"When are you leaving?"

The prince startled slightly at her voice into the quiet room. "After the Midsummer Ball. Why?" asked Hans immediately after. "Do you get tired of me already?"

Elsa smiled at his little joke. "On the contrary."

It was strange, to keep their work and private friendship so separated. From the moment they stopped working, they talked about everything but that. And Elsa didn't want it any other way.

Over the past 3 weeks, she had get to known most of the dignitaries, and most of them were just for pure business. Even after the proposals were done and over, they just kept talking about it, as if it were their whole life. As if there was nothing else that mattered besides numbers and facts. And although she was passionate about economics and law, she soon wished for other subjects for a conversation, to keep her mind sharp.

Her father had always educated beyond the statistics and "business" feeling that many had by ruling a kingdom, and let her look into psychology, sociology and filosophy as well. How else could you interpret the numbers when you didn't know what was actually value for the common people AND nobility alike?

She was careful though to bring these 'sensitive' feelings up towards Hans. Many times she had witnessed the ignorant looks of the men and women alike when she brought up the structure of social class.

To her surprise and content, Hans seemed just as interested in these subjects as she was. Soon, the two were debating over the different views of philosophy.

"Truth is what people say." Said Elsa her definition of the word to Hans.

"Truth is a word that society has milked down like a cow." Shook the prince his head. "Its not longer what people think, your highness, its what society thinks. Because we all live together, we have to find a definition of truth in order to keep everyone content."

Elsa hummed in disagree. "I meant, that people state what they think as 'truth.' And those who agree, flock together into one society."

Hans let out a laugh. "Really your highness? What about tyranny then? The truth gets sniffed out like a candle in the wind."

"Then, it is one person who dictates what is true or not." Replied the queen. "It goes against what they believe in, so they revolt."

"Not always. It takes a lot for the people to stand up against their own indoctrination." Argued the prince.

"France went from a monarchy to a Republic in a decade" Shot Elsa back with a grin.

Hans went quiet, trying to find a come-back, but couldn't find anything. "Alright you got me." Smiled Hans wryly as he took a sip of his wine. He didn't like defeat, but he had to admit she was right… in less then a decade the French people had taken their own King to the chopping block.

He didn't know the specifics, as often happened in those troubled times, but it was scarily close to their own situation.. A huge financial debt, starving people, and a king who was just as ignorant to them as his own flesh and blood.

Elsa noticed the sudden silent, worried look of the prince and quickly had regret of her words. "Its going to be alright" shushed the queen as she clasped her hand around his. "Your father surely won't let it come so far."

"I wouldn't hope on that." Murmured Hans. As 13th in line, the man was much closer to the worries and complains from the common people, but he had also so little credibility for his father. "He's more concerned with shoving the problems under table rather then preventing another republic next to Napoleon."

"Have you tried to talk to him yet?" tried Elsa.

"Off course I have. But who would ever listen to the spare right?" laughed Hans bitterly. _Unless… you marry her and become Prince-Consort at her side… As her husband, you could solve this and bring peace to your people once more…No one needs to die in the bloodbath your own father creates!_

"I would." Whispered Elsa. The queen startled when Hans took his arm backwards and stood up. His eyes stood wide with fear, as if he was planning to do something he would regret.

"No. You must not, my queen." Replied Hans. "If you wish to help my country, do so with my brother Franz; he's more informed about the details. Good evening." And with that, the prince strode out of the room, leaving Elsa in complete shock.

 **The French revolution began in 1789, until 1799. "Frozen" takes place in 1839. While it may seem long, it is a huge event in history that won't be so easily forgotten: suddenly the monarchy wasn't so untouchable anymore as everyone thought. Both Louis XVII and Marie-Antoinette were declared guilty of high treason and died by Guillotine.**

 **So yeah what do you guys think? Should Hans have given in to his thoughts or not? Things are looking quite grey now aren't they? XD**

 **Next time, you'll have some more Helsa fluff... as well as some more complex problems for Hans and Elsa to handle with**.


	7. The distrust

Hans' mood seemed to be less grim then yesterday, thought Elsa as she took in the prince a few chairs away from her. After giving her vote as Queen, the Council relooked the proposal and would give complaints if there were.

However, that luckily wasn't the case, and the Queen saw Hans relax ever so slightly at the prospect of their renewed trade relationship. Due to late King Agdarr's diminishing voice on the country's affairs, the Southern Isles had rapidly broken ties.

The fact that he didn't want to aid them during a pirate attack closeby Ardellian borders, didn't help their bond either: 50 men died that day, according to the records he had read.

But now, that was all in the past, smiled Hans as both of them signed the documents. Arendelle would aid the Southern Isles with reindeer meat and wood. In return, the Southern Isles would export their porcelain and wool. The prince knew it would outrage many of the nobility, who would see their exclusive antic vases and expensive coats being duplicated… but it would also create new jobs in both sectors. Already, a few ships were packed with the valuable goods towards his country.

"Thank you, Prince Hans, for these negociations." Said Queen Elsa after she had given Kai instructions towards the parlour master at the docks. "It is a shame you don't wish to consider a permanent settlement as your country's representative."

"I consider myself enough with my position and your gratitude, your highness." Replied Hans smoothly.

After the last dignitary was gone, both of them dropped the formality they needed to keep up.

"I don't understand your withdrawal of my offer." Frowned Elsa.

"Like I said, queen Elsa, I am content with what I have."

Elsa stayed quiet for a while as she took the prince in. "You are telling yourself lies, Prince Hans. I've seen you enjoy your position."

"Temporarily position." Corrected Hans immediately. "I'm sure many would be more informative about the economic aspect in the trade relationship."

"True, some of my council members are more educated in this… but they can be tempted use their superior knowledge against me in order to gain personal advantage. I still have much to learn in order to transform theory in practise." Admitted the queen in all honesty to the prince. "As my friend, I value your honesty more than your attempts to bombard me with overcomplicated situations."

As a friend…. Hans went quiet, as he didn't know how to tell her how muddled his mind had become. He valued her as well; which was why he couldn't allow himself to get any closer to her in terms of the social ladder. He had done all he could to help the Southern Isles and in a few weeks, he would be gone for good.

 _Did you? Truly? Sure, the ships are being sent, but will your father even accept Queen Elsa's offered help? And if he knows YOU were the one making the negociations, he surely wouldn't listen._

 _But he would listen to you if you were Prince Consort of Arendelle... The queen is open to your suggestions…_

 _No!_ Hans shook his head. She trusted him, and that was the worst thing of all. He didn't even know if he could trust himself with such power in his hands. Already, he was tempted to ask her for more drastic solutions to the Isles' situation…

"Prince Hans, what is wrong?" asked Elsa gently when she saw the prince' troubled face. "I see you are with your thoughts somewhere else. If you wish that I leave you alone, then-"

"no, your highness, it is nothing." Replied Hans quickly. Too quickly, and the queen raised her eyebrow. He couldn't understand her. Why was she always apologizing to him when she had nothing to be sorry for?! It didn't feel right for the prince: it felt as if he were in debt to her for her given opportunities and kindness.

 _And what did he repay her with? Nagging and whining about his personal problems. That's not how you treated a friend!_

Elsa, however had begun to understand the prince's thoughts. "I have spoken to Prince Franz today about your country's specific problems."

"And?" spoke Hans out with a dry throat. Oh no! what had he asked of her?!

Elsa sighed deeply. "Well… we've discussed possibilities on how Arendelle could further help you with your financial debt. Hopefully our renewed trade relationship will keep the people content. We'll wait and see what will happen in the next few months. " The queen noticed Hans looking away from her. "Hans, there is no shame in asking someone's help. " Spoke the queen softly, yet hurt. It pained her to see that the prince didn't try to explain for himself what the gravity of the problems were.

"A friend shouldn't put all his problems on another's shoulders." Muttered Hans quietly.

"I'm not mad because you told me, I'm mad because you didn't." spoke Elsa as she forced the prince to look to her. "Franz told me quite… heartbreaking stories, involving mostly around you and trying to fix this mess. If I had known-"

"Like I said, you shouldn't have." Interrupted Hans. "You're the queen, and you should stay objective to every decision you make."

Elsa's eyes grew cold at his rejection. "I see. It seems, our friendship has been build only on one side of the bridge. I try to understand you, Hans… but how can I when you don't allow me your trust? How can we even work together when you don't wish to tell me your true thoughts?"

"It was only a temporarily position, your highness." Replied the prince. It was better this way. Better to have the plaster being ripped off immediately, instead of slowly peeling it away. It was hard, but quickly over. "What we had in those last 4 weeks, was entertaining, but that is that."

Elsa swallowed deeply at his words, but refused to fall apart in front of him. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. "I guess I was wrong to presume you and your brother were nothing alike."

The prince's breath stocked when he heard her words and nearly, nearly he confessed how he felt. Nearly. But then he felt the devil's voice once more in his head, tempting him to give in and seize the power that was practically in his hands… He merely needed to say what was truly in his heart. _And say, what is wrong what is wrong with confessing your struggle? She would understand… she would comfort you… and you would have both love and power. You'd be a fool to deny it._

Fools were mad in thought… and he wasn't mad. Not yet anyway, which was exactly why he had to do it before it was too late. Before he wasn't able to leave her side anymore, before he was completely addicted to her. If he wanted to get free of his powerhungry thoughts, he had to get free of her too.

Hans mustered up a smile. "Ah, your highness… both me and my brother play the game… but in the end, it all depends on HOW you play it. The bet that was placed on who would succeed to woo you, cost my brother quite the fortune. Since my brothers all bet that he would win instead of me, I-"

"Get out." Snarled Elsa as she balted her hands to fists. "Now."

Hans bowed, keeping up his act and went outside the room. The moment he was back into his chamber, the prince sunk on the ground and cried.

 _I'm truly sorry, Elsa. But it is better this way._

* * *

Queen Elsa didn't allow herself to think of her 'situation' with Hans, as she let herself consume by the workload she had still ahead. Elsa glanced to the order list and a small smile come up her lips. The Duke of Weaselton was next.

"Lord Duke… please sit down" nodded Elsa as she saw the short man enter into her study. The man put the documents on the table, and the two began to speak about their trade relationship. Although, there wasn't much need for actually; During her father's reign, Elsa had been present in the duke's meetings and knew that the man was to be trusted. The mere fact that he was here, was because it was out of respect and formality. She was considered to be equally fair to everyone after all.

"Those are reasonable terms, lord duke." Said the queen after the duke was done. "I'll certainly look into it. I hope we can continue these trade negociations in the future."

"Thank you, your majesty." Nodded the Duke of Weaselton and the conversation went quiet for a little while, causing the two to hear the clattering sounds on the training courtyard nearby. "But..i'm afraid that this time it will be my last official proposal."

"What do you mean, lord duke?"

The Duke sighed. "My family finds it too dangerous for me to go out at such an age as mine.. and frankly I want to respect their wishes, to spend time with my children and grandchildren now that I have still the chance."

"I completely understand that… but if I may ask so boldly, who is going to be your successor?"

The duke smiled. "My youngest daughter, Inger. She has found her love in economical affairs, instead of a husband."

"If she is just as good as her father, I am truly thrilled to work with her." Replied Elsa as she have the Duke her permission to go. The duke however, hesitated to leave and Elsa waited to hear what he had to say. Unlike many other dignitaries, the Duke had always been generous and honest in his advice.

"Your majesty if I may ask… Is there something between you and Prince Hans?"

"Not at all." Frowned the queen as she took in the duke after such a strange question. "Why do you say this?"

"The people are gossiping about you both." Said the Duke uncomfortable with the situation. "They say you and Hans are…sleeping together."

"What?!" startled Elsa as she balted her fists. "That's not true!" said the queen immediately in her defense. "Hans and I are simply acquaintances who get along very well."

"I don't mean to insinuate anything your majesty." Replied the Duke of Weaselton. "Its just what the people say." The man didn't say out loud the informality the queen addressed the prince with. No doubt it wouldn't sit her well. " If you wish it to stop, or at least cease a temporary halt to those rumors, perhaps it is beneficial to concentrate on another eligible bachelor besides Prince Hans on the upcoming Summer Ball."

Elsa bit her lip as she contemplated on his words. "I'll think about it. And… thank you for your counsel, lord duke."

"Its nothing, your highness" bowed the duke, before going out of the door.

Elsa took a deep breath, but couldn't keep her ice in this time – it shot all across the table and caused the ink to shatter. Luckily, no important documents were placed on it anymore. It would have been difficult to explain the sudden disappearance of several trade documents!

The Summer Ball! Goodness she had completely forgotten that it was in less then two weeks! In Arendelle it was the highlight of the year next to Christmas. And as the tradition wished it so, it was the ruler who began the first dance.

Elsa's breath went irregular. She didn't even know the basics of a simple commoner dance! How was she ever going to learn the walz?! She couldn't refuse to dance; never had this tradition been broken, and since she was quite keen on the traditions…

The queen groaned. If she sought an instructor right now, everyone who was in need of her, would notice. The gossip was already thick enough for the people; she didn't need to give it any more fuel then needed.

She could ask Kai.. but he was busy regulating the preparations and administration for the Ball. He couldn't spare any time besides that.

The queen paced around to find a solution for her problem, thinking of everyone who could possibly help. With a sigh, the only one who wouldn't raise suspicion, was Prince Hans. The people were already gossiping about them – if she went with another stranger, it would make her seem as a seducer. But how was she ever going to convince him to do this? They didn't exactly leave on good terms the last time…

The queen's eyes hardened when she thought of his rude words. Well, if Prince Hans wanted to play a game, she would too.

* * *

"You'll teach me how to dance and control my fear." Said Elsa in a calm voice to the prince before her.

"And why should I?" scoffed the prince. "No, wait let me rephrase that. Why should you? Judging from our last conversation, you wanted me out like the plague. If I didn't know any better I'd think at least one side of our gossip is true."

Elsa went red from rage, but held herself calm. It would be no use to lash out to him, when she had all the cards. "You _will_ do this."

"Oh really?" said the prince. _Damn that woman! Why couldn't she just LEAVE him alone?! Did she want him to give in to his powerhungry desires or what?!_ "And what makes you think you can?"

A loud BANG on the office table made Hans avert his eyes from the queen, towards the huge document that she had put in front of him. He knew it well; after all, he had written it himself.

"You know, it would be such a shame if our trade contract got accidentally thrown with the garbage into the fire." Said Elsa with a nonchalant tone.

Hans' green eyes flared up. "I have a spare copy in my own room."

"You mean this one?" said Elsa as she put the second package next to it.

"You wouldn't dare-" As Hans spoke, Elsa stood up and threw one of the documents into the fire.

Hans' eyes slowly went to the burning pages, back to Elsa. Neither words were said; but their eyes did instead. In the end, it was Hans who cast his eyes down and Elsa smiled for her victory.

"I'm so glad we came to an understanding." Spoke the queen as she put the documents underneath her desk. With a click, the lock was turned, and the queen slipped the key in-between one of her gloves.

However when she turned around, the queen stumbled backwards when the prince was much closer then she expected. "It is strange that you spoke of being afraid to touch people… At first I thought it was because you were afraid of dirt." Said Hans with the same nonchalance as Elsa had done before. Quick as lightening the prince took hold of her wrist and turned her glove around. Grey spots were visible upon it. "Why would a person, who claims to be such a neat freak, leave her own gloves so dirty?" said the prince in a low voice. "I asked you if you were afraid of crowds. And you went with it immediately. Yet, at your own coronation you contradict yourself by talking to almost everyone."

Elsa stayed quiet, however her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Then, I began to think.. you're always running away from people when you get stressed. Or afraid. Perhaps both of them. Which left me with two options. A-"

"I get panic attacks sometimes." Blurted Elsa out before he could give his first option. Too quickly she noted, and she cast her eyes down when the prince smiled victoriously.

"Ah, thank you, your highness. That leaves that option out." Hans' eyes travelled downwards to her hands. "This leaves all the options out that could possibly be to protect yourself from them. But It is the other way around isn't it?" whispered Hans. "You're protecting THEM from you… from whatever is hidden inside those gloves of yours."

"You're deluded." Spoke Elsa, but she couldn't get the tremble out of her voice.

"Then take off your gloves." Retorted Hans. "Its not such a big deal after all… you're not afraid to touch, or to be in big crowds… " Hans waved his hands around the empty room. "No touch, no crowd here." Said the prince as he focused back on Elsa.

The seconds passed into minutes and Elsa didn't bulge from her spot, refusing to do as Hans ordered. The eyes were back into their silent battle, and this time, it was Elsa who cast her eyes down.

Hans nodded and pushed Elsa's chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes. "You know, it is quite ironic. I want to be everything that my brother is not. Yet the one who accuses me of being alike my brother, is just as egoistical as him." Hans' mouth curled up. "Since you seem to like his method so much, I suppose you have no problem that I play along?" purred the prince.

 _She wants to play the game so badly… She's no angel like you thought she was. Why should you make yourself a saint as well? You've shown your colors, and she didn't turn you away. Not fully._

Hans stared further into Elsa's eyes, to see a slither of affection shining through the repulse of his words.

 _She likes you… even when you are like this. You don't have to chose Love or Power. You can have both… because she offers it to you in equal parts…._

Elsa shuddered when she looked into Hans' eyes. There was a mixture of so many emotions in it, it was hard to find them all; the dark had almost taken everything of his eyes now. Anger mostly, for her manipulation. Amusement for her attempt to play the game. Strangely enough, sadness as well, as if she was a broken bird that could never be healed again.

But the most prominent, was dark, uncontrollable lust.

She nearly wanted to give in to the sheer tension that radiated in-between them. But, they were still playing the game. They still needed to watch one another. And if one of them would give in to their instinct, that person would belong to the other.

It was simultaneously that they stepped away from one another.

"See you tomorrow then, your highness. Sleep well." asked Hans with a smirk.

"And you" Elsa watched the prince go out of her study room and she sunk down in her chair, blushing viciously. She had magic, but now she began to doubt what was truly most powerful… the queen blushed even harder when she thought of her blackmail. To see Hans crumble underneath her gaze, was something she had never expected to find… accelerating.

She couldn't be too cocky though. Hans had noticed and even begun to guess about her curse. He was so dangerously close to the truth… she needed to be careful in the next few days. But then again.. maybe she needed to do the opposite.

 _"I want to be everything my brother is not…"_

 _Hans' eyes, so full of possession for her…_

Elsa's mouth split into a grin. Yes. She could use that definitely. Let's see how well he can work under some… womanly charms.

 **Well… that was… not what I intended to write. :o or at least, not so darkish.**

 **Anyway, explanation of Elsa and Hans:**

 **Hans wanted to back down, afraid of what the power would do to him. Therefore he tried to destroy his friendship with Elsa. However, with her blackmailing him, he has gone now completely to the dark side and plans to use whatever he can against her.**

 **Elsa doesn't want her reputation to be in shatters. Hans was the only option but since he made it very clear he doesn't trust her, she decided to instead blackmail him. (Because like she said: how could she trust him, if he didn't trust her?) Also, Elsa wants to maintain her secret. If Hans would ever find out, she would keep him silent by blackmail.**

 **But, since Hans has already his suspicions, its going to be a matter of time whoever cracks first. So… yeah, next time, you'll see Hans and Elsa have some dance lessons together, with A LOT of tension.**


	8. The dance

Hans slammed the door shut with his hand and paced around like a caged animal. The prince was so occupied with his own thoughts, that he didn't even notice his older sibling sitting in the library as well.

"How goes the world with you, brother?" asked Franz as he peaked from his book towards his sibling. He had never seen Hans so agitated before… normally the roles were reversed between the two.

"Do you really need to ask?" growled Hans, barely giving a glance to his sibling.

"Why yes. Otherwise I would not know what was bothering you." Replied the black-haired prince.

Hans didn't answer right away, contemplating if he should tell about Elsa's blackmail or not. Perhaps, Franz could bring them out of this mess… the prince stared without cause into the room, untill his eyes fell upon a mirror.

He did not recognize his own reflection anymore. Black, angry eyes, lips curled up like a snarl.. Hans swallowed the bile away and turned his view from the glass.

"Brother?"

It was then that Hans realized that Franz was still waiting for an answer. After a few more seconds, a smirk came up in the prince. Yes, he had found exactly how he could play the queen's blackmail into his hands. "Tell me, brother. Do you still fancy the queen?" asked Hans as he stared to one of the bookshelves.

"You know I desire her." Franz narrowed his eyes towards his younger sibling. "Oh, and it just slipped my mind: I asked our father to come by at the Summer Ball."

"Really now?"

Franz blinked at his sibling's reply. He had expected him to pale at the prospect of their father being here, yet his face stayed emotionless. "You don't seem upset." Remarked Franz.

"No. I don't. Because I won't brag about the work I have done here… I give that glory all to you. I know our father won't accept the negociations I have made… but he will from your hand. The Southern Isles need this; we can't sit by and let Father destroy weeks of good work."

"Hm.. I have to admit I must agree." Said Franz with bright eyes at the vision of having his father's approval. "but I'm also not daft. What is your price for this generosity, brother?"

Hans contemplated for a little while on what he should say and what not. "I wish to have Lars' seat."

"Now that, is quite the ambition, Hans." Said Franz with both admiration and distrust. He honestly didn't know his brother had it in him to play so dirty. "And for such a price, you'll need much more to offer then just our father's approval to me in order to let Lars dissappear."

"You can have the queen." Spoke Hans with straight face. He knew what his brother was planning to do. Franz had taken his father to the summer ball for one thing: to give his blessing for his and Elsa's marriage. Elsa would have no time to refuse; the people and the council were begging her to get married as soon as possible. "I won't walk in the way when you make your move towards her."

Franz scratched his beard. "uhm..approval from father, and being King-Consort of Arendelle…" Franz glanced back towards his brother. "If I agree.. I don't wish to be traced when you dispose of our brother." He had no hatred for Lars… but no affection either. Instead of 13 princes, there would be 12. A simple calculation, a simple fact. "I'm just wondering though… why the seat next to throne as prince-King?"

"If I were to dispose of Caleb, it would raise suspicion immediately towards one of our brothers. I don't want to take that risk. Besides.. as Prince-King you have much more freedom to pull strings then if I were a King." Replied Hans.

"Indeed." Mumured Franz. "So, who would come in your position, as Duke of Ulminch?"

"I heard one of your sons couldn't find a position…" tapped Hans with his finger on the seat.

"My, You really have it all worked out." Smiled the older brother. "Frankly, I didn't know you would ever come into the game, little brother."

Hans didn't reply at his remark. "There is one more thing… The Queen has a clear affection for me. She will want to spend time with me, and I would wish you would keep those moments."

"Why?"

 _Because, I can't raise any suspicion towards my plan.._ He couldn't say that. It was a weak argumentation, and Franz would feel the uncertainty in the tone of the sentence. He could back off, still and sell the information to father and Lars. Who would gladly see him hanged for his treason. "Because, i want to see her surprise and realization that she has been played by me the whole time. I want to see her crumble underneath her broken heart, like every woman does. Which you will gladly patch up as her perfect prince charming." Spoke Hans without any remorse. Oh, he had an affection for her too, he won't deny it.

But as the hours had passed, he truly wondered if she really felt affection for him at all. He was the thirteenth prince, always overlooked, always unseen. It would be no difference with her and he was a fool to think otherwise.

His heartbreak was far less when you considered the things he got in return:

\- The southern Isles would be free of her blackmail, thanks to Franz marrying her. She couldn't let her husband's country go into a crisis couldn't she? Not only that, but she would take much more drastic solutions in order to help his country.

\- Elsa's blackmail only worked on him, instead of Franz. She trusted him enough to tell him her fears… with him as support gone, she would be totally alone.

\- And lastly… Elsa's heartbreak over him. That little b*tch would regret the day she crossed him!

Hans blinked, realizing he had hold his breath all this time. Again, Hans looked to his reflection, that had seemed even more sinister, more darker than before. But this time, the prince didn't flinch away, admiring his new self. _Hadn't he become stronger? Wiser? Conceal, don't feel…_

And he didn't feel anymore indeed.

"It seems we have a deal then."

Hans took his brother's hand, and the deal was struck.

* * *

It was so hot, even the animals didn't move as Hans and Elsa rode to their familiar 'training' space, near the waterfall. Unlike previous days, the tension was clouding in-between the two, like a fog over their communication. Both were too occupied in their own thoughts on how to put the other in check-mate rather then mend their previous friendship.

She should have told him sooner, about her magical powers...mused Elsa as she glanced to the prince. But what if he tried to use it to his own beneficial needs? What if he told someone, what if they threw her into chains? No, distrust would have been formed a lot more sooner then now.. and it would have had the exact same outcome nonetheless.

As she rode on, Elsa couldn't help but think of an arranged marriage. Both bride and groom wouldn't meet untill they said their vows at the church. No words were ever said before, which meant no seeds of disloyalty towards one another. If it had been that way… would it have been different between the two of them? If this.. if that. She shouldn't dwell on what could have been between the two. But what hadn't happened before, didn't mean it couldn't happen now. If she bound Hans to her as her husband, there was no reason anymore for their secrecy. The Southern Isles would gain much more help then she could give right now.

Hans too, was thinking of their relationship – or, what remained of it. Should he have told her, about his increasing lust for power? She would ship him back home to the southern isles, making his father promise that he was never allowed to negotiate in such high position ever again… No, the distrust would have been much sooner in-between them… and it would have the same outcome nonetheless: he would return to the southern Isles and be content with the position as Prince-King. It was close enough to power he felt himself to be safe arround with.

 _And yet… you plan on murdering your brother. You plan on breaking the girl's heart. Isn't this going to far? You do all this, to reign yourself in, so you aren't tempted by your own hubris.. yet you give yourself no boundaries on murder and breaking trust…_

Hans shook his head, pushing his voices away as much as he could. _He couldn't stop now. He had given his word._

 _And what is your word now? Is it still as honourable as before? Still just and true?_

Sitron rumbled worried as he felt his master's conflict. _Hans… don't think too much._

 _I'm worried that I will, my friend,_ replied Hans. _I don't even know what is right or wrong anymore. Do you?_

 _No. But I don't know what you humans value as right or wrong… I'm still a horse._

Hans smiled wryly. _I sometimes wished you weren't._

 _Hm…_ Sitron shook his head back and forth. _I dunno. I like it too much when I can hurle you from my back._

The prince's mouth split finally into a grin, feeling himself more at ease then before. As they both came by the waterfall, the two royals dismounted and went towards their familiar place.

"Leave Kjekk at the tree with Sitron." Commanded the prince when Elsa wanted to take her horse with her.

"But.. I thought, with the lessons before you still wanted to-"

"That was before." Interrupted Hans. "The Summer Ball is in less then two weeks and you don't become a professional dancer in that amount of time."

With a grumble, the queen let her horse close to Sitron, who was more then mildly intrigued by his female companion.

 _I will NOT have you chase Kjekk and make the queen's horse pregnant._

 _But I didn-_

 _Yes you did think of doing it!_ Repremanded Hans to his animal friend. _You're both full-breeds, but not from the same ancestor. We can't mingle your blood. Now, stop making goo-goo eyes at her!_

 _…fine._ Grumbled Sitron back.

"Now" spoke Hans to the queen. The first dance I'll teach you, is the walz. It will certainly be one of the first dances on the ball, and since you'll need to select your dance partner, it is best to start with that." Hans stepped forward and guided the queen's hands to its right place. "One, two, three.. one two three.."

Elsa winced when she stepped repeatedly upon his feet.

"Don't look down, your highness. You don't lead, let the man do it."

Elsa scoffed. "Sure. Because a woman is never fit to lead, isn't it?"

"No. I never implied such a thing. However, in dance you will have to put your attitude aside. In the dance it is all about trusting one another."

"Says the man who barely speaks his own thoughts." Retorted Elsa as they did the four steps once more.

"I would have, if you had given me time. Instead you threaten to let my country fall to ruin." Came Hans' reply as he mentioned with his hand to Elsa for her to swirl around. "You never left me any choice instead of letting me in on your… _handy_ secret." Whispered Hans in her ear as Elsa's back stood against his chest.

"Its too dangerous for you to know." Elsa laid her head on his shoulder and she felt the strong rise and fall of his chest, and his rapid heart beating. They did a circle like that, still with linked hands.

"I will make for myself out what is dangerous or not." Smiled Hans calmly as they went out of the embrace. Inside however, he wasn't so calm. The pull was there once more as they moved arround one another in perfect synchronisation and the urge to plant a kiss on her cheek…

No! With a scowl, Hans averted his view from her beautiful eyes. _This woman had blackmailed him! Get your focus right!_

 _You could have had it all… instead you still run away from her while there is no need for it. Look at what she does? She's flirting, asking…_ Hans smiled back to the queen and pulled her closer to him.

 _Conceal don't feel…_

At this moment, he wished he could go back to his more naïve, quieter self. All he did right now, was plan and think, while earlier he would have simply lived and loved the present moment.

 _Then again, why shouldn't he?_

 _You can't forget what she-_

 _No, I won't! It's just… enjoying the moment._

So, Hans relaxed once again and led the queen around. It didn't feel too forced anymore now that he began to actually enjoy it. "you're getting good."

Elsa blushed. "well… I have a good teacher. Its just… I have difficulty to get the rhythm of the steps without any music."

"Why hadn't you said that earlier?"

To Elsa's surprise, she saw the prince give her a genuine grin before striding to his horse. She couldn't help but grin as well. For a moment, both were just as they both had met: a prince and queen in need of a friend who could relate to how they felt in their isolation. The queen frowned when Hans took something of his baggage. "what is it?"

"It was a gift from my mother, when she came back from a diplomatic trip in Swital… it's a music box." The prince began to wind the handle, and a tune began to play.

The queen couldn't help but giggle at the stiff notes that came out of the box; it wasn't smooth like a true musician. "I don't know, I still prefer a true instrument over this squealing cat."

Hans let out a soft laugh. "Me too, but for now it will do for learning you the basics. May I have this dance, m'lady?" he bowed, and offered his hand.

"You may." Nodded the queen as she laid her hand into his. They began once again, swirling arround the hill with flowers, with the sun upon their heads. Soon, Elsa couldn't help but feel slightly light-headed. She didn't know if it was from the sun, or from dancing. Perhaps both.

Once again Hans tried to do the ending pirrouete with her and this time, she did it perfectly. The two royals breathed heavily as they stared to one another, with Hans upholding the queen with his arm on her back. "That was.. good." breathed Hans out. "Very.. good."

"Thank you." spoke Elsa with irregular breath as Hans pulled her upright once more. With red cheeks the queen felt herself being planted against his chest once more. She couldn't help but close her eyes and lean on him, listening to his quick heart beat.

Hans shifted when the seconds lengthened into minutes. "Your majesty, If I may..." He saw the confused, flustered look of the queen and he nearly melted at the sight. "If I may... can I get to the horses to give them some water?" gulped the prince.

"Oh..yes off course!"

Hans quickly moved towards the horses to give their heated bodies some refreshement. After the task, he was thirsty too and he refulled the flask to drink from it. "Do you need some..?" asked the prince with his outstretched hand obtaining the flask.

"Yes, thank you but I can take it myself." smiled the queen as she began to hop from one stone from another. In order to get fresh drinking water, the prince had to get far from the edge of the river.

"Your majesty, the stones are way too slippery-"

"I said I can handle it!" snapped Elsa while she took another jump. However, her inattention to the jump caused her feet to being misplaced on the stone and the queen squealed when she lost her balance.

"watch out!" Before he could do anything, Hans felt her hand grab his shirt and he fell down too. Coughing and sputtering, Hans broke through the surface and desperately tried to get his eyes dry. "Elsa?" Where was she? It shouldn't take too long for her to come back up.. Unless... Hans felt his body grow cold. Did she even know how to swim?! The prince dove back downwards, kicking his feet to get more speed. come on... where was she?! His eyes prickled from the water and his ears hurt from the slight water pressure, but he ignored it. the prince narrowed his eyes when he saw a faint yellow glow in the little sunlight that was being cast on the small lake. That had to be the queen!

His lungs screamed for air by the time he took hold of her and his head began to pound when he tried to get upwards. Come on, just a little... With a loud scream, the prince broke through the surface for a second time, and immediately pulled Elsa upwards as well, cradling her against his chest. With a groan, the prince laid themselves on the bank. Although his muscles were protesting, the prince turned his attention towards the unconcious woman next to him. "Elsa wake up!" He began to shake her shoulders, pat her cheek..

nothing.

Hans' eyes travelled downwards, to the corset she wore. No doubt it was very tight, even taking out the ability to breathe properly. the cheeks of the prince reddened. It wasn't appropiate for him to do! But then again... she could die unless he didn't act quickly.

God please forgive me...

After pressing any hesitation out of his mind, the prince tore the tight corset apart of her body, and threw it away. Immediately after, he saw Elsa cough the remaining water out of her lungs.

Elsa blinked once more to see clearer, and noticed prince Hans closeby. She felt.. strangely light in her movements, and she glanced downwards to see her corset gone. "What... what did you do?!" screamed ELsa ashamed as she clasped her hands arround herself in an attempt to cover her.

"I needed to remove it in order to save your life!" retorted Hans as he gave her his shirt.

"What.. keep that on!" blushed Elsa, who immediately attempted to give him his property back.

"Would you rather go like this to the palace?" waved Hans to her slim undergartements. "Your reputation is far important then mine, your highness." snapped Hans.

With a grumble, Elsa pulled the oversized shirt over her body. "You will NOT talk to anyone about this." warned the queen as they rode back to the castle.

"No.. but the people will..." muttered Hans under his breath.

 **Alright, again an explanation of Hans' motivations.**

 **His mind is getting pretty blurred right now: he wants to spend time with her, but on the other hand, he wants to get away from her as well. Which was why he made the deal with Franz. He keeps seeing Elsa as for not to raise suspicion with her, but as you can see, his attraction gets only stronger. XD**

 **Next time, you'll see the Summer Ball.. and Anna gets an appearance, giving quite the consequences to the political mess. ;)**


	9. The Ball

"Alright, 5th subject for today.. Duke Haljarson, can you please explain why-"

BANG BANG! the door flew open and a startled queen looked behind her so she could see who was the reason of this intrusion. "Princess Anna?" Her little sister was the least she expected to show up at a council meeting. Perhaps she had finally shown some interest in her duties? "What is the reason for coming unannounced?"

"uhm.. Elsa.. I mean Queen Elsa" corrected Anna immediately. "I..uhm..."

"I'm quite in a busy shedule, princess Anna, so if you could please hurry up, then-"

"I'm pregnant!" blurted Anna out, and a grin began to appear on her face. "Ever since the Coronation ball, I've had... cravings for food, and extreme mood changes and.. my moon blood has been late-whoaaaah!" The princess screamed in shock when Elsa stood up and pulled her out of the council room with her hand arround her wrist. As if she was a disobedient child that was being pulled forward by its mother.

Elsa didn't say a word to her youngest sibling untill she was in the library. "Leave, all of you." spoke the queen with gritted teeth when she saw a few guests residing in the room. After the last footsteps were dissappearing arround the hall, Elsa locked the door and turned her attention back to her sibling. "Anna... tell me that is NOT true."

"I've asked the doctor about the symptoms and they all correlated with the ones I have." answered Anna in confusion. She thought that her sister would be happy with this!

"And who is the father?" asked Elsa with thin lips as her hands balted into fists. Her magic was already screaming for release, and she willed it down with the technique Hans had learned her: slowly breathe in and out through your nose. It worked barely.

"I.."

"Who is the FATHER, Anna?" shot Elsa out to her sister.

"I.. I don't know." stammered Anna out. "I was quite drunk at the Coronation ball, you know so I don't quite remember him." A scream came out of Anna's throat when Elsa slapped her on the cheek.

"You egoistical FOOL!" roared Elsa with blazing eyes. "Do you have any idea what you have done, by telling this in front of the whole council?"

"But... You told me to speak because you were busy!" retorted Anna both in anger and confusion.

"Yes, but not something like that!" said Elsa as she pointed to Anna's not yet so pregnant belly.

"Look it doesn't matter now..The council would have known one way or another... Its just.. more early." tried Anna with a trembling voice. Never, ever had her sister reacted so furious towards her, and it scared her out of her wits.

"Doesn't matter?" whispered Elsa. "Doesn't MATTER?!" Her hands shook from keeping her magic in, and she knew she had to calm down, one way or another. Or her sister would pay the price of her lack of control.

 _Well, she asked for it... She doesn't even flinch at the havoc she created in Arendelle. All the trade proposals, all the sweat and tears she had shed for making the relationships.. would be gone in the wind forever. No-one wants to work with a princess who mothered a bastard, and a queen who is seen as a seducer of men._

Gossip, even untrue were hard to sniff out.

"It matters to the whole of Arendelle, Anna! Our reputation is ruined thanks to you!"

By birth, Anna's child would be a bastard, illegimate to inherit the throne of Arendelle. And by her consummating before an eventual marriage, no man of noble birth would EVER want to sleep with her after this. Anna would stay without husband for the rest of her life. And without Anna sucessfully providing an heir to the throne... only herself was left.

She. A mother. Elsa shuddered at the thought of how a child could be with her and a imaginary husband. No doubt the child would inherit her powers, or worse.. be misformed by her altered genetics. The queen was taken out of her thoughts when Anna said something.

"But.. you can fix it right?" asked Anna with a small innocent smile.

For a moment, Elsa had the urgent need to slap her sister another time. _Off course. SHE had to clean up the mess, because she was the oldest, because she had to set the example!_ "Can you remember any detail about the father?" spoke Elsa hollowly.

Anna thought deeply. "Well, he had blonde hair..." Meanwhile, Elsa let her mind's eye go over all the dignitaries and princes who had that hair color. She had arround 30 candidates. "And, he was quite young and had a strong frame..." blushed Anna as a little more came back.

Well, most of them were quite old.. arround 15 could be left out. And another 5 was too fat. Elsa chewed on her lip as she had the 10 suitable bachelors over. One of them, would become Anna's husband. "You'll be marrying Benedict of Ambiera."

"Excuse me, what?"

"He has blonde hair, strong frame... if we don't want to raise suspicion, you'll need to marry before your belly begins to show."

"But... I don't even love him!"

Elsa shot a piercing glare to her younger sister. "No, you don't. And you'll probably never will. That's the burden of wearing a crown, little sister. You caused this, now it is yours to solve as well. Woo the prince. I saw he was quite taken with you at the ball, and no doubt he will go in on your avances. If we're lucky, he agrees to marry before your 3th month" mumbled Elsa.

"I... I don't believe you!" spoke Anna finally out. "You are dirigating my whole life as if it is already decided!"

"It was decided when you let that bastard grow inside your belly!" snapped Elsa back as she pointed to Anna's stomach.

Anna's eyes widened at Elsa's words and her hands went instictively towards her stomach, as if she wanted to protect her child from her harsh words. "Elsa.. He.. or she, is going to be your nephew or niece... You're going to be an aunt." whispered Anna with tears in her eyes. "I know you are angry with me but please.. don't take that out on my child."

Elsa stared back with an ice cold look. "I don't have a nephew or niece." said the queen with a sharp voice. "And I will never have one." With long strides the queen dissappeared out of the room, leaving Anna in tears in the room.

As the princess desperately tried to stop her tears from falling, she couldn't help but feel glad that she had told only half of the truth. With her sister quickly gaining the name "Ice Queen", Anna knew she had to withold the true identity of the father in order to protect him. He was no prince or noble man, which would make it even more of a stain on the royal family. No doubt Elsa would banish him from the kingdom and then she would never see him again.

She couldn't let that happen to Kristoff.

* * *

"His royal Highness King Michael of the Southern Isles!"

Hans couldn't help it but flinch at the shoutout of the name. Even though there was nothing to be afraid off, the prince couldn't erase his old habit of being invisible.

"What is it, Brother?" whispered Franz as their father descended down from the stairs. Franz had been so engrossed in a conversation that he hadn't paid attention at all to the incoming guests. The prince stood with his back towards their approaching father and wasn't aware at all that he came closer towards them. "You look like your wife slapped you in the face. If you had a wife that is." joked the older prince towards Hans.

Franz finally noticed Hans' look behind him and the prince turned as well. "Oh great. Not a moment of peace he gives us." grumbled the prince to his younger brother.

"Franz, my son!" bellowed the Southern King as he wrestled his way through the packed guests. "Where are you?" When the King finally made it towards his two sons, the two princes bowed respectfully before him.

The King waited till they rose once more and embraced Franz as tightly as he could. "How have you been, my son? Has the queen taken our trade proposals?"

"I had to do some modifications, but after that the queen was quite pleased, father." spoke Franz. "As we speak there are already ships sailing towards the Southern Isles with Ardellian products."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you." grinned the King. "Now, where is the queen you told me so much about in your letters?" The King passed by his youngest son, barely giving him a glance in the process.

Hans sighed at his dissappearing brother and father in the huge crowd - with his father no doubt boasting about all the deeds Franz had done. the youngest prince shook his head and took a glass of champagne, watching the dancing couples glide across the floor. Soon, his father would see what he could do. He would be at his side, for the time that his father still had on this world, and he would make him proud.

* * *

"Presenting... Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Elsa took a deep breath and mustered up a smile as she walked towards her throne. Everyone, including her own sister, bowed towards her as she passed by. "Please, rise!" called the queen's voice far and wide across the room. "I will keep this short. Please enjoy the music, the food and one other's company."

The crowd clapped politely and not sooner after its sound had ceased, Elsa saw several bachelors gaze hopefully to her. To be honest she was glad the Summer Ball applied that the ruler sought a partner to dance with. Now, she could walk arround without them flocking arround her like sheep arround its sheperd. Elsa's gaze shifted across the people in the room, contemplating who she should chose as her first dance partner.

Red hair flashed across the black and blonde ones, and Elsa couldn't help but feel her heart flutter. She could chose anyone she wanted right? She knew Hans' rythm better then anyone else's - it was better not to make a fool of herself when she repeatedly steps on someone else's feet.

But then again... Elsa sighed, as the duke's words came back into her mind.

If you wish it to stop, or at least cease a temporary halt to those rumors, perhaps it is beneficial to concentrate on another eligible bachelor besides Prince Hans on the upcoming Summer Ball.."

Yes, now defenitely was not the good moment to spend time with prince Hans. the rumor about her getting half-naked back to the castle with the prince at her side, had only fuelled the conspiracy of their 'relationship'. And, seeing how she had to find a good alliance (or, in other words, marriage) with a wealthy country in order to provide Arendelle an heir, it would be indeed better if she didn't chose any of the Southern princes.

After all, who knows how long the crisis would hold, that she was forced to aid in its resolve. So, this left Benedict of Ambiera and Johann of Frankmark: two bachelor princes, with a wealthy country where Arendelle could benefit enormously from. Since she had already promised the Council that Anna would marry Benedict, it left Johann for her.

"Your majesty." Elsa stopped in front of Prince Johann, who blinked surprised at her attention towards him. "It would give me the greatest pleasure if you can lead me through this first dance."

"Off course, your highness" replied the man's heavy voice. "the honor is all mine." The couple went to the middle of the dance floor and once they had taken their stances, the musicians began to play at Kai's command.

Elsa couldn't help it but to compare the prince to Hans' style. He was way too... floaty in his movements, causing her to be confused on where he wanted to move. After the last four steps, the queen let out a sigh of relief when the last notes echoed in the room. Everything had gone just fine, and she hadn't stepped on his feet either! "Thank you, prince Johann." courtised Elsa politely. "It was wonderful dancing with you."

"As it was for me" answered Johann with kind eyes. "May I ask this second dance as well?"

the hesitation was only shortlived, and Elsa nodded once more. He may not be Hans, but she quite enjoyed his quiet, yet observant behaviour. As they went on swirling across the room, the queen noticed many other couples threading the dance floor as well. "What are your hobbies, prince Johann?"

"Well, I paint quite often" admitted the prince. "sword and arrow have never been strong points, so I rather write the constellations of the stars, and songs of the past." the man paused. "i'm not really selling myself am I?"

Elsa let out a soft chuckle. "Every man or woman has his place here on earth, Prince Johann, each with their own gifts. There is nothing to be ashamed of an imaginative mind and a beautiful voice."

Johann's smile became more relaxed at her words. "And you, your highness?"

"I'm playing the piano, and I try to sing as well. Although I doubt my singing voice is as good as yours" blushed Elsa, as she had heard of Prince Johann's famous ballads.

"I've never heard it, so I can't judge it." replied the man, who glanced aside. "It seems we have to change, your highness. I hope to see you again and hear your musical talents."

"And I yours as well." replied Elsa quickly before she spun into another's arms. the queen blinked once more to make sure it was indeed the person she thought he was. "Your majesty... I did not know you were quite the dancer. Is there something off regarding your wife that I should know about, before you sweep me of my feet?"

The King of the Northern Isles grinned at her joke. "You flatter me by complimenting my dance moves, Queen Elsa. But no, unlike many other elligible men, I am already happily married. I merely dance to keep my hip in a good condition."

"And your physique as well, I believe" went Elsa on.

"Your majesty..." rumbled the King with shining eyes of misschief. "To say such bold things... surely you don't wish to cross me?"

"I believe we already are doing this on the dancefloor."

The King's laugh boomed arround the ballroom, causing many dissapproving glares towards the man. "It seems, you were a comedian in one of your past lives, your majesty." remarked the King. "I'd love to talk more, but apparently our dance is at its end."

"So it seems. Good evening to you, your majesty." Elsa swirled out of his hands, to her next partner. She danced with 8 partners during the dance... and no, Hans wasn't among them, as much as she selfishly wished otherwise. When the next dance started however, the queen was quite thirsty from the crowdy atmosphere and decided to get a drink.

Just when she wanted to pour a glass, a harsh movement across her elbow made her spill the liquid on the table.

"O my, your highness, forgive me!" spoke the stranger as he helped the queen with cleaning up the mess.

"No, it is fine really." waved the queen his apology away, and she carefully put the glass back on its steady place. She decided in the end it wouldn't be a good idea to be drunk right now. "It was a mere accident."

"King Michael of the Southern Isles." bowed the man respectfully before offering her his arm. Elsa gladly took it, as she didn't wish to return to the dance floor just yet. That, and the fact that she was truly curious to meet Hans' father. "I've heard many things from my son about you."

Elsa frowned at his choice of words. Son?! He had TWO of them present in this very room. However, she didn't wish to make an enemy upon first meeting, so the queen kept her mouth shut about it. "Really? Only positive news I hope?" smiled the queen to her companion next to her. The king returned it, but Elsa soon felt it wasn't genuine... merely a mask to the people arround them, so they wouldn't see his true thoughts on the matter.

She had met many nobilities and royals alike who thought she wasn't fit as a woman, and on such young age to rule. Yet, most of them managed to conceal most of their dissapproval, which earned slightly her respect for them. It showed that they could work past their grudgements, showing their maturity in their business.

Hans' father however...

"I've heard you weren't approving of certain points in our trade proposal."

Certain, was a small word.. thought Elsa as her mind returned to Franz' catastophic preparation. She couldn't say that to his father though. And besides, the matter was over and dealt with. "Yes, but we've managed to come to an arrangement" retorted Elsa, indicating that she didn't wish to speak of trade topics any longer. "I'm sure Prince Hans will inform you about the details he-"

"Prince Hans?" spoke the King with a repulsed face. "What has he done to bother you?" the man sighed. "I'm terribly sorry on his behalf your grace."

Elsa stayed quiet - too shocked by the sheer disaffection the King held for his youngest son. He didn't say "Hans" or "son" to him.. if she didn't know they were related in blood she would believe it! "Your majesty, Prince Hans has done nothing to bother me, on the contrary." Elsa didn't want to tell more. It was clear that the King had his own, narrow-minded view on his son. If she would try to go against him, he would only be more convinced of his own right.

"Hm.. i'm glad to hear that." mumbled the King absent-mindedly. "Look, Queen Elsa, I've seen you look at my son with quite the affection."

Startled, Elsa glanced to the man next to her. "You... have?"

"Yes. Oh, don't worry your highness." smiled the man when he saw Elsa's slightly worried face. "I approve of you two. And I wanted to relief you of your fear this very evening by saying you in person, that you have my blessing."

"Hold on... Blessing for what?" brought Elsa out as the last word sunk in.

Before the King of the Southern Isles could give Elsa her needed answer, the trumpets called. Why did they do that? wondered the queen as she recognized one of her council members come forward. It was Haljarson, one of the few members in her council that didn't exactly approve Elsa as Arendelle's sole ruler. They did it only unless something really important was to be announced. Fear struck inside her heart. What if a crazy assassin had crept into her halls? What if everyone here was in danger? Oh god.. Anna...

(Her nephew...)

"Forgive me for this intrusion, your royal majesties and nobility from foreign countries." began the Council leader in his loud booming voice. "Today, The Council would like to announce a special occasion.. Her royal Highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Prince Franz of the Southern Isles are engaged to be married!"

It was as if the ground dissappeared from her feet, and all the sound vanished arround her. Her eyes sought the prince the Council had taken out for her, and their eyes locked. There was no surprise on his face... only a satisfied smile that indicated his knowledge about the Council's plan. Who knows, maybe he had even orchestrated it before them, making them all believe that the Southern Isles and Arendelle were the best match for one another.

Whoever had pulled the strings, it didn't matter anymore. With a dizzy head, the queen accepted Franz' hand to pull her on the small stairs towards her throne - the throne they would soon share. It wasn't like she could refuse their marriage in front of the whole First World. As they stood before the clapping crowd, Elsa felt the prince's hand burning through her gloves.

"A glorious day for both our countries don't you agree, your highness?" smiled Franz to his soon to be wife.

"You will have the throne and my body, but never my mind" sissed the queen in-between her lips. "I always thought you a foul egoistical player, Prince Franz. It seems I thought you higher in regard then I should have."

Franz chuckled at her response. "Thank you, your highness. But it is not me who you should compliment, but my brother."

The cold didn't bother her, and yet she felt colder then she had ever been. "what?!" choked Elsa out, barely keeping her tears in.

"Your majesty, everything Hans did was to trick you into loving him. He would do that so often, I've lost count really... playing the alone o so broken prince, who is in need of friendship." spoke the prince with a laugh. "Many of my other brothers have tried to copy him, but Hans..." the prince shook his head. "He's the true master in that. Oh look, it looks like he's found his prey for tonight."

Elsa followed Franz' gaze, to see Hans talk amiably with a blonde woman, arround the same age as her. The queen couldn't stop a sob from escaping her lips, but she managed to keep her tears from falling down by sheer will. With a bile in her throat so large that it nearly cut all her air supply off, Elsa focused once more on the crowd; Yet, Franz' voice, as well as Hans flirting with another girl, couldn't be erased from her head. Her magic surged up in her arms, feeling her anger and grief, begging her to be released. No! she couldn't hurt these people!

 _Think of Anna...your nephew..._

 _She doesn't care about me, or Arendelle's reputation. Never thinking of consequences, always thinking her big sister will clean up the mess..._

 _Think of the people.._

 _they don't trust me to do things on my own. They whisper and make decisions behind my back...I'm to be bethrothed to a stranger without even asking my consent!_

"You've been played the fool, your highness" spoke Franz in a apologizing voice. "But I promise you, I will not ever hurt you like my brother did to you this night."

 _There was no loyalty... no trust... nothing. Had she not sacrificed enough for them already?! Had she not protected them from her curse, had she not been a perfect queen for the past 3 months?! Apparently not._

Elsa kept smiling though, as the crowd kept on clapping. It were the longest seconds of her entire life, as she waited for the clapping to end, so she could take her leave and cry and scream and whatever she- the queen stopped in the middle of her path when she saw Hans take something from his pocket, and even from afar, she could see the faint glow of a ring.

 _"I want to be everything my brother is not..."_

 _"I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it to be seen as an object."_

 _"There will be more balls, more festivities where they will try to win your heart."_

 _"Like I said, queen Elsa, I am content with what I have."_

He... he had PLAYED her, like putty in his fingers and she, the fool had actually believed every word he had said, every touch she had felt. She had trusted him with her fears, her doubts, she had nearly given away all her secrets to this man. This man, whom she had seen as her closest friend, who was now laughing with his new trophy price to show off to the rest of the world. She couldn't walk anymore as her whole view was occupied with the smiling couple. She saw Hans' face shift towards her, ever so slightly, before the girl said something that drew his attention away from her once more. It was that short look fulled with disinterest and without regrets, that made her sadness transform into a blood red rage.

 _Don't you DARE look away from me, you bastard!_

and the rage swelled inside her like the tide she had to withhold. It burned in her arms, increasing exponentially with the second. With a bloodcurling scream, Elsa's control slipped away and the frost crawled across the room, with only one thought in mind: to hurt Hans as much as he had hurt her. The guests screamed in fear and shock, but the queen paid no attention to them, as all her hatred was directed towards the prince. The ice was nearly upon him, and then he would freeze and shatter.

 _No._ Elsa felt with great satisfaction how easily she could command the ice now. She had barely given it thought, and her magic responded immediately. the queen's blue eyes fixated upon the girl next to Hans. to die so quick was not something that he deserved. She would take everything from him and he would beg on his knees before she ripped his heart out!

And so the ice changed ever so slightly its direction, pinning the girl's feet on the wooden floor. A shocked gasp was all she could take before the ice ceased her whole body, frozen in the midst of her movement. Then, the frozen statue shattered into million of pieces, flying across the ball room.

"Inger!" a small figure ran towards the biggest pile of ice and knelt before it, screaming in agony. "Inger... no... Not my daughter.." The Duke of Weaselton began to pick up the pieces in an desperate attempt to puzzle them back together, but hissed when they were too cold for him to take hold of. He could not even touch her.. The old man broke down, leaving the ball room as quiet as a grave.

The queen breathed heavily, and the red fog that had so dominated her view began to vaporize. The reality of what she had done began to seap into her mind. She.. she had killed her. She had meant for her to.. to be immobilized by her spikes... She didn't wanted to...

Elsa gulped when she saw the Duke's burning eyes upon her. "Guards! Guards! Seize the Queen!"

There was no way she could justify this with so many witnesses. No one would believe she did it on accident. Which left only one choice.. to become the vilain they wish her to be.

 _It was HIS fault! He let you despose your secret! He caused your pain, your anger... Then let him feel it!_

With a snarl, the queen lifted her hand, causing the prince to float from the ground, racing towards her. A careless gesture from her wrist dropped the prince on the ground. When he managed to get up again, blood had begun to drip from his forehead from the harsh drop on the wooden stairs. Elsa couldn't help but smile at the utter fear that was itched on his face. "They say that Wealth and Crown define what true power is... But you know what real power is?"

Hans didn't answer, and the queen grabbed his throat. A gasp escaped his mouth when frost began to crawl over his skin like a virus. After a few seconds the prince couldn't keep himself quiet and his screams tore across the room, making everyone shudder to the core.

"Real power, is to decide who lives, and who dies." whispered Elsa as she watched Hans shake in agony.

"Yes, yes, your highness..." brought Hans out as he tried to get Elsa's fingers away from his throat. He could barely breathe now thanks to the cold air that Elsa provided for his lungs.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" growled the queen as Hans' eyes bulged out from the lack of oxygen. "Go on.. beg."

Yet the prince's eyes stayed as defiant as ever and with a snarl, Elsa let the prince collide with Prince Franz, who was coming towards her with a sword and the two princes tumbled downwards, colliding with a few other guests. Elsa looked arround to see more guards coming her way, but with the increasing choas in the room it was hard to get through.

She could use this...

"Elsa!"

"Don't touch me!" roared Elsa as she waved her hand behind her. Her sister screamed in pain, but Elsa didn't turn arround to look how badly it was. If she were to say nothing, it would be far worse after all.

Ice sprank on instinct arround her feet, creating ice spikes as a barrier for both friend and enemy as she ran out of the ball room, to the courtyard...

"Get her! Kill the Witch-Queen!"

"Leave me alone!" Elsa moved her hand once more, creating ice spots for the guards to fall upon. She had already too much blood on her hands... One was more then enough. By threatening Hans, she had hoped to demotivate people to get after her. It seemed, safe for the duke of Weaselton, that it had worked. Only a few guards had fallen on the spots she had created, and already she could hear the sounds of crossbows being fired.

Instinctively, Elsa put her hands up and an ice shield came up to protect her.

"Move move!"

Like a caged animal, the queen ran on, often stopping and trying to delay the duke's soldiers from catching up with her. In her haste however, the queen hadn't paid attention to where she was going and she skidded to a halt when she came to the wide fjord sea. It was either drown or die... the queen took a step backwards, to feel suddenly a strong cold plate under her feet. She looked downwards to see a slither of ice arround her foot. Elsa glanced to the approaching guards before taking another step. Upon realizing it would hold, the queen ran further on the sea without looking back to her homeland.

* * *

2 weeks later, at borders of the northern wastelands and Arendelle...

Brunhilda shuddered as the winds made her body walz one way or another. Her fingers felt stiff even with her gloves on, and the girl desperately tried to get some feeling back into it. Her feet weren't any better and the girl took another pained breath as she heaved herself through the snow.

She and her friends had been playing hide and seek in the woods. She had been quite good in it really. Perhaps too good, as she couldn't find her friends anymore when it took too long for them to find her. as the hours passed and the sun began to set, the cold seaped through her clothing, making it difficult for her to think of a rational plan.

And then the storm came up.

It bit at her cheeks, and pained her eyes. The little oxygen arround her made her lightheaded, yet one thought she kept in mind: keep walking. She would die from hypthermia if she didn't. And so, she walked, whereever the storm wanted her to go. Silently the girl sent up a thanks to her father, who had given her the advice to walk WITH the storm, not against it. It would keep her longer alive.

Not really to be relieved about really. the girl shuddered once more as she thought of the hours she had to spent here alone. How long till she fell down of exhaustion? How long till the wolves came out to have their meal? Thanks to the storm, the night had fallen more rapid, hindering her in finding her way with the stars.

"AAAAH!" a groan escaped Brunhilda's mouth when she fell deep into the snow and forced her tired muscles to get up once more.

"Are you okay, child?"

Brunhilda blinked and looked arround her to find the origin of the voice. It must be her imagination from the howling winds. "where..." it came out only as a croaked whisper, and the girl tried again. "Where are you?!"

"Over here.."

the winds seemed to part before the female figure in front of her. "Are...are you an angel?" brought Brunhilda out to the blonde woman in front of her. She was in a beautiful ice blue dress and the girl wondered how she wasn't fazed by her transparent sleeves in this weather.

"What is your name?" asked the woman as she knelt in front of her.

"Brunhilda."

"That's a lovely name... Are you cold?"

Brunhilda nodded her head and her knees wobbled from exhaustion.

"Oh poor thing..."

the girl frowned when she couldn't feel any body warmth radiating from the woman's hug. Was she even alive? For a moment fear took hold of her as she thought of the Draugr that roamed this land, who sucked the blood out of their victims. But as her head was placed against her chest, the girl relaxed when she could hear her heart hammering. She was safe to be arround.

"I promise you, the cold will never bother you anymore."

Brunhilda felt her lips touch her cheek and indeed, her stiff body relaxed upon her touch. She could still feel the intensity of the weather arround her, just... her own body didn't seem affected.

"Thank you, madam" brought Brunhilda out. Now she could go back safely to your family and she told this to her rescuer.

"My dear, you don't have a family."

Brunhilda stared confused to her companion. "Off course I have a family! I have a brother, and a mother and a fath-" the girl stopped mid-sentence when the woman kissed her on her other cheek."You're right, I don't have a family." said the girl at loss. Where should she go now? Was she doomed to walk in the wild till the end of her days?

"you and I can become one." replied Elsa as she stroked the girl's messy hair. "Wouldn't you like that?"

the girl thought of it a short while, before nodding and taking her offered hand. "What is your name? I just realized I never asked yours before."

"Elsa." smiled the woman to Brunhilda. "My name is Elsa. But, I prefer to be called the Snow Queen."

 **Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned indeed.**

 **Before you flip out on Elsa resenting Anna's child, hear me out: During this time, bastards were a shame in any family of noble birth. Elsa wished for Anna to get married as soon as possible, in order to save Arendelle reputation, and so she would have a happy life with her husband instead of being banished from the kingdom with her bastard child.** **Elsa needs time to come to grasp with Anna's bastard child, which was why she reacted so heavily. Think of it as if parent would react to a child if it did something wrong. First they would get angry, but later on they will forgive your mistake. I always see Elsa as a mother figure to Anna, not just solidly her sister as well.**

 **I did not expect this fic to grow so quickly, as it was meant as a one shot. But, thanks to your support, I have found motivation to go further into this AU. please leave reviews. They are my meal and drink for inspiration.**


	10. The guilt

Hans groaned and clutched his throbbing head. The light was too bright for his eyes and he shut them once more as he sought for any injuries his body could have.

"Hans! Are you okay?!"

the prince winced - it was far too loud for his oversensitive ears. "Imfine..." mumbled Hans through his teeth.

Franz helped his unbalanced brother up, but immediately had to support him as Hans' feet gave out once more. "Easy there." With a grunt, the man placed his younger sibling up the queen's throne, finding no other seat nearby to bring his brother to.

"Damn.." growled Hans as his vision saw before his eyes. "What happened while I was out?"

"The queen ran off when the Duke ordered the guards to seize her." said Franz in a monotone voice, as if he was reading a paper. The shock caused the prince not to process everything properly. "From what I've heard, they persued her till the lake."

"How many wounded?"

"We don't know the exact number yet, but for now there are arround 38 wounded and 6 dead"

And 6 deaths. Hans swallowed as he saw nobility help one another up. 6 deaths, he had caused today by pushing the queen to her breaking point. As his eyes travelled across the room, the man stiffened when he shaw the shattered remains of Inger.

 _Oh god no.._.

He'd hoped at least THAT had been a dream.

With ragged breath and pained muscles the prince pushed himself upright before the ground began to move under his feet.

"No, brother, stay down" ordered Franz as he put Hans back on his seat. "You got quite the knock on the head" said Franz as he stopped Hans' head from spinning too much.

"Wel, gee, I hadn't noticed." rolled Hans his eyes, but immediately had to stop when his headache worsened.

The two brothers stayed quiet for a while, too shocked by the earlier events. "Did you know?" burst Franz his question out.

"I knew as much of her secret as you, brother." replied Hans with a glare. "Why would I otherwise risk to break her heart?"

"Its snowing!"

"Snow? In October?"

"Yes, snow!"

The two brothers glanced to one another when they heard the panicing voices from outside the castle. "Help me up."

"Hans-"

"I said, help me up if your life is dear to you!" growled Hans to his older sibling.

Franz sighed. Death threats weren't exactly uncommon in their family. Such things didn't have their effect anymore, but Franz obliged his brother's wish. As they carefully threaded across the dance floor, zigzagging in-between the fallen furniture, broken chandeliers and layers of frost on the floor, the brothers conversation went quiet once more. They saw Princess Anna being helped up by Prince Benedict. The Duke of Gethburg was being treated by Princess Rapunzel and.. Hans couldn't remember the man's name at the moment, and thinking on it made his head pound.

"Your majesty.." Hans stopped leaning on his brother and carefully took a few steps. "I've heard of rumors regarding.. your hair and certain abilities arround it."

"If I were to treat every small cut in this room, the ones who need it the most will certainly die." snapped Rapunzel back as Eugene caught her tears in a half-broken glass. Immediately after, the man let a drop fall upon the Duke's cut open arm.

Hans grimaced when he saw the bone sticking out in an unnatural angle and focused once more upon the Coronian princess. He really didn't want to know how he got such a injury. "You misunderstand me, princess. It is not me who wishes treatement. I deserve it least of all." Hans pointed his finger towards Princess Anna a few miles away. "The princess needs to take up office as soon as possible if we want to keep stability"

Rapunzel's green eyes stood less hard towards the southern prince, but upon hearing her cousin's name, it quickly filled with concern. "Oh god.. Anna.." In all the choas, the Coronian princess hadn't yet seen the state of Anna, nor heard that she had been wounded as well. Immediately, the woman ran off to the princess of Arendelle.

Hans turned arround his heels, but felt his head spin in doing so. the man closed his eyes to erase his dizziness for a moment, before walking to the palace entrance door with Franz.

"I ask everyone to lend their ears! My name is Prince Franz of the Southern Isles, and this is my brother, Hans! Due to Princess Anna being unable to take office at this moment, we will temporarily do so in her name!" boomed Franz' voice across the courtyard. "Every healthy man who can still stand, Bring the wounded to the great hall!"

"Anyone who can help with wounds or sickness of any kind?" bellowed Hans across the courtyard. a few dozen hands went hesitantly up.

"sire, I can't really bandage wounds, but I know plants-"

"That's good!" ushered Hans the woman with the group. After that, he began to count heads. Arround 17 in total... "You all go to the great hall, where you will find Princess Rapunzel. Tell her I send you to help." Before they could ask any more questions about the sudden winter, the queen or their princess, Hans was already gone.

"Woodsmen! We need wood, hay and tinderboxes!" commanded Franz on the other side of the courtyard.

"You, you and you! gather a group to find blankets, and to use all the wool they have stocked!" pointed Hans to three uncertain looking women.

"Captain! go to the houses outside the village and check for inhabitants, food or any material you can find!" instructed Franz to the dazed man.

"We'll need carriages and horses to do so, your grace." answered the man.

Franz hesitated for a moment. They needed to keep the animals as fresh as long as possible. Their lives depend on it. "Take three carriages and twice the amount of horses" decided the prince. "whenever you can find citizens, let them carry as much as possible, as will your guards."

"Yes your grace."

"Parlour master, bagger your ships through the fjord! Break the Ice!"

"Kai, let the servants clean up the hall and ballroom!"

"Sewers? Are there any sewers here? Mend the blankets and spin the wool!"

"Shoemakers! Mend the shoes of the poor, the rich won't die if they don't have their extra pair!"

"You, you and you there! fill the beds with hay!"

"Tell the horsemaster to bring the horses inside and repair the stables!"

"Sire, his majesty King Michael of the Southern Isles wishes to see you." spoke an errant boy, nearly slipping on the icy stairs.

"Is he dying?"

"No, your majesty."

"Is he wounded?"

"No, your majesty."

"Then tell my father to sod off!" snapped Hans back, his mind focused once again on the tasks that needed to be done. "are there any fishermen over here?!" after that Hans turned his attention back to the errant boy. "what is your name?"

"Eric"

"Alright Eric, tell the nobility to open their doors and let the wounded inside." Hans had noticed the increasing crowd in the ballroom and he knew that they had to spread out.

"But sir, I can't-"

"Do. It." snarled Hans as he gave the boy a coin. Soon, the boy would realize how little the metal would be worth. food and wood had become the true gold here. "You, you and you! lead the rest of the men to gather water and fish from the fjord!"

"Gerda! get your maids to wash the blankets from the sick and wounded!" spoke Franz to the maidservant.

"Peter! get the farmers to gather their goats and sheep! shave and milk them dry!" ordered Hans.

"David! Gather the dead, find out their identity, and give them a final resting place!"

Ravenmaster! send ravens to the Lords in all of Arendelle! Let them bring report about their situation and bring it to the Council!"

It seemed the princes possessed their own powers too, as they were omnipresent across the whole city. They commanded with an iron fist - yet never too harsh to make the people feel uncomfortable with the power they held. When they spoke, not a slither of uncertainty was heard in their voices, yet they listened with great care to the worries and suggestions of the townspeople. They made the people listen to whatever they asked them to do, and everyone wondered how they could manage them to lead with such ease.

To both princes, it wasn't a question - it was a fact. They weren't just leaders because of their royal bloodline - they were born to be sheppards, to be protectors. They knew this with a natural instinct, and they did their work with pride.

More small leaders came up, working together with the two princes as they tried to give the people some sense of normality back in their lives. Not only was it essential for their survival in the next few weeks, but it was to keep the people from thinking (and therefore panicing).

Hans checked a beggar woman's pulse, to find nothing instead. "Guard, get her to the mass grave!" ordered Hans. How many were dead? Honestly he had no idea and frankly, he didn't even wish to know. Each frozen body he encountered was imprented in his head, each wound he saw, was as if inflicted upon himself.

He'd caused this... now, he had to solve this as well. One of the biggest problems that was beginning to form was the lack of food. without any harvest, people would soon began to starve. Just then, Hans passed his brother and he shared his thought. "We have water from the snow, but the food in general.."

"Most of the food gets taken here from the sea... but The water is too cold for the fishermen to be in so long." spoke Franz, as he had noticed the blue feet and hands of the men. They were the most valuable people out here - they couldn't afford to lose them. they had a few hunters who could shoot with bow and arrow, but they couldn't feed a whole town by their own "If the weather keeps going like this the ships won't be strong enough to break the ice."

"We'll let the fishermen take shifts." decided Hans after a short pause. "Only 4 hours in the water, half an hour rest. As for the water, they can still drill into the ice to make a fishing gate."

Franz chewed his lip before nodding his agreement on the plan. "How's the flower, potatoes, eggs and milk?"

"potatoes and milk, we have enough. Its more the eggs and flower I'm worried about."

"oh man" sighed Franz dissappointed. "No eggs anymore for breakfast then."

Hans couldn't help but laugh at his brother's face. His face turned serious again however, when thinking of the amount of food. "We really need to convince the nobility to stop consuming so much."

"Just tell Gerda not to give them any more then necessary." replied Franz to his sibling.

"I did. But when I rechecked the provisions, there was more gone then there should be."

Franz' blue eyes stood concerned. "If one begins to steal, everyone will stop keeping himself on the ration. Get the most loyal guards you can find, and let them guard the door."

Hans nearly wanted to retort and say that even loyalty was no match to hunger, but refrained. They weren't that far yet to go to extremes such as stealing or murder. Men became beasts when it was survival of the fittest. How long till they lost their animals? How long till the hunger drives them to eat each other's flesh? Due to the frozen ground, it would preserve the dead bodies. Accordingly to science, cooked human flesh was quite full of calories. Once, he had read of a man who had eaten his own wife and children to get through the winter..

Hans shuddered at how morbid his train of thought went, and looked downwards to the piece of bread in his hand. Although he felt sick, thinking of what the future could bring in this winter, he ate the bread nonetheless in slow little bites. Anything he could eat right now, could be used as reserve. He had to stay positive as an example for the people arround him.

What mattered was that the people were content.

For now.

"Your majesties! Princess Anna requests your presence at the Council meeting."

"Ah. Yes..." sighed Franz exhausted. "Tell her majesty that we will return as soon as we can."

"She wishes to see you right now, your grace."

"Captain, the farmers-" tried Hans to explain.

"Now" said the man emotionless. Although he admired the prince's aid, his loyalty stayed with the royal family.

Hans sighed deeply. He'd been trying to avoid the inevitable.. but he knew he had to face Elsa's sister at some point. Like everyone else, princess Anna had questions as for what the prince had done to make the queen lash out. And to her, he owned the truth the most.

Hans followed behind his brother inside the Council room, to see all the other members clean and shaved. With longing, the prince looked to a chair in the corner. Now that his mind came to rest, his body did as well and the exhaustion hit him like a hammer.

"Your majesties... it is entirely inappropiate to be so unfresh before the princess of Arendelle!" spoke Haljarson when he saw the tousled look of the two princes. Their coats were drenched in dust, sweat and snow, their hair uncombed and their gloves unclean.

Hans was far too tired to start a word game with the man, as was his brother and the two kept quiet.

"And it is entirely inappropiate to stand by and watch my subjects freeze!" retorted Anna to the Council member. "Weren't you objecting against giving your room to a few sick children?"

Hans kept his face blank, but on the inside, he couldn't help but look in slight admiration to the young princess. To be honest, he had seen her as a naive, dumb spare. Yet it seemed she wasn't so oblivious to everything after all.

"Prince Franz, first and foremost, I give you and your brother my thanks for helping the people when I couldn't." said Anna. However, it was clear with her restless shifting on the chair, as well as searching for the appropiate words, that she wasn't comfortable to take the role of her sister. "But, your help, and therefore my gratitude, comes from the problem that you seemed to have caused." Anna's eyes bored into Hans.

Alright, forget him complimenting her alertness. Hans shrunk back under her knowing gaze.

"Explain yourself to us, Prince hans, why my sist- the queen threatened you with powers she has never displayed to anyone before."

"He has probably cursed the queen" mumbled one of the men under his breath. "13 is the devil's number after all.."

"Quiet!" snapped Anna as she wanted to listen to the prince's explanation. the princess's eyes widened. "oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Anna stopped herself. She was acting queen now. She didn't have to apologize if she didn't want to. "I..uhm.. I wanted to say I didn't mean for any interruption." corrected the princess quickly. "Prince Hans, please begin."

"a few days ago, Queen Elsa offered me a permanent position as representative of the Southern Isles. I had declined this offer several times, but she was quite persistent in keeping me."

"More like 'fucking' you"

Hans' eyes shot towards the other men present at the table, but their faces, just like his were as blank as ever. However, one of the ministers' mouth went slightly up in a mocking smirk. Hans felt his blood boil at the sight of it.

"Prince Hans?"

the man blinked and concentrated his focus once more to the princess. Better was to tell a half-truth, then a full lie. "I felt I could do more good in my own country instead of serving as ambassador between our two countries. I thought it best to cut my ties with her as soon as possible, since the queen had gained a certain affection for me that I couldn't return. At the Summer ball, I spoke with.." Hans' breath stocked. "With Inger" went the prince on after collecting his feelings. "I gave her a ring. Not from me as part of an engagement, but from a friend, as a gift."

Anna stayed quiet for a while, contemplating on his words. She would ask the Duke later on if Hans' words were true or not.

The princess nearly wanted to ask what Hans had been doing in the forrest with her sister, but decided against it. It was quite a personal matter, not only would it be meddling in her sister's privacy, but it would be embarrassing for Hans and everyone else to hear. She would ask him whenever this situation was done and over with.

"Your majesty, this man insulted the queen, and Arendelle's reputation as well. Not to mention that he, along with Prince Franz irrational proposal, are responsible for the very winter we are now in. His deeds do not excuse what they has done, and therefore I suggest they will be put into prison." spoke Haljarson once again.

"You're right, both princes are the catalyst of this situation." spoke Anna very slowly to think of her next words. "But it would be foolish to put them on trial right now. The people will have no benefit of its overlong procedure. we've already enough to focus upon and we need every capable man to get Arendelle through this crisis."

"Be that as it may, your majesty.. rumor goes like fire arround time. People will talk about the events on the summer ball and once they hear that Prince Hans has made the queen lash out, even by accident..." Ragnar Arvidson let his sentence linger, not wishing to offend either the prince or the princess.

Anna bit her lip. the man was right. If the people were to know of the situation, they might not be so friendly anymore to the two princes as before. She could offer him, his brother and father protection... but that could have the reverse effect and make the people turn on her as well. How on earth did her sister do this?!

"However, if they were both cause and solution of the queen's winter.." lingered the sentence of another minister.

"If you wish to commit regicide, you can find someone else to do the job" said Franz deadpanned.

"No!" shouted the man with red cheeks. "No, its not what I meant, your majesty. What I meant, is that you and Prince Hans could search for Queen Elsa and bring her back to Arendelle. If she willingly returns, we'll give her a fair trial once she thaws the winter."

"Fair?!" Everyone's head turned when a chair fell on the ground. It was the Duke of Weaselton, with his face red from anger. "A fair trail?! that witch-queen killed my daughter! How can she be given a chance to defend herself, while Inger couldn't?!"

"My lord Duke, please calm down" said Anna with a shaky voice. Oh god.. this man could command his guards the very moment to go after her sister... or worse, the people in this room. Anna's hand went slightly to her stomach. How far would she go, to enact revenge on the murderer of her child? She would coat herself in blood if she would ever see her child harmed... "Lord Duke, we are all very sorry for your loss. But to maintain stability in our society, we need to follow the law. More specifically, Ardellian."

Anna took a deep breath, thinking of her tutor's lessons. "According to our criminal law, if the subject does not comply to attend his or her trial, the judge's guards are autorized to use voilence."

"She's guilty!" snarled the Duke. "You saw her all run away from us! She knows the law as good as you, your majesty. She did not comply for the simple reason that she wishes violence upon us all."

"You are troubled with grief, Lord Duke, but that doesn't give you the right to make conclusions on your own!" snapped Anna back. "May I remind you that the subject is still our ruling queen. To kill her before a proper trial, before stripping her of her title, makes us guilty of regicide! And since I'm not yet of age, Arendelle would have no ruler left, which is the least this country can handle right now!"

 _Those damn mood swings!_ cursed Anna as she tried to calm herself down. the young princess composed her emotions once more and turned her attention back to the two Southern princes. "your majesties, you shall depart tomorrow at first sunlight with an escorte of 5 men. That is if the Council agrees." Anna really wished she could reverse their roles arround - that she could search for her sister, and the princes staying here in Arendelle. But alas, her twisted leg due to falling on one of Elsa's ice spots... Rapunzel's tears could do wonders, but she could only do so much for everyone. "Everyone who agrees, raise hands." asked Anna as she looked over to the other council members. the decision had to by taken by unanimous vote. If one didn't agree, the plan wouldn't be carried out.

Simultaniously the hands were raised, and Anna blinked when she saw the Duke's hand among them as well. "The votes were unanimous and the plan shall be enacted tomorrow. This meeting is dismissed." declared Anna rapidly before the duke could have second thoughts.

"I offer two men, your majesties!"

the princess glanced worried to the two brothers. they had a air of nonchalance arround them - not at all concerned about the two assassins who could possibly stab them in the back during their trip. Hans noticed her gaze and nodded slightly to the worried princess.

They knew.

* * *

Sitron opened his eyes when he heard familiar footsteps coming towards him, and whinnied confused when he saw his master. _What are you doing here at night, two-legs? You need your beauty sleep!_

"Sh! keep it down, will you!" sissed Hans as he put on the horse's saddle. After securing it arround Sitron's belly and putting his luggage at the flanks of his horse, the prince mounted him and gallopped out of the castle courtyard.

He had paid the guards of this particular shift to turn the other cheek and not to raise alarm. It had cost all his money to them, but hey, what good is gold out here?

 _Why in carrot's name are you sneaking away before everyone else?!_

 _I can't have any more blood on my hands then I already have, my friend. Its my fault, so I'm the one that needs to go after her. Alone._

Sitron rumbled to give his dissapproval to his rider. _Alone?! What do you take me for, a pile of snow?!_

Hans laughed softly at his friend's remark and clicked his feet against the horse's flank, going higher and higher up the fjord. They rode on for hours, and soon their conversation became quiet as the cold stopped all train of thought.

 **I wanted to focus in this chapter on the situation in Arendelle, since I feel they glossed over this in the movie quite easily.**

 **Hans and Franz may be sneaky and despicable to the core, but they are still siblings. And deep down, although they will never say it aloud, they love each other in a platonic way.**

 **Next time, you'll see Hans meet a certain blonde ice harvester up his way to Elsa's palace...**

 **Please tell me what you think of the story so far! what did you like? what do you think should be better? I'm open to your suggestions and theories! Who knows, maybe I incoperate it somewhere in the story!**


	11. The confrontation

"Can I have a fire?" asked the child as it shook from the cold in Elsa's arms. Although the ice palace maintained a continuous temperature of -5 degrees, Raelyn's body was already so far into its hypothermic state, that it would take a warm bath to warm herself up.

"No." replied Elsa with an icy tone as she strode up the stairs.

"But.. If I don't make a fire... I'll die."

"I said, NO FIRE!" snapped Elsa. Upon seeing the frightened look of the child, her face softened once more. "Shhh.. Its alright." hushed the Snow Queen as tears dripped downwards Raelyn's cheeks. "You didn't know the rules yet. But now you know that I don't like any sort of warmth in here. Which remind me..." Elsa placed once again a kiss on each cheek. "Is that better?"

"Yes, mommy." nodded the child with an unweaponing smile.

Elsa couldn't help but return it slightly before opening the door to the room she was walking too. "Brunhilda, Kari, Solveig, Tyra! You've got a new playmate. Her name is Raelyn"

The laughter of children could be heard before they finally appeared before the Snow Queen. "How is it going, my children?" asked Elsa as she put the new member of their family down on the floor.

"Very good" nodded Brunhilda with pride as the Snow Queen walked into their room to see their progress.

"What.. what do you do here?" asked Raelyn with a frown. All she saw were gigantic glass shards spread across the floor.

"Its a puzzle that you children need to solve." replied Elsa in an absent-minded voice.

"But.. why?" shuffled Raelyn with her foot. She would much rather play in the snow with her new friends.

"Why?"

Raelyn winced when she heard the Snow Queen's voice become sharp as ice once more. Truly, she changed like winter itself. One time she was as soft as snow, the next as vicious as a blizzard.

"Did I not save you from death?" said Elsa's voice in a mere whisper. "Did I not give you a place to belong to? In return for this precious gift, how are you going to repay me?"

Raelyn swallowed and turned away from her piercing blue eyes. "I.. I don't know."

Elsa knelt once more in front of the child. "Well, I do." smiled the Snow Queen as she smoothed Raelyn's hair. "This mirror of mine is very, _very_ important to me. it would give me such happiness if you helped to repair it. Do that for me, and I'll give you and your playmates a pair of skates to skate on the lake a few meters away from here. Wouldn't you like that?"

Raelyn's eyes widened and she nodded at Elsa's proposal.

Elsa watched as the child ran to her fellow playmates to help them into solving the mirror back together. They were remarkably fast into finding the smallest puzzle piece and mending it to the right piece... but still. The Snow Queen's eyes flickered to the huge, yet incomplete part of her Mirror. Its completion was far from near and she had need of far more children to do so. Silently Elsa walked out of the room, to see Marshmallow at the door standing guard.

"Should any of them pass, you bring them back in without harm. Is that understood?" asked the icy woman without even waiting for an answer. She knew her creations obeyed her without hesitation.

So much more loyal then her former subjects... Elsa's lips went thin when she thought of Arendelle, seeing familiar faces forming before her mind's eye. A cracking sound arround her took her attention and Elsa scolded when she saw her ice palace take a blood red color.

Conceal, don't feel.

Don't feel.

The children... You don't want to see them hurt do you?!

Elsa took another deep breath and concentrated on their faint heartbeats at the first floor. After realizing she could make them immune to the cold, as well as forget their parents, Elsa had noticed that she was linked to them.

One, two, three...

Slowly Elsa felt her anger diminished once more as she calmed down by their heartbeats. Now... Elsa's eyes flickered open once more and she strode outside. Lets find some food for them..."

* * *

Hans rubbed his eyes from exhaustion. In the forrest, it had still been easy to follow her trail, but after that it was a mess to determine her direction due to the uncovered harvest fields. The howling wind had erased many of her steps. More then once he had been lost due to losing her trail, making him lose precious time. The trail hadn't been fresh anymore off course after so many days, and her change of direction to the north..As he rode more into his new direction, the thicker layers of snow and ice, as well as the increasing cold, seemed to comfirm his theory. But then again, it could also be due to the altitude...

Hans shook his head. He couldn't afford to doubt himself right now and take it one day at the time. Tonight, he needed a good rest to clear his head. the prince took out his tinder box and began to attempt and make a fire. Truly, he had been lucky to encounter this post. After speaking with the shop keeper, Oaken as he called himself, he was allowed to sleep in the barn. Hans sniggered as he thought of the funny accent of the man. Not to mention his family...the prince sighed content when he managed to make a flame and he quickly put some dry hay with it to make it bigger. "Its going to do us some good, don't you think?" smiled Hans to his horse, who shuddered just as contently at the warmth radiating from it. The prince knelt closeby and blew into it to give it some extra oxygen. Just when it was almost at the point it could burn on its own, the door went open. A cold wind immediately blew the fire out and and irritated Hans glanced to the intruder who was responsible for it.

"why thank you to let me waste precious hay" growled Hans as he had to begin anew with his tinderbox.

"Why thank you for your hospitality." snapped the blonde man as he guided his reindeer to the other side of the small room.

The tension stayed in the room for a while as both men tried to make a fire on their own. the prince looked up when he saw the man use two sticks against one another and he sighed. "Here, catch." the tinderbox flew up in the air and the blonde man caught it with ease.

"Thanks." mumbled the man as he glanced to the wet hay thanks to his wet boots stamping over it. "Here." the man shoved some hay towards the prince.

Hans nodded and watched the man do his work before putting the offered hay next to it."I've got some potatoes." offered Hans as he took out them out of his bag.

The man glared with suspicious eyes to his room mate. "Why are you doing this?"

"Look we got off to a bad start." said the prince. "The weather is our true enemy right now, not one another."

The man hummed in agreement. "Kristoff Bjorgmann."

"Hans Westerguard." Hans began to take out their food to share it.

"Not from this region, I hear. What brings you here?" said the ice harvester as he took out a few pieces of reindeer meat to roast it on the fire.

Hans stayed quiet for a little while, contemplating on how to say the words. "i know how to stop this winter."

"It takes you a long time to solve it if you know how to do it." huffed Kristoff at his explanation.

"I may know the cause and its solution, but it is a moving continuously and therefore difficult to track down. Have you seen anything strange up the North?" asked Hans innocently. It was clear that the man didn't know yet that the queen was the cause of this winter and he wanted to keep it that way as long as possible.

"Yes, now that you say it, there was some.. weird movement on the North Mountain. Not like an avalanche, but.. it felt as if ice and snow were moving."

That had to be Elsa... "Where is the North Mountain?"

Kristoff shot the man a disbelieving look. "You must be crazy to go up there now! The trial is snowed under, and ice has formed due to its altitude. I barely made it down alive."

"Well, we'll all soon be dead unless this winter stops." replied Hans as he ate the last potato down. "Take me to the path and let me do it on my own."

Kristoff stared to the man. He was determined, he had to give him that. But even determination was nothing to Mother Nature. He truly didn't know what he signed up for. "Sure. Its your death wish." said Kristoff as he took the last bit of reindeer meat. "We'll leave at dawn."

"Now." Hans felt invigorated now that he had found the Queen's location, and the food in his stomach made his tiredness go away immediately. If he wanted to keep ahead of Franz and the Duke of Weaselton he had to leave as soon as possible.

Kristoff peaked through one of his eyes. "Listen, rich guy. Yeah, don't look so surprised. I know parfumed stinker when I see one. Just because you can bark orders to everyone in your fancy palace, doesn't mean you can do that to me too! You asked me for help.. so you'll play by my rules!"

"Let me rephrase that." Hans threw the tinderbox in front of Kristoff once more along with his wetstone. the man smiled when he saw Kristoff's eyes gleam. They weren't easy to come by. "Off course, you'll receive it after you have brought me there." said Hans.

Well, it wasn't as if he was to go up the North mountain himself again... thought Kristoff. And it was a short hour or two towards it. "Deal." The man spit into his hand and offered it then again to Hans, who slightly grimaced at the sight.

No way he expected him to do it too?! But when he glanced to the man, he was blood serious. If he wanted to stay on good terms with him, he had to do it by his rules. Hans sighed, took out his glove, spat quickly and clapsed his hand.

ewww..

"Deal."

* * *

Where in the seven seas was his brother?! Franz paced arround as he looked to the first beams of daylight. He was always so damn punctual.

"Where is he?" asked Rudy with a gruff impatient voice.

"I don't know." gritted Franz in-between his teeth as he handed his horse once more to the stable master. He hadn't seen him on the breakfast table either, but that wasn't uncommon for his little brother. Often he would eat when the majority had already eaten, to have some peace and quiet. "Hans! I swear if you don't come this instant I'll slip accidentally my mouth to father!" threatened the brother his sibling with their agreement. the prince stormed inside the stables once more, searching for Sitron.

The Duke walked towards his two thugs. "Should he delay or uphold your mission to dispose of the queen... remove him." ordered the man as he glanced to the dissappearing form of the prince in the stables.

The threat of their agreement had become slightly invalid now that the queen had run off, and that Hans had not even carried out Lars' dissappearance, thought Franz. He needed something stronger... "Hey brother! Guess what we'll eat tonight? a lovely steak of horse meat!" bellowed Franz as he stormed to Hans' horse. the man skidded to a halt when he found the stable of his brother empty. For a moment the brother could only stare before spitting out all the curse words he knew. He had left before dawn... and HE was now alone with those goons! So much for having my back.. "He left before first light." said Franz to the waiting men.

"Well, its only one man less." said the Duke of Weaselton before Princess Anna could speak her concern. "Surely you can trace him on the way in your search for queen Elsa."

And what, bring us both to the afterlife? Franz narrowed his eyes. I don't think so old man. If they both died, the popularity they had gained in the court would vanish like snow on the wind. With his brother at his side today, he would have a much bigger chance of surviving the thugs, and vice versa as a temporarily alliance. Off course, he preferred himself to come out victorious. If Hans should die, he wouldn't exactly mourn his death. the agreement they had made didn't fit the situation anymore they were in right now and his brother's death by another, spared him the effort of doing it himself should the time come for father's abdication.

"We don't have time to search for both." spoke Anna this time. "I'm sure Prince Hans can take care of himself."

"Indeed he can." replied Franz as he mounted his horse along with his fellow men. "Take care, your majesty."

"And you."

Franz clicked into his horse's flank, and the 6 men rode off the castle ground. He sure was going to sleep with a dagger tonight.

* * *

"Why would a rich boy risk his life alone in this weather?" asked Kristoff as they rode side by side. Kristoff in his sledge, and Hans galloping on Sitron.

Hans shot his companion a glare. "Because I wish to. Unlike what you might think ice man, we CARE about the common folk."

Kristoff huffed. "Yeah right. sucking us dry with taxes and giving nothing in return"

"You people really think leading is one dimensional." shook Hans his head. "Do you know how hard it is, to satisfy everyone? Every complain we get, every dispute we have to solve?"

"The disputes YOU cause!" shot Kristoff back. "You sit up there in your palaces, you eat and drink like Gods while people can barely pay the clothes on their backs. Have you known hunger? And I don't mean like a slight rumble in your stomach, rich boy. I mean that hunger when you can't eat for weeks, when you are so weak you can count the ribs?!"

"No, I do not. But don't you dare tell I I don't have known suffering. You don't know me."

"quiet." said Kristoff in an alarmed voice as he heard a slight growling nearby. He pulled the reigns and Sven stopped.

Hans' green eyes flared up. "If you don't wish to speak with me, then just shut your mouth."

"No, I mean it!" shushed Kristoff as he took his lantern out to look arround.

Hans turned in his saddle, looking arround as well. a flickering took the prince's attention and he squinted his eyes to see 7 pairs of yellow eyes come closer. "Wolves!" spoke Hans in horror. "Come on boy!" He didn't need to say it twice to his horse, who already took off.

"Sven go!" yelled Kristoff. While the reindeer pulled the sledge, Kristoff took out his axe, hearing the howling sounds come nearer. The man just looked up to see a wolf jump towards him, when he saw an arrow inbed itself into its side. the man looked behind him to see Hans pull another arrow on. Another wolf fell down, and two stumbled over it due to its fall. Hans didn't have time to gongratulate himself when he saw Kristoff being pulled off the sledge.

"Kristoff!" He couldn't shoot in case he would accidentally pierce the man as well. Hans pulled the reigns and galloped next to the man, who had managed to take the rope. With his bow now useless, Hans pulled out his sword, and stabbed the wolf through his back.

"Thanks!" gasped Kristoff as he felt its weight dissappear. With a groan the man helped himself up his sledge, feeling the wounds of the wolf's claws on his back. Hans didn't have time to return it, as the wolves now circled arround Sitron and him. The prince's sword flashed arround, but he could only do so much. When Hans turned his head, a grey-white wolf came into a blurred vision towards him, and the man was hurled off Sitron's back into the snow.

SNAP! Hans groaned from the effort from keeping its mouth away from his body. SNAP, SNAP! again its teeth clattered without finding any flesh to bite into. However, the wolf's claws didn't fail to do so, ripping through the prince's clothing and drawing blood. He had lost his sword in the process and if he were to reach for his dagger, the wolf would rip into his throat. SNAP! once again the wolf missed, but Hans felt its breath near his ear. He couldn't keep this up. Vaguely, Hans saw its mouth open again.

Oh what great teeth you have...

A whine tore through the wolf's body and was blasted away by Sitron's hooves into his back. The prince stood up, with trembling limbs and his hand went instinctively to his sword when- a wolf jumped towards him, and in a micro-second Hans knew he wouldn't make it to reach his weapon and be in time to defend himself due to his uncomfortable position.

TJAK!

Hans glanced up, to see Kristoff's axe plant itself into the wolf's skull. "Thanks' brought Hans out. His eyes flickered to Sitron, who was surrounded by the vicious beasts. THe prince couldn't do anything to help his animal friend, as he and Kristoff were just as surrounded as him. Hans' dagger flashed into the faint moonlight, the only weapon he had left to defend himself with. The wolves sensed the fear of their prey and they snarled and bit, driving them into a corner. Just when they were about to jump, a brown blurr smashed into them, hurling them away like rag dolls.

"Sven!" cried Kristoff out with a laugh.

The reindeer's antlers went left and right, piercing through whatever flesh it could find. The two humans joined in to stop the wolves from getting on the reindeer's back and soon they fled, licking their wounds for another day.

"Sitron!" heaved Hans out hoarshly as he ran and crawled his way through the snow. "Sitron!" But even from afar, the prince could see the deep wound one of the wolves had inflicted upon his limb.

I'm fine! whinnied the horse as he shifted his position to stand up. i'm fine, two-legs, really.. I can carry you... the horse placed his hoove on the snow, but shrieked when red hot pain flew into his whole body.

No you can't, my friend... Hans knelt besides his horse, seeing the trembling limb and the damage of the wolf's teeth: it had ripped through Sitron's flesh and muscle... I'm sorry. Even if they did find a place to let him stay and heal in this weather, how could Sitron ever walk to it? It wasn't as if there was a carriage to help a wounded horse arround in the snow! The prince's eyes stung with tears, knowing full well what he had to do.

"Kristoff, put your hand here" said Hans with a hoarsh voice.

"Rich boy, its not going to help him" said Kristoff softly as he looked to the heavily breathing horse.

"DO IT!" roared Hans with red shot eyes from keeping his tears at bay.

Quietly, Kristoff obeyed and put his hand upon the place Hans instructed.

"Shhh...du vil være fint, min ven. " hushed Hans as he stroked the horse's nose. (you're going to be fine, my friend). "Det vil ikke skade" (it won't hurt). Slowly, the prince's hands went across the horse's neck.

Kristoff's heart stopped when he saw the prince shift his arms and a SNAP could be heard. The man could only stare at the now dead horse. He knew it was a mercy to kill a wounded animal. It would otherwise prolong their suffering here. Just... Kristoff couldn't help and think if the situation of Hans and Sitron were reversed with him and Sven.. and the man shuddered.

"Give me your hunting knife." said the prince emotionlessly as he stretched his hand to the ice harvester. On the Southern Isles, you were practically born on your horse. They fed and trained the horses themselves and if they die, they would bury them by themself.

Once the knife was in his hand, the prince went through his animal's skin. However the man's hand was trembling so much, that Kristoff stopped him. "You don't need to do this" offered the ice harvester.

"Yes, I must." bit Hans as he worked on. After he had opened the skin, the prince took out his organs. "I'll not let the wolves eat his bones. Besides, I'll need the food when I go up the North mountain "

Kristoff could only watch in silent grief and yet also admiration to the prince, who cut through the horse's body with great expertise. Not a single piece was wasted and put into the bag. "You would not be able to take it all with you. You'd need a carriage. Let me come with you."

Hans put his hands into the snow to try and take Sitron's blood of him. oh, how ironic things had become. He had litterally become a man with blood on his hands. And what was worse, he was taken another with him tonight. "Thank you."

Silently, Hans put his luggage on that of Kristoff's sledge, and after that the prince seated himself next to him. Neither spoke as Sven drove on, up to the North Mountain.

* * *

"Your majesty, the people are asking for your attendance."

Anna swallowed. Did it never end? She had had barely any sleep the last few days, due to the pain in her twisted leg. That, along with the duties she had to take up as acting Regent, had begun to weight upon her. "Yes, I know, Kai." said Anna as she stood up from her chair. Immediately, dark spots began to form before her eyes, and Anna blinked to erase them. It was just from standing up too soon. Nothing to be afraid off.

The princess took a deep breath, and strode to the throne where she had to sit upon. With what she hoped to be graceful steps, the princess seated herself into it and looked down upon her subjects.

She had always pictured her sister, or her father on it. Truly competent people, who were born to rule. She wasn't made for this stiff protocol. She wasn't made to solve disputes.

She was the spare after all, and yet she sat there, as the last straw of normality to the people of Arendelle.

"You may speak." said Anna when the tension grew into the room.

"Your majesty... our food is getting slimmer by the day." said a bulky man, obviously a blacksmith due to his ashen appearance.

"Surely the fishermen can provide you?" asked Anna after a short pause.

"They try, your majesty. But they are exhausted from the cold temperatures they have to endure everyday. As for the hunters, they barely find any food since the predators got to them first. The pressure to provide for everyone... they can't hold this pace forever."

Anna bit her lip. "There is still food left from the coronation feast. I'll tell my servants to search for those leftovers, and divide it to the people at this evening."

"Thank you your highness" bowed the blacksmith.

"As for the hunters and fishermen... let their apprentices help as well. I'm sure in this situation, they'll be obliged and quick to learn the details of their work." The man bowed once more but stopped walking away when the crown princess called him once more. "And uhm... I've heard that the children are quite skilled with slingshot. Hunting is permitted on all grounds."

"Your majesty! these acts are barbaric to be carried out at such young age." spoke minister Haljarson upset.

"These are barbaric times we live in right now, minister. The people need to do whatever they can to survive." said Anna with glaring eyes to the man. "If I hear of any resistance from either the Council members or any other region in the country, tell them their grounds and title will be taken from them."

"Yes, your majesty." grumbled Haljarson with dark eyes to the princess. He quickly turned on his heels when Anna dismissed him.

A sigh escaped the princess' mouth and she stood up to retire to her chambers, when she felt another wave of dizziness come over her.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" asked Kai concerned when he saw Anna sway back and forth on her feet.

"I'm fine.." She couldn't afford to show any weakness right now. Yet after a few steps, Anna felt her feet give out. Hearing Kai scream in worry, was the last thing that the princess's ears caught before the blackness took over.

* * *

"uhm, guys? I don't know if its going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you wanted to go!"

"Alright." said Hans with his face red from anger and effort. "I'm going to roast him tonight on the campfire" Off all the times Olaf could say it, he HAD to say it when they just reached the summit?! After they had become stuck, the two men had begun to climb on the mountain. And since neither wanted to show that he was weaker then the other, the two men decided to show off to one another and bring themselves to their extreme.

"Not If I can get him first." scolded Kristoff as they took their climbing gear up their shoulders. The two men forgot their pain and exhaustion quickly however, when they noticed the phenominal palace in front of them. "Wow."

"You said it." agreed Hans in awe as he took the ice palace in. When Kristoff wanted to step up the icy stairs, Hans stopped him. "Its probably best if you wait outside and stand guard if something comes behind us."

"Are you kidding me? Ice is my life!" said Kristoff as he pushed Hans' arm away. "I would die from regret if I don't get a look inside!"

Hans sighed as he glanced upwards. The palace seemed abandoned at first sight. They could just sneak in, and then wait for the queen to show up. Hans had slipped a bit of the truth to the man, knowing that he couldn't keep his secret completely in the dark right now. He had said it was a woman of noble birth who had cast this winter and that she could undo it if they took her back to Arendelle. "Fine." agreed Hans in the end. If it was an ambush of some sort, he wasn't alone to face it.

Carefully the two men stepped up the icy stairs and opened the doors. Immediately after they stepped inside, they closed behind their backs.

"Wait for me!"

"Olaf!" cried Kristoff out, but immediately Hans put his hand before the man's mouth.

"Quiet. You too, Olaf!" whispered Hans as he calculated the seconds that had gone by. The palace stayed quiet however.

"We need to get this door open." said Kristoff as he tried to pull the knob. It didn't bulge even when the ice harvester pulled his back into it.

"It seems only to get opened from the outside." mused Hans as he noticed how the doors were placed inside the icy walls.

"I can do that with my nose!" grinned the snowman excited as he waved his carrot in front of the icy door.

"Not yet. We'll have a look arround first." answered Kristoff with a disbelieving look to the prince. Seriously, opening doors with a carrot?

Hans merely shrugged his shoulders. They would think of a way out later. Besides, if muscle power didn't work they had always the pick axes to get through. The two walked further onto the stairs to check every room in case the queen had hidden herself. Although... mused Hans as he went to another door. He doubted the queen would hide when she was in the middle of her element. To be taken literally. the prince shuddered when he thought of all the possibilities there were to make a booby trap with those ice powers of hers. She could make the ground vanish, and let him plummet down onto the floor below. impale him with ice spikes. make his lungs burst from the pressure. make him a statue like Inger. Hans' hand went across the hilt of his sword, contemplating if he should draw it or not. If he did, it would seem he had bad intentions towards her. If he didn't, he wouldn't have the chance to explain himself if she decided to make him a decoration in her hall. well, he'd be dead either way. It wasn't as if he could stand a chance against her. But there was no way hee was going to look a coward and draw his weapon. He wasn't going to beg for mercy. He had still his pride, thank you very much.

"off all the women you could have, you had to chose HER to break her heart, didn't you Hans?" whispered the prince to himself. His brothers had always the easy path. Play the casanova, make them cry, and laugh over their heartbreak. They'll forget, they said. They'll get over it, they said.

How was he supposed to know this woman had bloody ice powers? Sure, he had taken a guess her secret had something to do with her hands: maybe they were misformed or something. He didn't know what to expect, but defenitely NOT magic. Hans walked arround the next corridor and frowned when he heard whispers behind a closed door. odd. all the other ones were open. Next to the mysterious closed door, the prince noticed a pile of snow. Not strange considering they were on a mountain in the middle of a magical winter, but the prince had noticed how Elsa had made furniture out of ice. Why had she left a pile of snow just there? The prince's inner alarm bell went off, and his hand went to his sword.

"GRAAAAAHW!"

Hans stumbled backwards when the "pile of snow" began to rise up, revealing a human like snow monster 4 times as high as a regular man. "Kristoff!" the prince rolled out of the way when a collosal hand crashed downwards on the icy floor.

"GO AWAY!"

Again, the prince jumped out of the monster's reach. Pierce it with arrows? No, the packed up snow was far too thick for that. the prince's eyes flickered downwards, to its legs. If he could get there... When the snow monster raised his hand once more, Hans spurted forwards and let himself glide across the ice, piercing his sword through the unbalanced pieces of hard snow that were to ressemble his legs. The prince didn't waste any time when he slid under the monster and crawled up once more, to take out its other leg.

"MAN BAD!"

"Why? Because queen elsa tells you this?" spoke Hans as he walked arround the not so tall monster to face it. "What's behind that door? Why do you keep it closed?"

"SECRET... NOT TELLING!" roared the snow monster.

Hans smirked. Well, he had a nack exposing secrets. This was no difference. "That's fine by me."

"HUM?" the snow monster narrowed his eyes. It recognized Hans slightly, due to the bond every creation had with Elsa.

"I'll just pass arround, and take a quick look. You stayed quiet, I know the secret, and everyone is happy." grinned Hans as he began to walk to the door.

"MAN HURT MISTRESS... MAN EVIL!" Great. Hans smile vanished as the monster tried to grap him once more.

"What's gong on he-wow." Kristoff stopped mid-sentence when he saw the snow monster in front of him.

"DUCK!" yelled Hans as he pressed the ice harvester down on the ground. Its claws barely missed them and hastily both men stood up once more. "Any ideas?"

"Me? I'm sorry but you are the genius here!"

"You are harvesting ICE. if anyone is going to have an idea, its you!"

Kristoff thought deeply, and slowly a grin came up his face. "You keep him distracted, I'll be right back!"

"WHAT?!" Hans didn't have time to turn arround, as he had to avoid the monster's sharp claws once more. He didn't know how long he tried to avoid being snatched as its dinner, but it had to be arround half an hour at least. As quick as he could the prince slew once of its fingers off and the monster roared in anger. again he tried with his other hand, but again Hans removed its thumb. "Ha! try to take me without your thumbs now!"

Not the moment after he said that, the prince saw its finger grow anew. Shit! If his legs grew just as fast... Hans looked dowwards to see already small stumps being formed at the monster's hips. "Kristoff..."

"Hey over here! Catch me! That is if you can!"

"HUM?!" the monster's blue eyes narrowed upon the mocking ice harvester, and it roared at its insult. "MAN WILL FLY!"

Hans looked to his left, to see Kristoff standing at the balcony. What was he doing?

BOWM! BOWM! BOWN! With his claws that made the icy floor tremble, the monster crawled his way towards the ice harvester.

Come on, a little further... due to its weight, the monster wouldn't be able to stand on such thin ice as the balcony. The ice harvester noticed already the familiar cracks forming under his feet, but kept his gaze upon the monster as for not raise any attention to his trap. "You are way slower then my grandma!" said Kristoff as he lured the monster closer and closer to where he wanted him too.

"MAN NOT LAUGH ANYMORE!" roared the monster, and its claw raised upwards to snatch the man up in order to kill him. However in doing the movement, the ice couldn't handle the pressure by him anymore and fully began to break down.

"No. Its you that won't laugh anymore!" grinned Kristoff as he began to run away from the crumbling ice balcony. It was clear however that gravity was winning on the ice harvester; Already Kristoff could feel his feet slip away into the abyss. As quick as he could, the man took out his pick axes and jumped when the ice under his feet dropped downwards.

With a grunt, Kristoff embedded his axes into the outside wand of the castle and kept hanging on untill everything was peaceful once again.

"Kristoff!"

"Hi, rich boy." grinned the ice harvester as he climbed his way upward to the prince.

"You are completely crazy you know that?" shook Hans his head. Once the man was more or less in his reach, Hans offered his hand so he could pull the man up.

With a heave, Kristoff was pulled up to safety once more, and the two men looked with irregular breathing to the abyss below. "That duchess of yours is not going to be happy" mumbled Kristoff as they admired the view for a moment.

Duchess? Hans' eyes flickered to the man, before realizing he meant Queen Elsa. Right. He hadn't told him... "Yes, she won't."

"Now what was so important that you had to make that thing mad?" asked Kristoff with a frown.

Hans pulled himself up his feet and walked with pained muscles towards the still closed doors. If there is one thing he hated, it was secrets. "This door.. out of all the rooms, this one is the only one being closed, With a guard standing in front of it. Why would she protect it so heavily?" reasoned Hans out loud.

"Perhaps the source of her power?" theorized Kristoff.

Hans hummed, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. "Well, we're about to find out." the prince took up his sword and began to force it in-between the two doors to break them open. When it was clear it wouldn't bulge so easily, Kristoff joined in too by pressing his pick axes inside the slim opening as well.

Inch by inch, the door gave in to the combinated team work of the two men untill it suddenly opened by its own, making Hans and Kristoff nearly fall down due to the pressure they had put on it. The two men stiffened once they saw what was inside the secret door.

"O my god."

Inside, 9 children were huddling against the far end of the wall, looking up with frightened eyes towards the two intruders.

Slowly, as for not making them any more afraid, the two men sheathed their weapons. Children?! Hans and Kristoff glanced to one another in disbelief and horror. What did they do here in such environement? "Its alright, we are not going to hurt you" spoke Hans softly with his hands spread out to show he was without weapon. "My name is Hans, and this is Kristoff. What is yours?" asked the prince with a smile to the nearest child.

"Tyra." said the girl shyly as she glanced to the prince under her eyelashes.

"Nice to meet you, Tyra." Hans offered his hand, and the girl took it, giggling at the new friend she had made.

"You shouldn't be here"

The two men glanced towards the direction of the new voice. "She'll be back soon and when she sees you have invaded her palace, when she hears we have talked to you, she'll punish us all severely." said Brunhilda with big fearful eyes as she kept on making the puzzle.

"What are you doing?" the ice harvester couldn't help but let his curiosity get the better of him.

"It doesn't concern you!" bit Brunhilda with sudden fire in her eyes. "Its for the Snow Queen's eyes not you! Now get out before she returns!"

"Leave that damn puzzle and come with us, now that you have the chance!" said Hans this time as he picked Tyra up. "Your guard is gone, the Snow Queen is absent... You can go home and see your families again!"

"We don't have a family" frowned Tyra in the prince's hands. "We have no one but our Mother."

Hans glanced to Kristoff, as if to ask: "what now?"

"She may be your mother, but down this mountain, there are people who can take care of you more then she does." tried Kristoff. "There is a lake with fresh water, there is fish-"

"A lake? You think we can skate on it?"

Kristoff stared with blinking eyes to the excited girl in front of him. "Yes, you can." He didn't know what that crazy woman had promised them, but if it could help bring them all to safety, it should do.

The children cheered and they ran towards the two men, nearly crushing them in their hug.

"Alright.. alright.." grinned a red-faced Hans embarassed as he pulled them softly away from his legs. "Now, we should go."The prince took two children by the hand, as did Kristoff, and he laughed and joked with them. Inside however, his mind was reeling. Why on earth did Elsa need these children? What was that puzzle they had to solve? Where did these children come from? How did they not know they had families?

Just when they reached the great hall, a sudden wind picked up. Before the large group could do anything, the two men were blasted off their socks against the wall, on the brink of losing conciousness by the lack of oxygen.

"Good evening, gentlemen. What are you doing on my mountain?"

Hans' eyes bulged, and not only from the air pressure. Gone was her green-blue dress and purple cape. She was literally glittering with ice and frost, decorated arround her skin into the smallest detail. It never showed too much, yet it also gave a vibe of grace and power. Her hair was lose, swaying in the wind she created.

Both men hissed when frost began to crawl across their hands. "We were merely sightseeing, your highness" joked Hans slightly, to bring her attention towards him. "Lovely spot you got here. I see you got already a lot of customers, although I doubt they are willing to prolong their stay."

Kristoff looked with baffled stare towards the prince. What was he doing, he was getting them all killed!

Elsa let out a snarl and Hans was made lose from the wall, untill they were on the same eye level. "You will not take them from me."

"Watch me." bit Hans back with equal force. Oh, there it was again. That pull towards her, that demanded to make her his.

Imagine what he could do with her at his side...

Elsa chuckled. "And tell me, oh prince, what can you do to stop me? To stop this winter? Last time I checked you have no magic to counter mine."

"You're right. I don't have magic. And I don't need to, because you are not going to kill me." challenged Hans with his eyes.

"That are a lot of assumptions, don't you think?" purred Elsa as she took his jaw. "Alright. I'll play your game. Tell me why."

Hans smirked. "You love the struggle of dominance between us. You found out the power of words, and oh, how you relished in it, like me."

"I did no such thing!" went Elsa on to defend herself. Upon realizing that she made herself the victim, her rage broke through once more. "You... You ruined me! You made me expose my secret by breaking my heart! You made me who I am now."

"No!" snarled Hans back. "You made ME. With your opportunities and kindness, you made me crave power I never wanted before! You're like an addiction I can't get rid off, so yes, that's why I broke your heart. I don't even trust myself. Even now, I..." Hans stopped and turned his head away. "I would have murdered a brother, if that meant I wouldn't be at your side anymore."

The silence grew and grew, untill the clapping of Elsa's hands could be heard. "Beautiful really." said the Snow Queen with dripping sarcasm. "What do you wish me to do? fall on my knees like a swooning damsel in distress?"

"You were the one who asked me the truth, your highness. It can hurt, isn't it?"

"ENOUGH!" roared Elsa as she conjured up an ice spike. "You will torment me no longer." The queen raised her hand, ready to plunge it into the prince's neck when-

"No!" cried Tyra out and she shielded the prince from the Snow Queen's wrath.

Elsa's eyes widened, and she quickly vaporized the sharp object. "Stand aside, child!" ordered the Snow Queen with narrowed eyes.

"No, I won't see my friend hurt!" said the otherwise o so shy girl.

Elsa found herself at crossroads. She had finally Prince Hans in her grasp, she could finally make him pay for what he had done! If she let him escape along with his companion, they would come with their fire and people to lynch her at the stake.

But if she didn't... she would lose the Children's loyalty and love forever if she did such a horrible act in front of them.

Hans noticed the silent battle Elsa was having with herself, and began to talk slowly and quietly. "Snow Queen, it is clear we both are reflections of one another. You did what you thought was best as action, and so did I as a response to you." Hans swallowed, chosing his next words carefully. "I wish to keep our quarrel temporarily outside this situation. The Eternal Winter you have caused, needs to stop-"

"You think I haven't noticed it?" answered Elsa icily. "You think I haven't been searching for a solution to it?"

Hans put his hands up in defense. "I'm not saying that, your highness. I'm merely saying that our interests align: I wish to amend for my mistakes by bringing a solution to this winter."

Elsa stayed quiet for a while, before answering: "I don't wish for my people to starve by me not accepting aid when its offered." Elsa snapped her fingers, and both men groaned when they fell back on the ground, their muscles ached from the harsh fall. "I accept your help for the sake of my people, not your redemption prince Hans." warned the Snow Queen. "Step one foot out of line, and you'll wish you had Inger's place instead."

Hans swallowed and nodded before standing up.

"Why did you capture those children?" asked Kristoff after he had managed to catch his breath.

"I didn't kidnap them, I saved them from death!" corrected Elsa viciously.

"That's all good and everything, but.. they need to get back to their families, whom they do not seem to remember." said Hans as he hugged Tyra as tightly as he could. The girl didn't know what she had done today for him and Kristoff both.

"They will return to their family, with their memories intact once I have no more use for them." Elsa's voice trembled at the thought of it and anger blossomed up. They were mere children! She shouldn't feel bad by them leaving, she should be happy that she was almost utterly alone, away from people she could harm! Then... why did she feel so sad?

"You mean.. we'll have to leave you?" asked Brunhilda in shock.

Yet other children had noticed the first part of the sentence.

"We have families?"

"Why don't we remember them?"

"I wiped your memories temporarily so you wouldn't miss your families so much while you were here." explained Elsa with sorrow to the angry and betrayed looks of the children in front of her. "So you wouldn't be distracted while you were fixing my Mirror... so you could go home as quickly as possible."

"Hold on.. Mirror?" frowned Hans at her words. "What kind of mirror?"

"Its the puzzle we have to solve for her." said Solveig this time. "Its very important to her." Children, unlike adults, weren't the ones to hold grudges against each other. Sure, the Snow Queen had wiped their memories, but she would return it. And, hadn't she saved them from the Grim Reaper's clutches? Didn't they owe her something so small as their aid?

"After fleeing Arendelle, I went to the trolls to ask and lift this curse of me." explained Elsa as they all walked into the room Hans and Kristoff had broken into. "They said they couldn't do it by themselves. However, Gran Pattie-"

"Gran Pabbie" corrected Kristoff immediately.

"You know the trolls?" asked Elsa with surprise.

"Yeah, they are practically family." said Kristoff with blushing cheeks. Oh god, what mustn't she think of him!

Elsa simply smiled to the ice harvester, intrigued to ask more. Later... thought the Snow Queen as she glanced a final time to the man. Later she would ask, why he was so fascinated by ice, as she couldn't see the beauty in it. "Anyway, they offered me this Mirror instead. According to Gran Pabbie, it can suck every emotion out of someone's body. Since my powers are respondant to emotions, it would stop me from harming anyone ever again."

Kristoff grimaced. Erase all emotion?! How could someone live without love, or fear or anger? Yet, something didn't add up. "Why do you need children to do it?"

Elsa sighed. "The mirror itself... it has been used by thousands of people, and their emotions are still in there. Since the bad overrule the good in many of these people, the mirror breeds hatred, guilt and fear whoever touches it. That is with the exception of Children, since they are still seen as flexible and innocent." Elsa pursed her lips. "However, one child wasn't enough to withstand its influence. So I needed more, to let them work in shifts so they wouldn't be corrupted by it."

Hans shook his head and knelt by a small piece of glass. "How something so small can cause so much damage..." mumbled Hans in awe.

"No, Hans don't touch it!" cried Elsa out.

"Why no-" Hans turned arround his heels, still in his knelt position. Due to his inbalance, the prince fell sideways and instintively Hans used his handpalm to sustain his body.

A gasp tore from the prince and everyone looked downwards, to see the mirror shard half-way sticking inside his handpalm.

 **Dun! dun! dun!**


	12. The trolls

It didn't hurt that much as he expected. Sure, it was sharp, but it was over quickly, and the prince frowned. The statement about this mirror, was clearly exaggerated. He didn't feel any different from before.

"Hans?"

the prince shifted his eyes towards the large group. Why were they all staring at him as if he were an animal ready to attack?! "What?" bit Hans out to the Snow Queen.

"Are you alright?" asked Elsa slowly as she advanced upon the man.

"Yes. I am." said Hans as he stood up from the ground with ease. "See? Not a scratch!" And the prince opened his arms to emphasize his point. Then, Elsa's eyes went downwards, to one of his hands, and Hans followed her gaze.

huh. The mirror shard was still half-way stuck inside his hand. He had thought it had only opened his skin, but apparently it was quite persistent. Well, it didn't matter if it stayed. It didn't hurt him.

"Tyra... can you help Hans to remove it from his hand? I'm sure it must hurt a lot." said Elsa nonchalantly. Her eyes however, stood concerned at the smiling prince in front of her. She couldn't remove it herself, or she too would get affected.

"It doesn't hurt, thank you very much." His voice was still polite, but there was an edge appearing into it. "And I'm sure the qualified doctors in Arendelle can erase it from my body without splintering it."

Elsa shook her head. "Hans, it needs to be removed as soon as possible. By the time you return to Arendelle, you'll be-"

"What, Snow Queen? Affected?" interrupted Hans with a sneer. "That mirror shard is nothing to be afraid off as you claim it to be." Hans' eyes flickered away from the Snow Queen when he saw a movement nearby. The ice harvester had his hand moved towards his axe. "You're all afraid of me." realized the man as he looked with disgust to Kristoff. "You think I'm affected by that mirror, without hesitation. Oh, its SO great to have friends, isn't it?"

"If you see us as friends, you know we want the best for you."

Hans laughed at Kristoff's answer. "The best for me?! Who are you to decide that, ice man? Who are any of you, to decide my fate?" Hans laughter died off and his eyes turned black. "Nothing is wrong with me. If you all say to claim to have the best intentions for me, if you say to be true friends... then you should trust ME, as I should trust you, isn't that right?"

"We do trust you." spoke Elsa this time. "We are merely asking you let Tyra take the mirror shard out."

Hans stayed quiet for a while. "And I'll let her. On my own terms."

"Hans, the longer you wait, the stronger the mirror's influence-ah!" Elsa stumbled backwards when Hans slapped her sideways on the cheek.

"Don't touch me, you filthy witch!" Hans' eyes went towards the scared children. "And what are you staring at?" God, those idiotic faces the children could make. Always whining for what they couldn't get. "I said... what are you staring at?" growled Hans as he advanced upon the children. The seconds paced and the children didn't give an answer, fuelling the prince's anger. "Staying quiet are we?" the prince clicked with his tongue. "Naughty, naughty. When an adult asks a question, he wants to see it answered."

Raelyn screamed when the man took her arm forcefully, pulling her towards him.

"Let her go!"

"These children needs to be reprimanded." said Hans without looking up. "You'll be next, ice harvester."

"It wasn't a request." bit Kristoff back as he saw Raelyn's pained face.

Slowly, Hans' eyes flickered to the blonde man. "You dare giving orders to me?" without any care, the prince let the girl fall on the ground. Immediately Brunhilda sprung forward to get the girl out of the prince's reach, who's attention was now solidly on the ice harvester.

"I don't dare.. I just do" smirked the ice harvester as he took in Hans' increasing anger. the man knew that he couldn't take him down if weapons were involved. A wrestling contest however... Kristoff's eyes saw the man go to his sword and he raced towards him, crashing them both against the icy floor. With Hans under him, the ice harvester had a temporarily advantage to beat him unconcious, but hesitated on hurting a friend.

Hans noticed the man's hesitation and immediately made use of it, making him the dominant opponent instead of Kristoff.

"Don't hurt him!" Solveig and Kari sprung upon the prince's back, and started pummeling him with their hands.

"Get off me, you squirming worms!"

The temporary distraction from the children gave Kristoff the chance to get the upper hand once more, and he quickly took the man into a vice grip. "Tyra, get the shard out!" screamed Kristoff with a red face as he tried to hold Hans in his position.

"Yes, come closer child." growled Hans as he struggled against Kristoff. "So I can put my hands arround your pretty neck!"

Tyra hesitated only shortly when the other children came by to help and pin the prince's hands down. The prince cursed, and everyone paled at the words that appear unmentionned here. With trembling hands, Tyra pulled the shard out, and threw it away towards the other mirror shards.

Not sooner was the mirror shard out of his system, or the prince calmed down. Or at least for a moment, as the reality of his deeds came crashing down. "God..." Hans saw Kari and Solveig's face, which he had clawed open, making blood drip down. He saw Elsa stand up, with the red palm of his hand still visible on her cheek. He didn't dare to imagine what would have happened if he had taken his sword.

Kristoff held Hans in this position for another few seconds, to make sure the prince truly had returned to his senses before letting him go.

"It wasn't your fault." said Elsa with wobbling feet as she strumbled towards the group. "It was the mirror."

Hans shuddered at the bloodied shard a few meters away. "Whatever this thing is from hell... It can't be the solution to this eternal winter. Your majesty, don't do this." whispered Hans. "shatter that mirror. Hide it, take it under ground." the man swallowed heavily. It was weird, but he didn't feel possessed when he had the mirror shard in him. It didn't feel as if he weren't himself, and that was the most terrifying of it all.

Elsa closed her eyes. "I must. Its the only way to stop my powers getting out of control."

"Surely the trolls had to give more then just this solution?" spoke Kristoff this time. "They wouldn't go to this extreme aid, unless all other proposals have failed."

"They said: "only an act of true Love will thaw a frozen heart.'". answered the Snow Queen with crossed arms.

The group stayed quiet for a while, before a girl's hand shot up. "Perhaps a true love's kiss?" spoke the girl innocently.

Both Hans and Elsa huffed at the proposition, their eyes meeting at the same moment. Okay.. that just got awkward. With flushed cheeks the two looked away once more to focus on the propositions instead. It weren't that much, and again the silence grew.

"The proposals of your family are either cryptic or insane." shook Hans his head towards the ice harvester. "But I guess the mirror is indeed the best in terms of solving this winter. The riddle they gave could take years to find its answer. Arendelle doesn't have that luxury." At speaking the country's name, Hans was suddenly reminded once more of his purpose. The trial. The council.. they would want result. "your majesty, we need to return you to Arendelle on order of the Council."

Elsa's eyes went dull. "Stripping me of my title as queen, is not going to erase this winter."

Queen?! Kristoff paled. She was the Queen of Arendelle?! If she's going to find out I bedded Anna, she'll have me killed!

"No, its not. in return for amnesty, the Council will ask you to lift this winter."

"I told you, I can't do that untill the mirror is complete!" said Elsa in panic. Snow began to dwindle down the hall by her emotional state. "If I return to Arendelle, I can't take the children, nor the mirror with me to prove my effort to bring back summer!"

Hans paused at her words. She was right. At this moment, the queen's popularity wasn't quite high among people. If they heard of her being responsible of their children's kidnapping, they would lynch her, trial or no trial. The duke would have the perfect excuse to fullfill both his revenge, and the commoner's wishes. And as for the mirror... Hans shuddered at the thought of not one, but a dozen people being inflicted with such a shard by accident. "Then we leave both the mirror and the children here, so they can finish it in peace." said the prince. "Both me and Kristoff can atone as witness of your words."

"They'll need food and water." replied Kristoff concerned as he thought of the children being imprisoned here for several days. "The trip down the mountain, as well as your majesty's trial, could take days if not weeks." Kristoff remembered how dull and how long these procedures could be by listening to the merchants he sold to.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Let my family take care of them untill the storm has settled down a bit. The children can work on the mirror, and they'll be safe if someone comes and finds this place like we did." answered Kristoff.

His brother and the thugs of Weaselton... flashed through Hans' mind. It would be easy to track his route - the last few days, no storm had erased his trail. If anything, they should progress even swifter then he did. "Yes, it is indeed better if they didn't stay here." agreed the man.

The children began to roam the room and pick up the glass pieces, soon filling their hands.

the queen noticed their difficulty to carry them all, and she made a basket where they could put them in. "Make sure they are all found! Even the smallest piece can't be overlooked." said the Snow Queen as the children ran back and forth to put them in. It was as if it were Easter, with the only difference that the children were picking up mirror shards instead of colored chicken-eggs.

"your majesty, Why don't you use your magic to put all the mirror shards together?" wondered Hans when he didn't see any attempt of the queen to help the children. With her controlling the winds, she could puzzle the mirror together in no time.

"Its magic against magic, prince Hans. my powers wouldn't have any effect on the mirror shards because of that reason."

The precious worry for him had vanished, and Elsa had once again become the Snow Queen. It should make him glad: their presence together was lethal after all. He should try and do the same. Should.

"So, how are we going to take them all down the north mountain?" asked Hans as he followed the queen outside the room. "Kristoff and I have only brought one rope. If we have to take the children down one by one, it will take quite some time. And with the sun already setting.." Hans looked downwards when the queen simply walked over the destroyed balcony, forming ice under her feet as she went.

Elsa hummed and with a flick of her hand, there stood a carriage with four horses before it.

"I don't mean to offend your work, your majesty, but I believe it will only slow us down even more." spoke Hans his worry.

A smile was returned to him. "They can fly." came the simple statement.

The prince blinked. "Off course." Just when he thought he had adapted to this crazy situation, there was always something to throw him off his feet. The horses whinnied, and his heart stung when thinking of his own horse.

"Where is your horse?" asked Elsa as if she could read his thoughts. "He must be hungry now that he cannot eat the grass. I can move the snow away so he can-"

"He's dead." stopped Hans her mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry." mumbled the queen after a long pause. "I didn't mean for him to die by my hand."

"He was wounded by wolves." shrugged the prince as he glanced away from the queen. "Such is the will of nature."

"Hi guys!"

Both the prince and queen practically jumped out of their skin when they heard a voice behind them.

"Olaf!" grinned Hans as he took the snowman's twig to shake his.. 'hand' if you could call it that way. "I see you got inside the palace at least."

"You..." Both turned their head towards the queen, who looked with shock towards the little creature. "You're alive?"

When she had sung about her freedom, Elsa vaguely remembered making a snowman. She didn't think to much anymore about it, already thinking it had melted in the hot sun on the mountain. But to see a truly sentient being before her that she created...

Oh sure, she had created her guards, but that was not the same. They were simply a manifestation of her will. They didn't have a mind of their own. If she didn't give them any thoughts, they wouldn't even move from their spot. She was the puppet master, and they the puppets she pulled the strings on.

With Olaf on the other hand...

"Uhm, yeah I think so." smiled Olaf innocently. When he noticed the shocked face of his creator, the snowman waggled towards the Snow Queen. "You look like you need a hug." said the creature as he sticked his arms out.

Wordlessly, the queen knelt on the ground, feeling Olaf's sticks arround her neck. It felt strangely comforting, soothing even and the queen relaxed upon his touch.

Hans watched quietly, and couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. Truly, the queen creating life on her own, was something he still wasn't able to grasp. Hans stiffened. She created life out of snow and ice.

LIFE.

the prince's mind travelled back to Inger, who got frozen in an agonizing scream, before shattering across the room. It was Queen Elsa's magic that made it happen.. and if it could create life out of the same substance.. "Your majesty... I think I know a way to win everyone's support once more."

Elsa and Olaf untangled from their embrace and looked with questioning looks toward the man.

"We're ready" smiled Kristoff with the basket in his hands, followed by the huge swarm of children.

Elsa stood up without looking away from the prince. "You can take them to the carriage outside. You too, Olaf. I'll come shortly." When Kristoff had ushered the children outside, the queen began to talk once more. "What is it?"

* * *

Anna groaned, feeling the weight of her body upon the bed.

"You're awake. Good."

the princess slowly turned her head, to see her cousin refresh the blanket with cool water. The fresh cold water upon her forehead, made Anna sigh in relief. "What...happened?" brought Anna out, feeling slightly better to concentrate her thoughts.

"You collapsed in the throne room 3 days ago." said Rapunzel in a manner-of-fact voice as she went with her blanket across the princess' face.

"3 days?!" cried Anna out as she pulled herself upright. Immediately after, black spots formed in her eyes and she laid down on the bed once more.

"Yes. The servants told me you barely ate in the last few days, and combined with the duties you had to take on, it seems you fainted because of stress and exhaustion."

Great. 11 days in as Regent of Arendelle. 4 of them were her coping with the pain of her leg, the other 3 days she had been sleeping. Some great ruler she turned out to be. the princess grumbled at her own weak state. "I'm not tired!" snapped Anna. Upon seeing her cousin's stern look, the princess calmed down in her ferocity a little bit. "Alright. Maybe a little." a yawn escaped her lips and the princess blushed. "I.. haven't had that much sleep either."

Every night, she had been tossing and turning about the decisions she had made, and those of the future. Would the people be content if she did this? Would there be help from other countries if she did that? Should she have told Elsa of the father?

"Your majesty, I insist you keep yourself calm for the next few days." advised Rapunzel.

"I can't sit here and let everyone else do the work." bit Anna as she tried to stand up once more.

"You are acting Regent during the Queen's absence. You can do these things." said Rapunzel in the same calm tone.

"You don't understand. The Duke, and probably the majority of the people, wants to see my sister dead. I can't just take a nap while my sister's name gets pulled through the mud! I need to be present to defend her case!" spoke Anna. and as she did so, her voice gave out at the last sentence from exhaustion, resulting in a peeping sound.

The princess quickly accepted Rapunzel's glass in her hand and began to gulp the water down her throat.

"Your sister is still missing, and no word has been heard from either Prince Hans or his brother's return. You are of no use when you spend all your energy before your sister's trial. She'll need you to be fresh when she needs you the most."

Anna bit her lip. the Coronian princess was right off course. While her popularity with the common folk was still high enough to have their respect, the nobility on the other hand... they weren't happy with her decree to open all hunting grounds, to put it mildly. She doubted that she would regain their support after her return as Regent. Especially when the Duke promises much more drastic measures to end the Winter.

With a sigh, Anna let herself fall down the cushion once more. She couldn't do anything right now, except focus on getting better as soon as possible. The people were counting on her, whoever small this population might be.

small... Anna's hand went to her stomach and stroked it. In all this mess, she had brought her own health, as well as that of her child, in danger. "Rapunzel, can you spare me a tear or two?"

"My tears can do wonders, but this is something your body needs to heal from his own. I would force itself to get healed, and it would have the opposite effect in much greater quantities." The princess nodded dissappointed and felt her eyes become heavy once again. She forced herself awake though, since it would be rude to sleep in with their conversation going on. Rapunzel however, noticed her surpression of her yawning and smiled. "Go to sleep, Anna. Don't mind me."

"But I..." another yawn came from her lips and Anna sunk back asleep on her cushion, softly snoring.

* * *

"Kristoff's home!" cried the trolls out when they saw Pabbie's adopted son appear.

"Let me wash your underwear!" grinned Bulda as she went to take off his pants.

"Mom! no!" blushed Kristoff embarrassed as he patted their hands away.

"Kristoff, pick me up! pick me up!"

the ice harvester huffed when the child jumped in his arms, nearly falling over from its weight. "You are getting big! good for you!" gasped the man to keep his balance.

"They are like little rocks!" said Hans with a frown. In his country, trolls were hairy, bulky and often hiding under bridges. Therefore a huge contrast to the ones residing in Arendelle.

All the eyes went towards the prince and Snow Queen, and they blinked surprised at the new faces. "He's brought FRIENDS!" exclaimed Bulda excited, causing all the trolls to cheer as well. The children Elsa had taken under her care were taken up by the creatures, and were placed closeby the ice harvester.

Both Hans and Elsa screamed as well when the trolls took their feet of the ground, rolling them towards the ice harvester. Hans barely kept his balance as his feet hit the ground once more.

"wow!" the prince saw the Snow Queen being thrown up by the little creatures and he quickly caught her in his arms before she could fall in an otherwise uncomfortable position. "You're..you're alright?"

"Yeah.. glad you caught me." brought Elsa breathlessly out. "I mean.."

Hans put her back on solid ground and immediately their contact broke as Bulda took Elsa by her face. "How is it going with the mirror, my child?"

"Its... halfway done." replied Elsa with a small smile. "However, Prince Hans and Kristoff were not the only ones to search for me regarding my trial. And unlike them, they wouldn't be so apprehensive about this..."

"I see..." nodded Bulda as she took the children in. Some were curious, others afraid and yet another group suspicious. "And you wish to keep both them and the mirror hidden with us... that can be arranged."

Hans shuddered when he saw Bulda's eyes upon him. Her face was shining with motherly love towards them all, especially towards Kristoff. Yet... with the unselfish love, there was a possessive side to it as well. As if Kristoff wasn't allowed being too far away from her.

Southern trolls weren't the brightest lantern on the street. They only growled and roared to have human flesh to sustain their hunger. These trolls were quite intelligent and human-friendly.

Yet, intelligence could be used for cunning, whether it was good or bad... And trolls were maybe humanoid creatures, but that didn't mean they had the same norms and regards as that of a human...

Hans shook his head. _Nonsense! why should he think so wrongly about them? They try to help with the Winter._

 _Are you sure? That mirror... you know how dangerous it is by firsthand..._

 _Its safe here.. besides,_ _They also told her that "love will thaw a frozen heart"._

 _Yes, as if THAT will help her control her powers so suddenly! If she wanted riddles she could go to a story teller! Why not give clear instructions? Why did they advise Elsa's parents to lock her up, instead of teaching her?_

 _They took Kristoff in as a child..._

 _What happened to his parents? Kristoff doesn't remember... shouldn't you be the least curious about them? Why did the trolls leave him in such isolation, why make him so... akward towards society?_

"I sense strange magic here."

everyone's head turned towards the new rock-like creature that rolled forward. "Queen Elsa.. i see you have progressed much with your task."

"Thank you. I've asked Bulda if both the children and the mirror could stay here, while I return to Arendelle-"

"That will be no problem, I assure you." Gran Pabbie's eyes flickered to the carriage where the mirror and its shards were still inside. "Are all the shards collected? None has glipped from your fingers."

"Every splinter has been collected." smiled Elsa with a nod.

For the first time since they saw one another, Gran Pabbie's face transformed into a grin. "Then, it will indeed not be too long anymore for your curse to end."

Hans shuddered at the smile the troll king gave the queen. It was dark, twisted, malicious even. "You won't take her!" hissed the prince as he took a step forward. "I won't let you!"

"Hans, what is wrong?"

the vision vanished, as did the anger inside him. "I'm... I'm fine really. Just..." His eyes felt suddenly so heavy and he rubbed them to erase the sudden exhaustion. Not soon after, his hand had begun to throb, and Hans stretched his fingers to get the unpleasant feeling out. The prince ignored it as much as he could and turned his gaze back to the troll. "I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to lash out." His face was kind and gentle once more, and Hans turned his eyes towards the other creatures, who smiled and accepted his apologies. See? he was seeing ghosts, thought Hans with relief. It was probably a side effect from that mirror shard earlier. "I'm fine." retorted Hans once more when he saw Elsa's worried face. The prince stayed quiet as the children made themselves comfortable in the little homes the trolls provided and after they were settled he hugged them as tightly as he could.

Many didn't like to get left behind by their "mother", and vice versa Elsa had difficulty to say goodbye because of their good companionship she had had in the last few days. But in the end, they had to leave.

Hans heaved Elsa on the horse she created, while Kristoff simply put himself on Sven. Since she still felt uneasy about her powers, and the fact that she didn't know how well her creations would react to Hans, she decided to use only one horse, instead of two.

 _That, and that you feel safe with him. Because you want to be close to him..._

The Snow Queen swallowed as Hans turned the horse towards the direction of Arendelle. How would they receive her? what would the council say? How was her sister and the baby? with a wince, Elsa thought of the harsh words she had said towards her sibling. Now that she had had "children" of her own, she felt horrible at how she had acted towards her. Sure, she had been shocked, mostly angry at her irresponsible deeds but..

Did she really have to resent a child, because of the fault of its mother? wasn't the punishement Anna would receive, already hard enough with her marrying a man she didn't even love? In her worry, Elsa didn't notice how her eyes began to drop down, and she fell asleep in Hans' lap, breathing softly.

The prince let her be. It seemed, she was in need of it; a far more greater deal then he did. As they rode on, the prince took use of the silence by giving his own mind a piece of thought. It didn't sit him comfortable the way he had reacted to the trolls, and slowly as to not to disturb the queen, Hans looked at his former pierced hand. Nothing to be seen, truly. And yet...

The thought of the mirror shard gave the man shivers, and he moved his mind somewhere else. His brother... how well was he faring?

* * *

Franz, meanwhile, had arrived to the Snow Queen's palace as well. But upon roaming the many rooms, they found it completely empty. Damnit! the 7th prince walked slowly down the ice stairs. Not only because he wasn't used to the slippery feeling under his feet, but also because he needed as much time as possible to think of his next move. His eyes flickered to the horizon, to see the sun already setting down. If they were to leave now, they would get stuck by the dark halfway the mountain.

"Your majesty, there is something you need to see!" said one of the volunteers as he ran towards the blackhaired prince. the guard walked carefully towards the discovery he had made, keeping Franz at bay so he wouldn't accidentally erase it.

"what is it?" asked the prince after staring at the trails for a short while. They were long, and deep. Not like a trail that an animal would make.

"Its from a sledge, your grace. And over here..." pointed the guard to a few meters away. "Those are reindeer hooves."

It seems my brother has had some help along the way... Franz couldn't say if he were relieved or not. Honestly, he didn't know what to make of his brother anymore. He was planning on murdering Lars and in return he could have the throne of Arendelle...Their brother. Although he wasn't exactly affectionous or hateful towards Lars, it still didn't feel right. Off course, when he would become King-consort, it wouldn't be his problem anymore, so at the time it was a good deal to make.

But now? Everything had turned upside down, and so had their agreement. Who was to say, that Hans wouldn't turn against him as well? He knew of his plans and Hans could fear that he would slip everything up to father.

The events in Arendelle had changed him so drastically, and it made the man... well, he was not afraid of his safety if it were to come to a duel of arms between the two. But that meant nothing when it came to words, or poison in his food.

Franz knelt by the trails feeling the depth in the snow. It was strange, but it seemed to him that they had appeared out of nowwhere, taken a run, and vanished into thin air. with a groan, the prince stood up once more, feeling his stiff muscles protesting. when he looked arround, he saw his men weren't any better. Nor were the horses. "We'll make camp tonight!" said Franz with a loud voice.

Immediately the men's eyes lit up at the prospect of setting a camp fire, and murmurs of relief were carried across the wind. Soon, laughter could be heard, as the men all sat together, roasting their meat and bread. Well, almost everyone... Franz' eyes flickered to the guards the Duke had given him, who sat further away at their own campfire. He couldn't exactly refuse them on this trip. People would gossip and find it strange why he only asked Ardellian aid, instead of asking the dignitaries as well.

The warmth and the food helped to relax and soon Franz felt the weight of the last few days crashing down upon him. Since there would still be quite filled up days in the future, the prince retired to his tent quickly for a good night sleep.

Franz mumbled when he heard his body shake. Yet, when it didn't stop and grew in ferocity, the prince's eyes flew open and on reflex he took his sword in his hand before running out the tent. His boots felt the roar underneath, as if a giant was awakening. Oh god.. In the face of the gigantic avalanche before him, the prince was suddenly aware of his own mortality. He would lie to himself if he didn't freeze at the sight.

run.

Franz forced his feet to move, searching with wild eyes for somewhere to hide. With growing fear, the prince saw the place was an open field.

run, you little boy...

He needed to get out of the avalanche's reach. Instead of running ahead of the avalanche, the prince turned to his right while putting his sword back in its sheath. After that, the prince hurled it over his shoulders to have his hands free at last.

His lungs felt as if they could burst, and his legs were on fire as the prince ran for his life. Yet, Mother Nature would have no mercy for the weak...

Every thought about his men, his brother or even the situation in Arendelle vanished as Franz' mind was focused solidly on his own survival. Franz' eyes noticed the approaching snow, as the trembling under his feet intensified even more. He needed shelter, quickly. Then, his eyes fell upon a huge pile of stones packed together.

Praying that they wouldn't crush him by the avalanche, the prince cuddled himself as close to the stones as possible, bracing himself for the impact. It costed every bit to keep himself on the same place as the cold swept over him. The air vanished arround his lungs, the rumbling snow pained his ears.

However, Mother Nature showed her own strength against that of a mere man. Franz felt his hands lose grip, and he was blasted away by her whims. If he could scream, he would as he felt himself become airborn, plummeting down the abyss...

 **Well, it was supposed to be longer... but I guess its a good cliffhanger. :) Next time, Hans, Elsa and Kristoff return to Arendelle...**


	13. The truth

When it was clear he had arrived with the queen, the crowd ran towards him, ready to pluck the queen from his hands. Hans quickly shielded the queen in his arms as he and Kristoff made way to the castle.

"You monster!"

"My husband is dead because of you!"

"You don't deserve to live!"

"ENOUGH!" roared Hans as he drew his sword, causing the crowd to crawl back from the sharp weapon. "Anyone who dares to come within my reach, shall have my sword!" The man gripped the queen's shoulder tighter, in an effort to comfort her as they made way through the angry mass of people. The situation, so the prince observed, had gotten even worse in the past few days then he had thought. For now, they still respected his authority, but that didn't mean there weren't flickers of doubts in their eyes.

Elsa meanwhile kept her head down, not daring to look up to the accusing looks of her subjects. She shuddered but not from the cold, as she kept her hands to her chest. It would be better for the prince to shield her if she put her arms arround his as well, but with her powers so close creeping up once more, she didn't dare to take the chance.

"Oh your majesty!" Hans kept his eyes upon the common people, as Gerda took fearlessly hold of the woman she had nursed. The guards, upon seeing Prince Hans had returned, sprung to his aid, giving the prince the luxury of turning his back and following the maidservant and the queen inside the safe palace gates.

"Put her in chains and take her then to the lowest dungeon!"

What?! Hans turned his gaze to the Duke of Weaselton, who was accompanied with a few other Council members. "You don't give orders to us, Lord Duke" replied Hans without sheathing his sword. "Through my brother, who is betrothed to the Queen and appointed openly by the Princess, I give the orders if he would be absent. I'm sure he will not be pleased if-"

The man chuckled. "Your brother is still missing, prince Hans. The Queen will be trialed for regicide, making her title become null and void. As will your brother's claim and as its consequences yours as well."

"And who are you to give orders then?" retorted Hans as more guards gathered arround. The tension cracked into the air, making everyone watch one another with argus eyes. whoever won the word game, would rise as its permanent leader. "If not my brother or me, then it is Princess Anna who takes the throne as Regent, not you!"

"The Council voted that Princess Anna will not take the throne untill she comes of age." said Haljarson in a manner-of-fact voice. "Sheath your weapon and let the order be carried out!"

Hans had to stop every fiber of his being not to swing his sword through the man's body. The man ordered himself to remain calm and look at the situation he stood now in. The Duke had the support of the entire Council, 3/5 of the nobility, about 2/3 of the guards and 1/4 of the servants. Well, that was who had gathered in the great hall. The most of them, safe for the nobility, were remaining elsewhere and aiding the people outside.

There were only a handfull of guards at his side, with even fewer servants who remained loyal to the queen. Hans knew Anna was more well-loved among them, but he doubted their love for the princess exceeded to the queen. If he were to order to defy the duke's orders it would turn into a bloodbath. With great reluctance, the prince slowly sheathed his sword and stepped aside to let the guards take the queen away.

"You there!" blaffed the minister to the ice harvester next to Hans. "What are you doing here?"

"He-"

"I asked him, not you!"

The prince gritted his teeth and balted his fist arround the hilt of the sword. He had barely had any sleep in the last few days. It was needless to say he was prickly.

"I'm Kristoff Bjorgmann. I helped Prince Hans up the north mountain in exchange for payment" said Kristoff without bothering to give an overlong explanation. Just like Hans, he was exhausted.

"Then payment you shall have." said the Duke as he looked upon the man. "Please give this man a sack of gold-"

"Is that how you reward the loyalty of my subjects, Lord Duke?" Out of the shadows, came Princess Anna, supported by Rapunzel. "What good is he with gold when he is thrown out of the door like some foul dog in this weather?"

"You are not the one who gives orders-"

"No, I don't." cut Anna the man off. "But if I remember my last decree correctly, it was I who ordered both Prince Hans and his brother to search for the Queen. They answer therefore to me, not you."

"The council decided you would not engage in our affairs, your majesty" bit Haljarson to the princess.

"Your same Council, m'lord, agreed with my terms. Unless you want to see it void, it can also be arranged off course. Which means all actions carried out are becoming void as well: We should let the Queen free then and put the trial on hold?" smiled Anna with an icy glare almost equal to her sister.

Haljarson's face almost was as red as a tomato when he and the Duke were put checkmate by the princess' clever words, and said nothing in return.

"Good. Now that we have put this misunderstanding out of the way, I wish to see Prince Hans and.. Kristopher Bjorgmann in my chambers immediately" said Anna, on purpose speaking Kristoff's name wrong.

"Its Kristoff!" growled the ice harvester as he glanced to his lover. Had she forgotten him so quickly? When riding back to Arendelle, he had carefully thrown some peddles to Prince Hans to find out more about Princess Anna's wellfare without raising too much suspicion. He had heard that Princess Anna was engaged to Prince Benedict shortly after Elsa fleeing north... the man balted his hands into fists at the thought of Anna being with a man besides him.

The princess strode back to her chambers, with Hans and Kristoff following behind her. Neither of them said a word untill Rapunzel closed the chambers. When Hans noticed Kristoff's suspicious eyes to the Coronian Princess, he quickly said she was to be trusted. The akward silence lingered for a while, before Anna started the conversation once more. "Prince Hans, tell me what happened on your search. And while you are at it, tell me why you abandoned your brother and escorte to leave on your own." spoke the princess sharply.

Hans opened his mouth to start from the beginning and talked for over an hour while Anna let him speak without interruption. He was glad for it: in that way, he could remember everything smoothly without being thrown out of his thinking process. Every once in a while, Kristoff added some extra information in that Hans had unknowingly left out. The prince went on, not only about the trolls and their mirror, but about his thoughts regarding Inger and the possibility of Elsa bringing her back to life as well.

Anna's eyes shone with worry. "If the mirror is indeed as vicious as you say.. we can't allow it here in Arendelle. Neither can we ask the children to be witnesses. And as for Inger's.. remains..." said the princess with a lump in her throat. "The duke won't ever allow her a mile within his presence, let alone his room." After the coronation, the duke had put his daughter's remains into an urn, not wishing to part from her yet untill the queen was sentenced to death.

"Then we sneak her out." said Hans with determination. "The duke wished to hold trial within 3 days you say? Its time enough to plan a breakout from jail, bring her to Inger's remains in his room.."

"You're crazy." remarked Anna after she had processed the shock.

"I love crazy" grinned Hans back with serious eyes.

The princess shook her head. "No.. we won't resume to such drastic acts. Not yet. Isn't there anything else that can help my sister prove her innocence? Or that can lift this winter besides that mirror or some riddle?" begged Anna with pleading eyes.

"The trolls couldn't offer anything else besides that." said Kristoff depressed. Oh, how he would love to hold and kiss her! But with these witnesses, he couldn't afford to slip their relationship. Arendelle's situation was already so tense...

"Then we go to the library." spoke the princess with fire in her voice as she forced herself upright.

The two men stood up with difficulty but they attempted to hide their tiredness. They had only so little time, they couldn't afford to lose it. However, neither princesses were oblivious to their body language. How hard Hans and Kristoff protested against the two, in the end they had to admit defeat to the two women.

"Eugene and Benedict will watch over you." spoke Rapunzel with a smile as she took Anna's place as temporary hostess.

Benedict?! Kristoff's eyes crossed with the man, but the tiredness had taken hold of him completely now as his mind was occupied with only one thing: his bed. After laying down their weapons, the prince and the ice harvester slumped down on the cushions, falling asleep before they hit them.

* * *

 _Once upon a time, long, long ago a king and queen ruled over a distant land. The queen was kind and lovely and all the people of the realm adored her. The only sadness in the queen's life was that she wished for a child but did not have one. "Oh, how I wished to have a daughter, with hair as black as a raven, with lips as red as blood, and skin as white as snow." sighed a queen. A gasp came from her mouth when she pricked her finger to one of its thorns, and the queen sucked on her finger to stop the bleeding._

 _"Do not weep, gentle queen!" sighed the roses across the wind. "You shall have your wish in return for letting us grow unharmed by the gardener!"_

 _And not soon after, the queen turned out to be with child from her husband. The kingdom rejoiced at the news. However, the child's birthday collided with that of her mother's death._

 _The child, with hair as black as a raven, lips red as blood and skin as white as snow, quickly became the king's most valued treasure. And everyday, the good King reminded her that she was the fairest of all the land to him._

 _And as the child grew into a woman, growing more beautiful each year, the King decided to give a Mirror to her. Not just any mirror, for it would reflect the truth, how hidden it might be._

 _Since the young woman had taken her father's words for granted that she was indeed the fairest of them all, she asked this the Mirror everyday._

 _"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"_

 _And the mirror would reply: "you are, my queen." for the King had passed away too shortly after her coming of age._

 _But as her birthday approached, so was the land reminded of the queen before her. The Queen they now had, was reminded of Death creeping closer each and every day, and how swiftly it could take you in her arms. She was young still, yet she remained without children or husband, for the fear of dying herself during childbirth as her mother before was in her mind._

 _The years passed, and the same question was asked everyday. It gave the queen a sense of security, knowing that she was the fairest of them all. For Death would then keep at bay. Yet one day..._

 _"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"_

 _"You are, my queen. But there is another, who will grow to be more fair then even you."_

 _The Queen became ferious at his words. "Who is this girl? Tell me her name!"_

 _And the mirror could not lie nor deceive, so it told her the child's name. The Queen immediately ordered the child to be brought before her and upon seeing her beautiful eyes, flushed cheeks and innocent smile, the queen commanded her guards to kill her._

 _"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"_

 _and this time, the mirror told she was once more the fairest in all the land, making the queen very pleased. Whenever a girl would threaten to surpass her beauty, the queen removed her opponent. When such event happened again, (it became more and more prominent each day), the blood of the innocent girls splattered upon the queen's hands._

 _The queen stared at it with great fixation. The blood shone upon her hands, making her skin look immensily more soft and clean. She rubbed the blood further on while the crowd watched in horror. None dared to stop her from such a deed, how cruel it was, as she was still their queen._

 _From that moment on the queen commanded the guards to pour the blood of the slaughtered girls into a bath, so she could keep herself young by bathing in their blood._

 _it didn't take long for the common people to realize, that the girls who entered the queen's castle, never returned. They rose up in protest, demanding them back. Rumors had reached them from the servants (whom the queen quickly erased their tongues), but they didn't want to believe their daughters were dead._

 _The queen obeyed their request however, and dumped the dead bodies of her victims overboard the castle walls. She could do this, for she was well protected by her guards and strong walls. She had eternal youth. What were those few people to her?_

 _But Death could none escape, even the simplest of mind knows that. So, the folk called out in rage and pain to the Grim Reaper, to take the life from the Blood Queen. "I cannot do that" answered Death to men. "For I'm not allowed to have free will. But, I wish that woman just as gone as you, for the victims she made were meant to have a longer life. Here, let her put it in her hair" and Death stretched his hand, and a comb appeared. "She will fall into my arms, and you will be released from her tyranny."_

 _So, the people offered it to the Blood Queen, who accepted it without suspicion. Immediately after she put it into her hair, she fell down in her chambers. Yet, by some unknown force the queen rose once more from death._

 _Baffled that she had escaped his clutches, Death made a second object appear: a corset. "Let her put it on" he said. "And she will fall into my arms as the last object should have done."_

 _Yet, the second attempt failed as well. "Let her bite this apple." he said. "And she will fall into my arms as the last object should have done."_

 _Now feeling confident that she had truly acchieved immortality, the queen bit into the apple and she fell into an eternal sleep the moment she chewed the bite down her stomach. Death stayed this time by her body and saw the cause of his failed earlier attempts: the trolls, who had been saved by the queen and who wished to return the favor. Angered by their meddling, the Grim Reaper cursed them to remain underground by day. If they didn't, they would turn into stone._

 _"You wished immortality.. now you shall have it, Blood Queen" said Death as he put her Soul into the Mirror of Truth. "Centuries shall fall upon you, without you finding your way to the afterlife."_

 _"Thank you Grim Reaper." said the Blood Queen with a high head inside the mirror. "This way, I have more then enough time to destroy everyone who wronged me."_

 _Enraged by her arrogance, Death struck the Mirror, shattering it into pieces arround the world. The laughter of the queen multiplied across its pieces as she swirled on the winds..._

* * *

Hans groaned when he heard the servant's feet bounce across the hall's floor, shouting to one another. Seriously, couldn't they be a little bit quieter? The prince, not yet awake tried to go back to the black nothingness sleep would provide him. But when they didn't stop running arround, the prince realized he would stay awake. He had had a dream last night.. but all he remembered was.. Hans thought deeper, but like often happened, the more he thought of it, the more of the dream vanished. All that stayed, were the unpleasant feelings that had surrounded him during that state.

With a growl, the prince got out of bed, shivering slightly as the cold tingled his body. After making himself somewhat presentable, Hans went to the door when a yawn stopped him.

"What's going on?" slurred Kristoff just as irritated by the loud noises.

"no idea" grumbled Hans before he opened the door. He winced slightly at the sudden increasing volume of the screams. "you there! what is going on?!" barked Hans as he stopped a servant from running arround.

"Its... its prince Franz, your grace. He has been found near death, by the lake."

Hans felt his blood run cold. "When?" brought the man out.

"3 hours ago."

Immediately, rage made the prince's vision see red. "And you didn't wake me up.. why?" growled Hans as he pushed the man against the wall.

"I.. I thought... it wasn't... necessary." The servant gulped when he saw Hans' eyes lit up like a fire.

"Wasn't necessary?!" hissed Hans as he took the man forcefully by the throat. "My brother is dying and you didn't inform me?"

"Hans, stop it!" cried Kristoff out as he shook the remains of his sleepiness away. With great effort, the man forced Hans away, taking his arms behind his back. "It isn't going to help your brother!"

The prince managed to calm down for a little bit, but still glanced with murderous eyes to the servant. "where is he?"

"I..uhm... he's at third floor, at the mountain side." brought the man out. Not sooner after he told them, Hans wurmed his arms loose, and stormed towards the said room with a concerned Kristoff behind his tail.

"Hans, wait!"

* * *

Franz meanwhile, was moving in-between sleep and concious. And like in every dream like state, the mind began to process everything that had happened before he came into this warm soft bed. He remembered the fall, with the wind whistling upon his body, followed by pain so harsh he could see stars before his eyes. He had fallen on snow, as he had noticed by the cold wetness seeping through his clothing and burning upon his skin.. but that was only a small comfort as a huge pile kept his body down. More cold crawled inside him, arround him. Franz then realized, he was buried under metres of snow. He could not move. Not one inch as the oxygen dwindled arround him.

How long he lay there he did not know. hours? days? time itself had no meaning anymore, as his shivering stopped. He knew it was dangerous, that he was going into the final stage of hypothermia and that he had to get out of here.

He knew, but this he all experienced in an out of body experience. His eyes closed. Could it somehow be more dark whenever you closed your eyes? wondered the prince vaguely. His mind wasn't able to focus anymore by the harsh cold.

Then.. light, at the edges of his closed eyes. Was he dead? Franz blinked and closed them once more as the light was too much to handle. the cage that held him prisoner was removed and Franz never felt so free. He had to be dead for sure.

"Well by the devil... he's still alive!" he heard someone say.

"Barely." spoke another. "He is almost gone. Just let him die from the hypothermia."

the first man spoke again. "now that is far too harsh, Eric. Besides, There are people who survived in the most unbelievable circumstances. We can't take the chance that he does."

"hm. you're right."

they were going to kill him! get up! but he couldn't. His body was literally frozen, his muscles so stiff... Besides, it would be a mercy to give him a quick death. Anything but the cold please...Franz heard the faint hiss of metal being drawn and the prince's heart hammered both in fear and anticipation. For Death opened a door everyone was scared to thread...

Then a scream pierced his ears and Franz frowned as he heard a body drop nearby. Had the second man dispatched of him because he didn't agree?

"Rudy!" yelled Eric, so Franz remembered, in fright. "No, no... you stay away from me... you...you devil!"

a thump made it clear that the man was also wounded, if not just as dead as his companion. Franz didn't contemplate on them anymore when he felt something go arround his waist. It took him several seconds it were hands, female even.

"Are you alright?"

Yes, he was defenitely in heaven. Such a voice he had never heard so sweet. Franz winced from the harsh sunlight but sighed relieved when his rescuer provided some shadow for him. "C...c-c-c-old!" stuttered the prince out with a harsh throat. He felt her move closer to him, feeling her breathe against his face.

"Shhh... you'll be alright."

Her lips strangely felt warm unlike her hands. But perhaps he had gained such a low temperature, that her lips felt warm against his. Slowly the prince moved his lips, moaning as even that slight movement hurt to make. As they kept their lips locked, the prince felt his muscles loosen up once more. His head cleared from the cold fog, and the cold strangely felt pleasant that resided arround his wet clothes.

"Feeling better?"

Franz blinked, as he only now realized their kiss had passed. Shame. they were prickly cold, like ice cream. "Yes, I do." said the prince as the girl helped him up. Well, sort of. Franz stared up and down to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The girl's body consisted of a mixture of water and ice, moving arround as a part of her environement. Her hair was... well, it was like the wind had spun it for her as wet drops came downwards, flowing back into her dress. "Who are you?" asked the man amazed to the girl.

"I.. I do not know." said the girl as her smile vanished. "But you seem.. familiar in a way. I was hoping you could tell me."

Franz narrowed his eyes as he imprented her face. "No... I don't recall your name." said the man with guilt. his rescuer was suffering of memory loss. In return for saving his life it was the least he could do to help her as well. "But you're... quite familiar to me as well." Franz chewed his lip, finding himself at crossroads. He had to search further on for Queen Elsa... but without food or transport, how would he ever make it home without dying once more? He couldn't stay with this girl, as much as he wished to help her.

"Is something wrong?"

Franz couldn't help but smile at her softly spoken question. It was mild curiosity, as if asked by a child. "Yes and no. While I am grateful for saving my life.. I need to return to Arendelle or your effort to help me would be for nothing."

"Arendelle?" repeated the girl in concentration. "It's a place nearby?"

"You remember who you are?" asked Franz hopefully.

"No...but... i feel as if I should go there." said the girl after a pause. "It feels familiar. Like you." and the girl smiled once more, causing Franz' heart to leap up as well.

What was wrong with him?! he was acting like a hormonical teenager! the prince turned away his face so she wouldn't see his flushed cheeks. In doing so, the man noticed the two dead men nearby who nearly succeeded in bringing him to the afterlife.

"They started the avalanche you know."

startled Franz looked to the... ugh. "Girl" was so unlike her. Ice maiden. Yes, that would work better. "They did?" said Franz as he stared down once more.

"Yeah. They spoke of 'disposing you' because 'you delayed their mission'." The Ice Maiden smiled, but this time, it wasn't gentle. "I simply thought of doing the same to them. But, when I wanted to, the avalanche was already onto its way. I searched for your friends as well, but they weren't so lucky as you I'm afraid."

Franz' mind reeled. delay the mission? Hans' abandoned stable came to mind immediately. His brother wouldn't really...

But he was planning on taking out Lars. Who knows how far he'll go...

"You're cute when you think" chuckled the ice maiden as she saw Franz' frowning face.

"hm?" hummed the prince back with a smile. He had reached his decision: he would return to Arendelle and try to find another search party for queen Elsa. That is if princess Anna accepted his blunder. "Come on, lets go to Arendelle."

"Is it downwards this river?"

Franz blinked. "Uhm... yes, yes it is indeed. Wh-ooaaaaah!" the prince screamed when the Ice Maiden took him without any effort from the snow, soaring towards the stream. Before the man could even beg her to stop, they dove into the river.

Just like before, the cold wasn't unpleasant. Sure he felt the intensity, but it did not hurt him. However her kiss that she had given before, couldn't provide any gills, as Franz felt his lungs burst from the spend up oxygen. the prince's eyes begged the Ice maiden to help him get to the surface.

"shhh.. sleep without fear, my prince..." whispered the Ice Maiden as she locked lips once more. Immediately, the man's eyes closed as he was brought into a comateuse state. Due to the decreasing need of oxygen, the Ice maiden could provide him this with greater ease. like taking nectar from a flower, the Ice maiden gave the man small bits of oxygen from out the waters they were in, sustaining his life.

"no... don't leave" brought Franz out as he tried to keep her by his side. he hated how he sounded so desperate, but that thought quickly vanished when he saw her face once more.

"I need to find who I am first" said the Ice Maiden with a sad smile as she smoothed his wet hair. "Then, I'll come back for you. If you still love the woman who I was before."

Franz couldn't reply as the darkness of sleep took him once more, out of the memory.

* * *

"How is he?" Hans ignored his father's accusing look when he arrived at Franz' chamber. He would face him later: right now, he needed to know how his brother's state was. But when he stepped forward, he was stopped by Prince Eugene. "Let me in. that is-"

"Yes, sideburns I know. your equally handsome brother that gets attended by my wife" said the man as he held Hans firmly in his place.

"Good. then I shouldn't explain to you that I need to be with him!" shot Hans back.

"Like I said my wife is attending to him. He's not yet stable the last time she came outside those doors. Therefore she ordered everyone out who isn't a healer."

"But-"

"You aren't much use to your brother when you are inside his room." went Eugene on.

"Indeed" came Hans' father suddenly from behind. "You never were needed to take on the duties that others can do better. My son wouldn't be in this state if you went with him."

Slowly Hans turned his head to the King. "If I did, both of us would be on the brink of death, with no one to be concerned for them."

"You? who mingles with commoners?" said the King as he pointed to Kristoff. " You were never my son" hissed the man as they stood chest to chest.

"And you were never my father!" spat Hans back. " I see you as much as a stranger like your own subjects, so THAT is something we can agree on at last!"

"Gentlemen!" came Rapunzel's voice irritated from a small door opening. "Resolve your issues in a quieter voice or take your conversation somewhere else!"

The two men stared each other down, but in the end it was the King who turned his back to his son. That didn't mean Hans had won the conversation. The Southern King looked slightly behind him, with a light smile on his face as if expecting his son to follow in his footsteps - as the protocol demanded.

Hans saw, and he stayed put long enough to make the king pause in his steps. You don't know me... otherwise you would have known how much I have grown, your majesty. I'm not scared of you anymore, because I have tasted power that exceeds even yours. I don't give you my attention anymore, because I've realized others are more worth then you. Very slowly the man turned his back to his father, and he could feel the man's anger burn upon him.

"Don't you dare look away from me boy!"

It did nothing to him, for he had seen what man his father truly was. He couldn't let the people respect him, and for that, he used Fear to acchieve it. But you know what is truly more powerful?

The Truth.

"Or what? Like you said... I'm no son of yours" retorted Hans as sharply as his blade. "Therefore I don't need to answer to you like a son to a father, or as a subject to its king. Because you are not in your country, and you don't make the rules here." The prince turned his head and their eyes crossed. "Tell me, your majesty, who supports you? The Duke? you whipped him out when he didn't pay your taxes in time. Corona? you broke the trade relationship between our countries years ago. Dunebroch? oh yes, you waged war on them." Hans laughed at his father's crumbling face. Oh, how the truth could hurt! "You are nothing to me, you are nothing to your subjects, you are nothing to your former allies. While my brother and I cleaned up your mess and mended every relation you broke in the last few months. So don't you even DARE and ask that same question again. Unlike you I'm not alone" sneered Hans before storming off. He didn't wait for his father's reply and honestly he didn't expect one. It was a waste of time anyway to try and mend their relationship.A trade relation was easily solved with a sign on the paper... was life that simple, thought the prince. After he turned the corridor, Hans refocused his mind on his immediate plans.

"Come on Kristoff." mumbled Hans as he pulled the shocked ice harvester with him.

"uhm.. I'm going for breakfast first" said the man as his stomach growled on cue. "If we are going to search, we can't do that with an empty stomach"

That was actually quite reasonable. "Fine, you go. I'll go already to start our research." And, start to think of option B: busting Elsa out and let her heal Inger' remains. It was tricky, and if it failed they would all die for high treason. But hey, war was never won without risks right?

Risks.. Hans' mind went back to his brother. Eugene had promised to call him immediately if something happened with his brother, whether it be bad or good. Unlike that servant, he trusted him to keep his word. With a mind now more at ease Hans entered the library, to find an alternative solution for the winter, or proof for Elsa's innocence as Anna had ordered them to find.

* * *

King Michael of the Southern Isles, meanwhile had difficulty to keep his cool. Upon seeing one of his sons unconcious, along with Hans' defiance, had become too much for the King to handle. The rage needed a way of release and the King's mind found immediately a black sheep to blame: Queen Elsa.

"I wish to see Queen Elsa immediately." spoke the man to the guard at the entrance of the dungeons.

"But sir, only the Duke can-" the guard gulped when the king took hold of his vest.

"The Duke doesn't need to know. No one needs to know.. it will be our little secret." said the King as he pushed a sack of gold in the man's hand.

Feeling the weight of the purse, the man's eyes widened. "Yes..yes sir.. I mean your majesty!"

"Good man you are." said King Michael as he clapped the man brotherly on the shoulder before entering the dungeons. After hearing the guard close the door behind him, the King took a torch to light him the way.

Upon feeling the light shining, the queen blinked at her visitor. It took her a while to make out who it was, with her being so long in the dark. "Your majesty?" She couldn't help herself, so surprised she was to see him here.

"Quiet, witch-queen, unless you are spoken to!" snarled the angry King as he opened the prison cell with the keys he had taken with him from the pendants. She was bound in iron shackles, so he was safe from her sorcery.

"A witch-queen I am Indeed." said Elsa furious at his lack of respect towards her. "Untill my trial you will adress me with the respect my title requires!" Inside however she was trembling. What was he doing here? Was he taking her for her trial already? No... it wouldn't be without extra enforcement. Unless.. Elsa shrunk back from the man's tall frame and for a moment she wished she could use her magic to defend herself. was he going to assault her? cold sweat began to appear on her face at the thought.

"Respect?" hissed the man as he put the torch into a holt nearby. He came closer once more and Elsa now fully backed down as far as she could with her chains arround her hands. "You wretch! He's hypothermic... and you are the one responsible for it! It can't be anyone else but you!"

"Hans?" brought Elsa out. "But.. he's just fin-" a scream tore from the queen when a hand struck her so hard it made her fall on the ground.

"Don't play the fool, witch... You know very well whom I mean" growled the King as he hurled the queen forcefully on her feet once more.

Franz?! Elsa's head spinned and she desperately tried to come up with a response. "I.. I didn't see him since the coronation ball" brought the queen out.

"You liar!"

"Its the truth!" screamed the queen powerlessly as she tried to shield herself from his blows. "Please, I don't want to hurt you..." already she could feel her magic spend up arround the insides of her shackles, making them crack from the build up pressure. Soon they would break, and then she couldn't be able to stop its flow... "stay away from me, I beg of you!" and again a blow was struck, this time in her stomach. The queen gasped from the lack of air, coughing as she tried once more to warn the man. Before she could even make a word, another blow came down upon her face.

"You make my son better or I swear to God, I will-"

The shackles shattered by her magic that had been fuelled with spend up fear, stress and anger. And further on it went, exploding from her hands across the room... and the King. Elsa saw the man being blast away and she whimpered, clutching her hands to her own chest as the frost spread across her dress. How she wished she weren't immune to her own powers... the panic inside her grew even further as the queen saw Hans' father standing up with a white streak in his auburn hair.

"you need to leave now!" said Elsa with wide eyes from fear as she saw history repeat itself. god.. first anna.. now the King...

"you are lucky it wasn't her heart.. the heart is not so easily changed."

"Leave, I shall" bit the man, not feeling in the slightest the Snow Queen's effects upon him besides a small tingling on his chest. Perhaps because his heart was already so frozen in the literal sense, it didn't hurt him.. yet. With wobbling feet, the King marched outside the cell door. "But you never will, safe for your own execution." said the man to rub salt in the wound, before closing the cell with a huge clunk.

* * *

"Here you are..." sighed Hans as he put another pile of books next to Anna, who groaned at the sight. "Hey, it was you who proposed this, your highness, not me."

"I know" said the princess as she rubbed her eyes. "that doesn't make it less tiring though. However, we always have-"

Hans's eyes flashed a warning - they weren't alone to speak of their conspiracy after all. Benedict of Ambiera, as well as a guard who's loyalty he doubted towards the princess, were present with them. While he had seen that Benedict had developed quite the attraction for Princess Anna, Hans doubted he would be on their side when they busted the queen out. Then again.. people could be unpredictable in every situation...Hans really hoped he didn't need to kill the man, should that time come. He was after all betrothed to Princess Anna...

yet.. it seems like a marriage of convenience. He saw a fondness but not actual love in Anna's eyes, unlike that of Benedict. _Why would Elsa allow such a marriage at young age? they weren't in the dark ages anymore!_

And since when have you become such a cynic about everything? Hans rubbed his hand, feeling it tingle annoyingly. That same event had happened with his father too, however he had been too focused on his anger at that moment to truly notice his throbbing hand. the prince shook his head. He should concentrate on the research instead of such a minor personal problem. As he turned the page, Hans stopped at a particular word, somehow shining brighter then all the others in his view.

"Changeling" muttered the prince its title. after that the man's eyes flickered downwards and began to read its description:

 _" belief is that trolls thought that it was more respectable to be raised by humans and that they wanted to give their own children a human upbringing. Some people believed that trolls would take unbaptized children. Once children had been baptized and therefore become part of the Church, the trolls could not take them. Beauty in human children and young women, particularly blond hair, was said to attract the fair folk."_

Hans' throat went dry. _Could the trolls really have abducted Kristoff from his biological parents?_

Nonsense. Spoke another voice. Kristoff said he had found the trolls, not the other way arround.

But it says... fair folk at the end. Which includes the elves as well. And god knows they could be just as vicious as the trolls in their methods. They were immensily beautiful, luring you into the woods to wander there forever till you starved to death... _who knew, perhaps Kristoff had ran from their clutches, straight into the arms of the trolls?_

"Have you found something?" asked Anna looking up from her book.

"hm? Oh nothing of importance." said Hans as he put a lable at the description on the Changelings. He would confront the trolls certainly with this information once this mess was over...

* * *

"Prince Franz! Its good to see you up once more!" smiled Prince Johann of Frankmark who encountered the man in the halls.

"Thank you, Johann" said Franz as they clapped their hands together in comraderie. "Its good to be back. So, what happened while I was out?"

"Queen Elsa has been returned by your brother, and in your absence the Council renounced Princess Anna as Regent."

Franz' mind reeled as he tried to form where he stood in the perminent situation. "Then who is in charge?"

"Me."

the southern prince turned his head to see the Duke of Weaselton step towards them and felt his blood boil at the sight of him. "You! You wanted to have me killed!" hissed the prince as he took a step forward. He was prevented from going further when the guards held their spears towards him.

"Me?" said the Duke in shock. "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about."

"Your two assassins caused an avalanche, killing the rest of my men. They don't take orders from anyone that isn't you" accused the prince.

"Prince Franz, I truly didn't ask for my men to kill you. What would I gain, except the immediate blame for their deaths?"

That... actually was quite reasonable. thought Franz as he took the Duke silently in. The only one who would possibly be beneficial with his death was his brother. Immediately the prince shook his head. _No. He couldn't think like that._

 _Really? Didn't you doubt his trust before?_

"You seem to forget, Prince Franz, that my guards are hired for their loyalty. Anyone can buy them over if he were to have enough money that exceeds my own at this moment." went the Duke on upon seeing the prince's doubt.

"Yes..." said the prince slowly as his mind was spinning arround at the thought of his brother plotting against him. He had trained, fought and played with him. Did that truly mean nothing anymore to Hans? It seems to be, as Hans' mind had become so focused on acchieving power whatever the cost.

When he had asked Hans to plead his case, he had never expected such consequences for his brother's behaviour. He had asked, because he thought his brother truly wasn't affected, nor interested in the power-game he and his older brothers had resided so long in. He had pushed Hans onto his limits, molding him in a replica of himself for his own gain.

 _Didn't that feel too familiar?_ Franz swallowed as he was reminded of his father molding him into a twisted replica of himself. History repeats itself, always.

"Lord Duke.. there is something I need to say you." Johann took the southern prince out of his own thoughts and the man paused to leave the conversation. "I fear that... Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, as well as princess Anna are plotting against you."

"That's ridiculous!" sputtered Franz immediately for his brother's defence. Still in denial to see the Truth in front of you, aren't you? "Hans would n-" the man bit his tongue. Once, Hans would never do such acts. But now?

"By doing what?" asked the Duke when he saw Franz swallowing his sentence. _Good._ He had seen the doubt creep into the man's mind. Prince Hans had to be removed, and he had to be sure the prince had no allies to immediately back him up. He didn't know where Prince Franz' loyalties were: the man seemed to shift in-between fondness and repulse for his youngest brother. Such shifting feelings were too uncertain to define whether or not Franz was turning against him. So, with his guards out of the way, the Duke had decided to manipulate the Southern prince against his brother. And it seemed to be going quicker then expected: apparently the man had already formed doubts and with Johann's new information.

Oh this was just marvelous. Soon, everyone who even had a spark of loyalty left for the queen, would be gone. Then he could go and avenge his daughter without any fear of having her murderer wandering scot-free by their trial.

"They spoke of busting Queen Elsa out of prison, lord duke." Johann had found a secret doorway in his chamber that led to Princess Anna's chamber. Possibly an escape route, made by Ardellian ancestors to flee quickly from one place to another if the palace should be attacked. When he had seen Prince Hans and that commoner retreat into her chambers, he knew some juicy words would be said and kept himself hidden behind the small door that seperated the secret passage from Anna's chambers, hearing the whole conversation between the three.

"I see... As much as I trust your words, Prince Johann, we will need full evidence before we can accuse them of high treason." spoke the Duke. As much as he wanted them arrested right now, he had to play by the law. Still the situation couldn't get any better: the last flickers of doubt vanished from the prince's face.

"Off course." nodded the prince before returning to his chambers, leaving only Franz, the Duke and his guards in the middle of the hall. As much as he didn't like the duke's extreme methods to gain his revenge, Johann knew the people needed security. They all did. When the queen was put on trial, it would ease their minds, knowing there was still justice in this frozen land, giving once more a sense of stability.

Franz bit his lip, feeling the akwardness rise by the second as he stood there. "Excuse me my lord if I retreat to my chambers. I still feel unwell by the tiring events."

"Permission granted" said the duke as Franz turned on his heel.

The southern prince gritted his teeth not to snap at the man. _He was a prince of the blood! what did that weasel think he is?!_

 _He's the Regent. Keep your mouth shut and cooperate if you want to live. He doesn't take kindly to disagreeing voices for his methods._

A loud CRACK made the man stop walking as he tried to balance his feet upon the trembling floor. _What in heavens name was that?!_ Judging by the sound, it seemed to come from very deep below the castle... _the dungeons?! Could it be..._

Franz stormed towards his chamber and quickly belted his sword and dagger arround his waist. _You better hope you have a good arm today, baby brother..._

* * *

Kristoff walked with another pile of books towards Anna's chamber and pushed it upon the table. "There." sighed the ice harvester as he took the already read books in his arms. He wasn't good in reading.

Okay, he couldn't read at all.

the man sighed as Anna, Hans and Benedict wrestled their way through the books. He was only the errant boy, who brought and returned the books to the library whenever the pile of books became too much. As he paused, he glanced to Anna. She seemed more fat then he remembered. And her breasts were fuller, as if she were... Before he could stop himself, Kristoff blurted the observation out. "Are you...pregnant?" asked the man in wonder as he looked to her belly. Yet immediately after, the questions arose. How far was she? why didn't she tell him?

Hans paused at Kristoff's words and glanced to Anna. Benedict did as well and the princess blushed when seeing so many eyes upon her.

And by her body language, it wasn't difficult to see the unanswered "yes" for his question.

Immediately, Hans' eyes went to Benedict, whom Anna was betrothed to. Well that made everything clear as for why Elsa gave her blessing so quickly. The princess had conceived a bastard child with the prince of Ambiera. _Yet... the man seemed to be surprised. He would know if she had bedded him 3 months bef-_

 _Unless he hadn't._ reasoned the prince as he thought of the lack of chemistry between Benedict and Anna. He had seen her shy away from his touch, which is strange considering they were attuned to one another. _Unless..._

 _Blonde hair. tall frame..._

 _oh._

Hans' head spinned. It was too much to handle in such a short amount of time. Too much had happened, too much still was going on. Benedict, he saw had come to the same conclusion as him, and finally Kristoff did as well, abeit a bit slower. Nothing was said, but the eyes revealed everything in the room and they stared to the father of Anna's unborn child.

"Me?" brought Kristoff out. "I'm.. I'm the father?" He was literally frozen in place as he stared to the pregnant belly of the princess.

A small nod was given, and Kristoff's mind was soaring. _He was a father!_ Yet the euphoria vanished just as quickly as it came, making way for fear. _How were they going to do this?! The child would be a bastard, bringing Arendelle's reputation even further down with a sorceress as queen..._

Hans meanwhile glanced to Benedict, who had his eyes shut from the pain. How would he react to this? Would he turn against them, now he knew Anna would never return his love?

But with all these revelations, Hans felt something was off. Something he had overlooked... His eyes turned in the room and stiffened when he saw a guard staring at them with open mouth. Hans immediately recognized him as one of men who had taken Weaselton's side during their conversation in the great hall.

2 seconds passed and then the guard ran away from their view. the prince leaped up from his chair and ran behind the man to catch up. When he did, the prince jumped upon him, making them both roll down the floor. After a short wrestling match, the guard was pinned into a strong hand grip by Hans.

If Anna's secret had to stay hidden... this man had to die. Which means, that he would have a bounty hunt on his head, and the Duke would have the perfect excuse to remove him as witness from the trial. He would not get to Elsa anymore from this moment on. Which meant, that he had to go to plan B. If moses couldn't come to the mountain, then the mountain had to come to moses. In other words: find Inger's remains and somehow smuggle it inside his pockets before the Duke caught him. Already he could hear the patrolling guards come towards him and Hans growled as he tried to snap the man's neck. _Come on..._

Suddenly the man shuddered and all pressure vanished against the prince. Hans looked up, to see Benedict take out his bloodied sword from the now dead man. "Thanks"

"You can thank me after we survive this" answered Benedict as he offered his hand to the prince on the floor. After shoving the body aside, Hans grabbed hold of the man and Benedict lifted him back on his feet. However, the approaching rumbling on the floor made the two men aware of the incoming guards. And with them being at the crime scene, along with Benedicts bloodied sword, there was no way they could justify this.

"Tell them I did it" said Hans rapidly to the shocked princess who was held protectively by the ice harvester. "The Duke needs a black sheep anyway.. and I'm sure he was already planning to make me one."

"What? No! I won't let you take the blame!" protested Anna to the prince.

"This is no time to debate, princess!" bit Hans back as he took his sword out once more. "Get inside and do as I say!" After that, the prince dashed off with Benedict at his heels.

"What happened?" Hans heard from one of the guards.

"I ordered Prince Hans to kill him. This man was prepared to losen his tongue to the Duke"

 _Damn that woman! Couldn't she do what he asked her to do?! Did ANYTHING go the way he wanted to? off course it wouldn't._ The guard's reply couldn't reach his ears anymore as they were now too far away and Hans concentrated once more on the way ahead.

"Where are we going?" huffed Benedict as they turned another corridor.

"The Duke's chambers. I need something from there."

"You want us to go into the Lion's den? Hans, that chamber is very heavily protected-" the man stopped mid-sentence when a loud CRACK could be heard. The two slowed down only for a little bit. When they realized they weren't in danger they took on their former pace of running.

"Its heavily protected in normal circumstances yes!" agreed Hans with a grin. "But it seems with the little noise, they are distracted for quite a while. Sometimes the best place to hide, is where no one expects you to hide."

"I wonder what caused it though." said Benedict as they run two stairs at the time with one foot.

"Well, it seems to come from deep below" replied the southern prince. "Possibly the dungeons..." the man's eyes widened as he spoke. _Could it be Elsa, losing control of her powers once more? If so, what had caused it? Had she escaped?_

 _Hold it together, Hans!_ said the man to himself. _One problem at the time! Take Inger's remains and after that, find the queen_. They turned another corner and the two men stopped at the unexpected obstacle that was blocking their way towards the Duke's room. _Well.. change of plans,_ thought the prince as he saw his brother standing with his sword drawn. _Get passed his angry brother, take Inger's remains and then find the queen._

"Don't let me do it Hans." said Franz with his sword still pointed to the ground. it hung loose in his hand, but Hans wasn't fooled by the act.

"And yet there you stand with your sword drawn." retorted Hans, as the urge to rub his sweat from his hands away inside his gloves. Oh, yes he was well afraid of him. Franz may not be as good as Caleb, but he was among the best when it came to arms.

"Call it a precaution." said the man back as his eyes flickered to Benedict for a moment.

"He has nothing to do with whatever dispute you see between us" replied Hans, stopping Benedict from coming forward and provoking his brother. "What, you'd think-"

"I'm thinking a lot of things right now, Hans" said Franz as he interrupted his younger brother.

"Franz, wait, you need to l-"

"No, I don't!" barked Franz with blazing eyes. "You will need to listen to me this time, little brother. You were planning on murdering one of our own kin... Tell me brother. How can you make THAT right again? How can I trust your word that you won't lower yourself to such deeds once more at this moment?"

"Since when do you care about our kinship? You've never played by the rules, so why now?!" asked Hans, not understanding where this view had come from so suddenly. Before, Franz had had no problem at all with their agreement.

"Since I've begun to care for stability!" retorted Franz hotly as he clutched his sword tighter. "You're throwing the book away, Hans! You're breaking the rules till there is only anarchy and chaos. So help me god, I won't let you become myself! Stop whatever you are planning to do and put willingly your sword down. We both know I'm your better... we both know how will end."

Hans swallowed. In any other moment, in any other time he would have surrended immediately. But now.. too much was depending on him, to set and make things right. "It won't stop me this time, Franz. But there doesn't have to be fight today" said Hans slowly. "Turn the other cheek. I promise you, I make things right again." The prince saw his brother hesitate, but stayed silent. if he were to push him once more, it would have the reverse effect.

"Indeed, things should be right once again. Two against one, is hardly considered fair." The three men glanced to the newcomer and Hans seethed with rage when he saw minister Haljarson with a drawn sword in his hand. He had it raised up as a sign of offense and both Hans and Benedict followed his movement. Franz raised his sword as well at seeing his brother's sword pointed to him.

God damnit! He was so close to reaching his brother.. now they had all been forced by the minister's hand to engage in a fight neither of the three wanted.

Simultaniously, the four men charged to one another.

 **phew. quite the chapter. please review!**


	14. The Mirror

Even for all his hard work, Hans couldn't get past his brother's defenses. Each attack was countered, followed by a series of moves so fast it was hard to keep up. Franz was right. He still was his better when it came to swordfighting. Fear gripped the prince's mind as he took on a defensive stance, parrying like a madman. Desperate, Hans did a move he learned in Corona, hearing his brother hiss when he drew blood.

"Damn you!"

It had worked. realized Hans as he saw his brother's wrist turn red. He had found a way to hurt him. However, Franz launched another attack on him. The prince shuddered when he felt Franz' blade inches from his throat - it had been way too close for his own liking. Hans diverted the sword from his body and leaped a few paces back. The two stared to one another, contemplating on the other's move.

I'm sorry. I truly am.

Despite their regrets, their swords clashed once more. Upon seeing Franz' wounded wrist, Hans realized he could make use of it. "You're getting weaker, Franz. That wound is going to cost you. do you feel your blood dripping down?"

"Shut up!" growled the older sibling as their pace increased. Yet, Hans saw a slither of fear manifest in his brother's eyes. He was getting through - now he had to keep this pressure upon him, to make him doubt even more.

"You say you are my better... but is that truly? When was the last time we sparred? 2 years ago... in that time a lot can happen." went Hans on as he did a fast series of attacks. He knew he couldn't keep this up forever, but his plan had worked. Franz' stance became more defensive, jumping away from his swings.

With a new surge of confidence, Hans went completely offensive now. Who knew. Perhaps, his swordmanship had whined due to his lack of confidence in himself, just like Franz now. Maybe, he was that good. As he parried, the prince saw his sibling make a move he knew very well. He had practised this with the Northern king once, such a long time ago on the square.

put your sword stuck arround the hilt... turn your hand... and...

TJAK! the sword clattered away from Franz' hand and instinctively the prince searched for his dagger in its hilt. He stopped mid-movement however, when he felt Hans' sword against his throat.

"Don't" spoke Hans softly as he saw Franz' defiance. Now that the duel was over, Hans suddenly realized it had gone completely quiet. Meaning that either Benedict or Haljarson had been victorious. He remembered he had heard someone scream... it didn't matter now. He had won from his brother. Euphoria surged through the youngest prince as he stared to his sibling. The realization that he had the power of life and death, made him shudder. _He could end this, here and now. It wasn't as if he was going to spare you, when it was the other way arround!_ With growl, Hans pushed his sword closer to his brother's throat, making blood drip down on the floor. _Do it! kill him! It wasn't as if he cared about you!_

 _But isn't he right?_ Hans swallowed as he thought of his brother's words _. Look at how far you are willing to go, so your view becomes the right one._ The prince's hand that held the sword trembled. _You would have killed a brother for power before and now you are on the brink of doing it._

 _Franz could only stare at his younger brother who was struggling with what was right and what was wrong. Would he have hesitated if their roles were switched?_ The answer took far longer then he liked. He would have contemplated on killing his brother as well. _Did that make him any better? He had done far worse, yet he judged Hans for his crimes, instead of listening to his reasons._

 _I do it to protect the people..._

 _And what of your brother? doesn't he need protection? Doesn't he need comfort and support when he needs it the most?_

 _What did they do this all for really? The fighting, the arguiing... since when had that become a number one priority?_

The pressure on Franz' throat was released ever so slightly as both brothers came to that same conclusion. But as he did so, Hans noticed a movement from his brother's hand. what was he... Hans' eyes stared back up as new betrayal and shock flared up in his eyes. I thought... The prince stopped his train of thought when he saw Franz' eyes. They didn't stand hateful towards him as they had been once before. No, they stood... frightened. Since when was his brother frightened?

"Get out of the way." It was spoken so softly, Hans nearly thought it was his imagination. But then he heard the whizzing of a sword coming towards his back, and then his mouth split into a grin, releasing his brother from having his sword at his throat. As Hans turned his feet, causing his body to get sideways from both Franz and his attacker, he could see Franz take and throw his dagger, that planted himself inside Haljarson's throat.

Within seconds, the minister was falling on the ground like a rag doll. He wasn't yet dead however, and Franz stood up to stare down at the man. "The only one who may kill my brother is myself" said Franz with dark eyes. After that, he pulled the dagger out, causing blood to splatter on the floor and his face. Both princes watched emotionlessly as the minister's life dwindled away untill his eyes became dull at last.

As his brother stood up, Hans couldn't help himself and clutch his sword tighter. They had been allies - for now. But how long would it last?

Franz' noticed the increasing tension in the air and sighed. "Can you remember when we actually trusted one another?"

"Once... before you went into the Navy." replied Hans as the tension kept brewing in-between the two. "You saved my life and that of Rhun's." Hans could still remember it clearly. When Rhun had taken Hans' first horse to ride out, he had come back with a wounded one instead. Hans had been so furious at him that he had spilled the beans about Rhun's affair with a barn girl. They were still young back then, him arround 14 and Rhun being 19. enraged by Hans, Rhun then sabotaged Hans' carreer to join the Council as minister.

Afin, you know what would happen: from one thing, came the next act of revenge. Quite simultaniously, the two brothers decided to kill one another. And they would have succeeded too if Franz hadn't arrived to stop them from doing so.

 _"what is the meaning of this? Put your sword down now!" But when they didn't, Franz took his own, keeping Rhun at bay first. Hans, thinking that his brother was on his side, quickly ran towards Rhun to finish him off, when Caleb joined in to take their youngest sibling down as well._

 _Soon, Hans had to give respite against his more buffy opponent. And as for Rhun, he was held at sword point by his older brother in case he had but the slightest intention of defiance. "You are brothers, not enemies on the battle-field" said Caleb with angry eyes as he heaved Hans up. He held a firm grip however._

 _"He made Yellow a cripple!" screamed Hans who was still full of adrenaline from the fight before._

 _"And you spilled the beans about that whore!" retorted Rhune back. "Now father has promised me to a queen I never wanted!"_

 _"Quiet, both of you!" snapped Franz. "You beheave like 5 year old children. What-ever one did to another, these wrath actions will stop now! Apologize."_

 _Both brothers scolded at their eldest sibling, neither wanting to appear weaker then the other._

 _"Fine, if you so wish to fight, then I'll take my sword" threatened Caleb when neither Hans or Rhun decided to give in._

 _Now that, caused both brothers to pale and they quickly apologized, although it wasn't from their heart._

Franz hummed at the memory. That had been the last year he had trained his youngest brother. Jurgen had taken over as master of arms when he left to serve the Navy, although Franz often came back to visit the family. As the years progressed however, they became less and less. "Yes. When I left, I... I got a sense of importance suddenly." murmured the prince as he recalled his feelings from that time. "My.. sorry, our father suddenly saw me standing there amidst my other brothers. So, I did what everyone else did: keep him impressed so one day he would turn the throne over to his most favorite son. Ridiculous really. We all know that Caleb will inherit it, but father always kept talking about giving it to another. And so we kept on dreaming, kept on hoping... We all became affected by that sheer possibility to have that power. Well, all but you, so I thought. which is why I forced your hand to plead my case to Queen Elsa. I was so focused on proving my worth, I shaped you, just like father shaped me. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be. You may have given me the nudge in the back to obtain power, but... I lost myself in it and went too far in proposing our brother to be killed. I realize that now." said Hans softly. "And I don't blame you for doubting my intentions, nor attempting to take my life."

"Goddamnit, it shouldn't even BE that way." growled Franz as he returned his sword back into its sheath. Hans did the same and the brothers stared to one another. The tension had ceased now; but fully trust one another? Not yet, not now. Perhaps, it would never come to be.

They weren't friends nor enemies and for now that was already a great accomplishement. As Hans closed Benedict's dull eyes, the two brothers felt the strange shifting in their dynamic. It had somehow become more balanced. Franz didn't attempt to order him arround, nor did Hans follow him without thinking. They allowed themselves to become equals, instead of attempting to be the dominant of the two.

"What was it that you searched for?" asked Franz while he closed Haljarson's eyes as well. He didn't like that man, but he disliked the dull eyes of the dead even more. They always managed to haunt him at night. Quickly the prince turned his head towards his brother.

"Inger's remains in the Duke's chambers" retorted Hans as he turned his attention towards the huge locked doors. "Upon encountering Queen Elsa, she.. made a living snowman."

"A what now?!" brought Franz out, hoping he had misheard it.

"You heard me. His name is Olaf, he can talk, he has a concience... a true living being made out of magic."

Franz' eyes widened at the revelation. "So you think if she can create a snowman that she can restore Inger as well?"

"Its still a theory but..." Hans shrugged his shoulders before taking his sword out, putting it in-between the door and the wall to wreck it open.

"Why didn't you tell the Duke?!" asked Franz as he saw his brother's face become red from the effort.

"You think he would-nnng- listen to me? Even if he miraculously listens, He won't ever let the queen come closer to him or his daughter's remains. Which was why I was planning to bust Elsa out before her trial. But then...you know, stuff happened and I needed to improvise. ah, god damnit! get open!" screamed Hans in frustration when the door wouldn't bulge.

"Let me." offered Franz as he took a large sprint. This time, the door fell down when the prince's feet clashed upon it. "There." coughed Franz. "Man, the duke really needs to let his bedroom be cleaned up."

The two men glanced to one another when they heard the guards approach, obviously stirred by the huge battle noises. "And it seems, I need to clean up his men" spoke Franz as he dashed out the room to give Hans the time to find what he was looking for. "Let's see how well they fare against a prince of the Southern Isles"

"Only one, I hope" retorted Hans as he threw all the clothes out of the closet.

Franz chuckled at his brother's remark before launching himself upon the 4 guards in front of him. 3 he managed to kill. The fourth one was scrambling away from him and Franz cursed finding his dagger sheath empty. It still stuck inside that of Haljarson's throat. THe man didn't have the time either to swing his sword into the man's back. Already he could hear another wave of guards come towards him from the opposite direction and he turned his back to face them.

* * *

Just after Franz had ran off to find his brother, the Duke and Johann encountered the King of the Southern Isles, who was wobbling on his feet. a CRACK could be heard, from deep down below, and the duke growled. If it was the witch-queen who caused it then...

"Check the dungeons immediately and see if the queen is still shackled up!"

"Good lord" Quickly the two men hurried to help the old King to the Council room. Immediately, shocked murmurs arose upon seeing the King's state, and questions were fired in a rambling mess.

"Quiet everyone!" ordered the duke. "We won't get our answers if we keep squabbling like chickens!" The man turned his head towards the King once more. "What happened?" pressed the Duke on, even though it was clear who was the cause of his changing hair color.

"I went to see Queen Elsa... to confront her about my son's condition. I have to admit I lost my temper and..." The man winced when another spasm went through his body, and his breath came in clouds now. "So did she. I was blasted across the cell and.. I felt something pierce my heart." With a growl the King tried to stand up once more, but failed when his legs gave out. He had never felt so cold before...

"There can be no doubt now. Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in danger as long as she lives" spoke the Duke.

Just when the King wanted to answer, a panting guard burst into the council room.

"What is the meaning of this?" blaffed the Duke at the interruption.

"Forgive me Lord Duke but... both Prince Hans and Prince Franz broke into your office and killed a few of my collegues."

Franz?! The king sat up straighter when he heard his son's name being mentionned. "Lord Duke, this has to be a misunderstanding. My son would never-"

"I heard from other sources that Prince Hans and even the Princess of Arendelle herself are plotting to sabotage Queen Elsa's trial. It seems your son has joined their treacherous ways. But visiting her majesty, while your sons are plotting to free her... It is needless to say I doubt your loyalty towards this Council. "

"For God's sake! you think I'd be willing to let myself be bewitched?" exclaimed the man in his defense.

"No.. but you could have attempted to bust her out. I'm terribly sorry, your majesty. I just can't overlook the fact that.. traitor blood could be 't worry no harm will come to your sons, same as for you if you cooperate without trouble."

The King narrowed his eyes, ready to angrily retort at the Duke's clever words, when another spasm came over him. Snowflake patterns began to appear on his hands, and his beard became stiff under the frost that came over his face. "Guards, please escort King Michael of the Southern Isles to his chamber. And while you are at it, bring the Princess here for interrogation."

* * *

Hans rumbled in another nighttable, and screamed when he found an urn-like object. "I got it!" screamed Hans as he took his sword in his other hand before sprinting out of the room. After a few minutes of fencing, the last man fell down, leaving the hall quiet once more.

"Great" grinned Franz as he saw the urn in Hans' other arm. "Now, we need to find-"

Hans' eyes widened when he saw one of the guards come arround the corner, who threw his dagger towards his brother. He could not even scream a warning, because he knew he would be too late already.

Franz noticed his brother's fright and had already half-turned on his heel when he saw the incoming danger soaring towards him. And then it suddenly stopped. Franz blinked, to see the dagger frozen into place before falling on the ground. As it did so, the frost spread further towards the man who had thrown it, inceasing him completely in Ice.

Both men turned arround for the one responsible for this magic. When he saw it wasn't Queen Elsa, Hans raised his sword towards the girl. She may have saved his brother's life, but She did not know who she was... and therefore, he could not know who she was as well.

"Hans put your sword away!" hissed Franz as he pushed Hans' sword downwards, away from the Ice Maiden.

"How can we trust her, if she can't trust herself?" spoke Hans as he kept half an eye upon the startled Ice Maiden in front of him.

"She saved me from those two thugs of Weaselton, as well as hypothermia before bringing me here in Arendelle" said Franz in defense of his rescuer.

"Hi!" waved the Ice Maiden in a disarming smile. "I'm afraid I can't properly introduce myself but... who are you?"

"I'm his brother, Hans."

"Oh, so you're Hans!" clapped the Ice Maiden in her hands from excitement. "Franz told me a lot of you!"

The way she could be so deadly, yet so kind, was something that cost Prince Hans his words for a while. "Really?" asked Hans finally as he glanced to his brother, who strangely enough... hold on. was he blushing?! Franz was blushing in front of a girl? "Why didn't you tell me about your girlfriend, brother?" teased the youngest prince. Hey, his brother had done that a lot to him.. he simply returned the favor.

"Wha- Hans, she's not my girlfriend!" stammered Franz, who's cheeks came as red as his brother's hair. "I..I mean.. not that I don't want to.." went the prince on as he didn't want to offend the Ice Maiden. "Its just... I..." He needed to shut up, really.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I made you uncomfortable" said the Ice Maiden in all sincerity as she took Franz' hand in hers. Hans had the biggest difficulty not to laugh on the ground at the situation. Then, the Ice Maiden saw the urn Hans held in his arm. "Where did you get that?"

"I took it from the Duke's chambers."

"You stole it?" asked the Ice Maiden sharply.

"I lend it." corrected the prince as he put the urn out of her reach. Once again, the Ice Maiden tried to take it from him but failed at her second attempt. However, due to his uncomfortable position, the urn fell.

Hans screamed when he saw it shatter in a dozen pieces across the floor. "Look what you have done!" bit Hans as he pushed the Ice Maiden away from him before putting his sword at her neck.

"Hans!" spoke Franz in shock when he saw his brother holding her hostage. "Don't!"

"She erased Elsa's only chance to get through this trial alive!" barked Hans back as tears swam in his eyes.

"I know!" pleaded Franz as he took hold of his brother's shoulder. "I know." said Franz once more to calm his brother further down. "But killing her is not going to help The queen. She is out there, afraid and alone. They are possibly opening a hunt upon her at this very mo-" Franz stopped mid-sentence when he saw something blink from the corner of his eye. The shattered ice pieces that had been contained in the urn, began to give up a glow, before flying towards the Ice Maiden.

"What-"

"I don't know" answered Franz amazed as the pieces imbedded themselves into the icy form of the girl. "But, if I have to take a guess..." Franz sprung forward when the Ice Maiden lost balance, catching her in his arms.

The girl's eyes flickered open, searching and looking arround in her environment.

"Inger?" brought the prince out in a mere whisper.

* * *

"move on!" the guards pushed the King of the Southern Isles further on, ignoring his whimpers of pain. As they walked arround the corner, the king tensed his muscles up. It was quite small with all the furniture and such. The perfect place to escape. Quickly, the man put his right foot in front of his left guard, who lost his balance temporarily. Immediately, Michael didn't waste any time and crashed his elbow in his nose.

a scream went through the king's throat when the second guard put his sword arround his neck. "Go ahead, I beg of you." growled the man as he felt the cold spread further across his body. The man heard the whizzing of a sword and he shut his eyes for the inevitable when-

a scream that wasn't his own pierced his ears and the King opened his eyes to feel a liquid drip into his collar from behind. "Come on!"

almost automatically, the king stood up and followed his rescuer inside the chambers before the first guard could regain concious. When they were all inside, Kristoff pushed all the furniture he could move towards the door so no one could enter. "there." No doubt the Duke would come by with reinforcements once he heard of the dead guard and the escape of the Southern King

"Are you alright, sir?"

"I have been better..." breathed the King. the man swallowed deeply - he had offended this man. He had every reason not to aid him and yet he had saved his life. The king felt his cheeks go red from shame. "thank you" it was a mere whisper that his voice could produce right now.

"Your majesty, I don't mean to be rude, but..is your hair whiter then before?" asked Anna as she helped the man up from the ground.

"It is, your majesty" comfirmed the King as he was helped to one of the many chairs. "Your sister, she... she struck me with her magic."

"Can you be specific?" asked Kristoff as he narrowed his eyes attentively to the man's body. He had seen once how the trolls helped out Princess Anna... they could do so again.

"It was arround here" pointed the King to a place closeby where his heart should be.

"The heart is not so easily changed..." thought Kristoff at his father's words.

Anna meanwhile, gasped. "Oh my... now that makes that riddle everything clearer! Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart! I thought it was meant figuratively for my sister at first but... what if it is literally as well?"

the King snorted at her words. "Your majesty, forgive me the scepticism. An act of true love? that is something for fairy tales, not the real world!"

"What is real, is that you are becoming a popsicle." said Kristoff with a sharp voice. "Even if her majesty may not be right, it is something to hold on to and stay alive!"

"Stay alive for what?" asked the King bitterly. "Everyone hates me. My sons, my so called allies, my people..." the man shook his head, but in doing so, a spasm went through his body. His sons... With a trembling lip, the King tried to remember their faces and names but to his horror he could barely make them apart. Was the blonde one Rudi? Or Jurgen? And was Franz 5th or 8th in line?

He didn't even know his own kin...

"Well... Elsa was the one who struck you right? Then she's the one who can undo it as well. We simply need to reach her" theorized Anna, not wanting to give up yet.

"And how are we going to reach her, your majesty?" asked Kristoff while he pointed to the door that had begun to bounce by the guard's combined strength to get in. There were no windows or doors that led to another room. They were trapped here untill they managed to break in.

Everyone frowned when the bouncing on the door just stopped for a second. After that, screams could be heard, yelling in horror before the trampling of footsteps made the terrified voices fade away.

The three looked nervously to one another. what had caused fully trained, armed guards to flee? Was it a flesh-eating monster? Anna dismissed nearly the thought, but seeing how her sister can control Ice, and that Trolls exist... Would it really be impossible?

"uhm... what to do, what to do?" panicked the feisty princess-regent as she paced arround.

"We fight" growled the King as he stood up on wobbly feet. He would not be seen as a shivering coward behind a girl. The three heard the scratching increase on the door lock, as if someone was trying to break it. Then, it stopped and the door swung open till it bounced against the furniture Kristoff had put up.

"Oh! Are we redecorating?" gasped Olaf as he wurmed himself through the small door way. In doing so, the snowman's texture molted, leaving him completely disformed. "oh no, I'm out of shape again!" Anna could only stare before letting out a blood curling scream, running towards the snowman to pummel it to death. "There is absolutely no need to resort to such violence!" said the snowman a little frightened at the princess.

"Your majesty no!" stopped Kristoff as he caught her wrist in time. "Olaf is a friend."

"Olaf?! He's.. he's alive.. that thing has a name?!" exclaimed Anna as she didn't keep her wide eyes away from the living snow creature.

"I believe I am alive." Olaf paused. "Am I?"

"He was created accidentally by Queen Elsa." explained Kristoff as he put Anna's hand down that held the candlestick. "He's harmless really."

"Oh, Elsa?!" brought the snowman out in his giddy way. "I saw her not far away from the castle! She was in quite the hurry to be somewhere, so I let her go"

"You let her go away?!" hissed the King of the Southern Isles as he used the table as a mean of support. "You fool! She could ha-aaagh!" The man's feet couldn't hold his weight anymore and the King fell down on the ground.

"We need to get you to my sister...and fast" said Anna worriedly as she saw snowflake patterns appear all across the king's face. Kristoff meanwhile, was taking all the furniture away so the princess along with the heavily supported King, could pass by.

"You're... quite strong for someone so small, your majesty." gasped the King in short breaths. "Are you sure you don't have powers like your sisters?"

Anna chuckled at his question. "No, your majesty. I am completely ordinary; unless you find climbing trees unusual in this world."

They turned another corner but the four stopped when they saw gigantic ice spikes appear in front of them.

"uuhhhh.. the other way" pointed Olaf behind him. However as they turned their heels, they saw themselves trapped as the ice spikes had spread across the floor on the other side as well.

"Anyone a plan B?" asked Kristoff as he shielded the others from the approaching ice spikes. Not that it would help in the end. their space became smaller by the second. Soon the ice spikes would pierce through their flesh and end their lives.

The king bit his teeth when he felt his boots becoming stiff and hard. He had only so little time left... To be suddenly confronted in the face of death, the King was reminded once more of how little attention he had given the simple things in life. He had been so focused on reputation and power.. and what was that worth in the end when your life was dwindling away?

Nothing.

How would he love to have a good glass of wine from Corona, or taste those Krumkakes he didn't wish to eat at Queen Elsa's Coronation, or see the snowflake patterns appear on a window... Now he would never- The king stiffened when he looked at the window they stood nearby at.

"The window!" cracked the King out, his voice barely audible above the sounds of moving ice coming closer towards them. "The window, get it open!"

Anna looked from the King towards the small source of sunlight in this building and cheered. "you're a genius!" Immediately the girl let go of the old man, who fell on the ground with a hard THUD. "Oh! sorry! I'll just- Kristoff, help me to open it!" screamed Anna as her face became red as her hair from the effort.

"There!" with a crash, the window shattered into pieces when the ice harvester made his axe meet the glass.

"You couldn't have been a little more gentle with it?" snapped Anna while she began to heave the King along with Olaf towards the window.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, your highness. Its only glass, it can be mended!" Kristoff pointed to the approaching ice spikes. "Unlike us."

With a growl the princess heaved the King up the edge of the window.

"We'll need to slide!" said Olaf as he took hold of his butt when the ice spikes threatened to pierce him.

"alright... alright..I'm ready. I'm ready... I was born ready" murmured Anna as she went back and forth, keeping herself on the edge. Oh god would it be safe for her? If she landed wrong, something horrible could happen to the baby...

"Then go!" snapped the King. Before Anna could protest, he slided off, taking a screaming princess with him down below. By hearing Kristoff scream as well, the King knew he had dared it too.

Finally their speed slowed down, and the four lay there for a moment to catch their breath. "Queen Elsa?!" screamed the King with a rasped throat. "Queen Elsa, where are you?!" The wind hit their bodies the moment they walked out of the castle, making their bodies swing back and forth. It was so harsh it pained their lungs to breathe.

Kristoff looked behind to see Olaf being shattered by the harsh wind. "Olaf!"

"Keep going!" screamed the snowman before he was blasted out of sight.

The ice harvester turned his head once more ahead, feeling the snowflakes itch on his face and the wind knocking him nearly out. Foot by foot, the ice harvester closed in on the heavily breathing King and put the man's left arm arround his broad shoulders.

"Elsa! where are you?!" yelled Anna, coughing as the cold air made contact with her throat. "Elsa!"

* * *

"Well, where is she?" snapped the Duke as he saw the lonely guard stand in the doorway.

"The Princess is not in her chamber m'lord" stammered the guard.

The Duke of Weaselton wanted to angrily retort to get on with the search, when another guard stormed inside the Council room.

"m'lord! The Queen... she has busted herself out... the walls of her dungeon have collapsed and she's free of her shackles"

Enraged the Duke forgot all about the Princess of Arendelle, the King of the Southern Isles, and yes even his sons. That wretched queen had managed to escape... Who could deny now that she was guilty of her crimes? Why else would she run away a second time? "Why are you standing there like that? Alert the guards and find her!" growled the man as he stormed outside the Council room.

"And... what should we do once we have found her?" asked the guard for more specifics."

"Kill her on the spot." gritted the Duke his teeth as he walked to the weapon chamber. I promise you, Inger.. I will see you revenged. And this time, no law, no council or supporters of the queen would stand in his way.

She was alive... Hans could only stare at the girl in Franz' arms. Inger was alive and breathing and...A smile came up the prince's lips. Good lord this changes everything.

"Can you stand?" whispered Franz softly as he supported her by the shoulders. Hans couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at his brother's voice. It was... soft and caring. Not at all like the confident casanova he knew him to be. When Hans offered his help to aid Inger, Franz shook his head indicating that he had no need of his assistance.

"Yeah, I think so." spoke Inger as she kept clutching her head. She knew who she was, but the memories were still fuzzy and out of order in her mind. When she tried to concentrate on getting the order right, a blinding headache stopped her from trying. "Its... just headache... my memories are a bit jarred."

"What do you remember?" asked Hans after Franz had taken Inger to a chair nearby. "I mean... how come you are still alive? We all saw you-" Hans stopped when a lump in his throat prevented him from speaking further. He didn't wish to upset Inger either. With her still trying to cope with her memories it was unpredictable on how she would react to everything.

"I remember the ice crawling on my skin..." shuddered Inger as she recalled the memory. "at first I didn't pay any attention to it, because I was so focused on the ring you gave me. But then... it began to envelop my arms, my head... I felt myself being shattered across the floor. Some of my pieces fell into the frost the queen created and.. Its hard to explain but...I bonded with it. I began to gather myself piece by piece, searching for the memories across the whole land.." Inger then turned her attention back towards Franz. "But when I couldn't, I came back to see how you fared."

Franz blushed at her remark. "The Ice Maiden once asked if I would love you with your memories restored. I cannot answer that question yet, for I do not wish to associate you and your former ego - it wouldn't be right. But.." Franz paused for a while. "After the storm has set, and after I have mourned who you once were, I would love to get to know you better."

Inger smiled and kissed quite unexpectingly the prince's cheek. "I would love to get to know you too, Prince Franz."

Franz blinked surprised, as he noticed the innocent, enthousiastic look the Ice Maiden used to give him. Perhaps, not all of her alter ego had vanished... the man shook his head. He didn't want to pretend to be with a fantasy woman of his dreams. She was Inger, not the Ice Maiden.

Inger noticed the confused look of the man and stepped away a little bit to become more comfortable with the situation.

"So, how did you meet up with my broth-" Hans stopped mid-sentence when a red-hot pain cursed through his whole arm. As his eyes watered from the pain, the prince saw something flicker at the window.

A girl, with hair as black as a raven, with lips as red as blood and skin as white as snow...

 _"Mirror, mirror..."_

 _"Someday, my prince will come..."_

 _"So this is love.."_

 _"who's is the fairest of them all..."_

 _"So this is what makes life divine..."_

 _"mother knows best..."_

 _"Soon I'll have that little mermaid..."_

 _"Show me the girl..."_

 _"And the ocean will be mine..."_

 _"Its a scary world out there..."_

 _"Its useless... she'll never see me as anything but a monster..."_

Hans groaned as he tried to shake the voices away from his head. He only succeeded slightly. It was like he was standing in a crowd and he had to focus on a single conversation.

"Franz..." the prince looked to his brother, who had become sickly pale. "Franz, what's wrong?!" yelled Hans as he saw frost decorate his brother's cheeks. "What did you d-" the accusation died on his lips when he saw Inger...melt. The texture of her body became water-like, more fluid as a snowman in the summer. "What is going on?"

"Its a bit of a fixer upper..."

Hans shut his eyes when the voices returned in their full strength.

"take this apple, and all your wishes will come true..."

the apple! The object made the prince's mind trigger a forgotten dream about a vain Queen, a mirror and her trying to cheat Death himself...

The throbbing in his hand became unbearable at this point and the prince stretched it out to get the uneasy feeling away. Yet it didn't.

The mirror... Snowwhite... oh god... what if it hadn't been a dream? what if the trolls had lied about the mirror's properties?

The Mirror reveals what your eyes can not see...

Hans scratched his hand, but stopped when he noticed it was glowing softly. Oh no.. that's not possible! How could it possibly be inside of him? Brunhilda pulled it all out didn't she? And if not, shouldn't he see only the worst in others?

With trembling hand the prince took out his knife. Vaguely he could hear his brother yell something - something about him being insane. Good. Perhaps he was already. Hans screamed when he cut through his glowing hand, grimacing in pain as he forced his knife to go deeper.

"God, Hans what are you doing?!" exclaimed Franz as he pulled the bloodied knife away from his brother. "I did not just save you for you to bleed to death!"

Hans didn't pay attention to him and pushed his finger inside the gaping wound, twisting and searching for what he didn't hope to find. Slowly the prince took out the glowing mirror shard from his hand.

"What the..." Franz looked baffled to the mirror shard before glancing to his brother. "How did that-"

"A shard from the Mirror of Truth..." said Hans absent-mindedly as he bandaged his hand with a piece of his clothing. Hans's eyes widened and he took up the piece once more. The mirror could not lie nor deceive him. If he could...

"Mirror, mirror on the wall... Show me who's the cause of it all." murmured the prince as he held the shard before his eyes.

As the man focused on the shard, the world arround him dissappeared, he saw the Troll King Pabbie along with the other Children who were busy repairing the Mirror...

The final piece... where is it?! I need it, I need it!

My queen, soon you'll be beautiful again... be patient...

It was a lie. Everything they did, they did it to help themselves and they had all been played the fool. But why would they need Elsa for if they had already the children?

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, show me why they need the children of the land"

Hans could only stare at the Truth that the mirror showed him. Franz, who had watched with him over his shoulder, widened his eyes at the gruesome sight that could become reality.

* * *

The Snow Queen meanwhile, was unaware of all the commotion that was transpiring in the castle. Being alone in a cell gave a prisoner time to think about all sorts of things. In case of the queen however it wasn't exactly soothing. And it didn't became much better either when the King of the Southern Isles paid her a visit, causing her to strike his heart.

No! she did not do that! It had to be quite the chance for her to hit his heart precisely right? I mean, it had to be his lungs, or just his ribs.

Yet, the fear stayed, lingering over her like a cloth during the rain. The queen tried to think of something else, anything else to keep her thoughts as calm as possible. Anna. That normally helped. But then she was thinking once more of the baby inside Anna's womb and the stress began anew. how was she? how was the baby? how did she do it as Regent? oh, its going to be such a strain on her pregnancy!

Once more Elsa shook her head. No, think of something else. Hans. the queen smiled when thinking of the prince, and the cracking of her shackles stopped at last. He had helped her numerous times in controlling herself... perhaps she doesn't need the Mirror after all? But then the queen thought of the glass shard that got into the prince, and how it changed him. She had gone too far with this. The shards were too dangerous, collected as they all were in the Valley of the Living Rock. Before, they were still floating arround the wind, doing no harm whatsoever to the people. but now...

The queen paced arround, as far as she could possibly go with those shackles as her worries didn't cease. And since she had no information about the current situation, her own pessimistic vision got the overedge. "no, no!" whispered Elsa as she saw frost crawl across the cell room. But the more she tried, the less effect it had. And by not succeeding, it only fuelled the frost to crawl out of control even further.

She had to get away from here. Before it hurt Anna, or Hans or anyone else she owed their lives to. She would gladly make herself a guilty criminal if it meant that she could save them.

With a huge CRACK, her shackles broke, followed by the wall behind her, that led to freedom. Upon seeing the snowy thick landscape, queen Elsa's distress grew in her heart. She was responsible. She had done this.

"Queen Elsa?"

Alarmed, Elsa looked behind her, to see a guard glancing into the small window of her cell.

"Halt, stop!"

Run. The queen took up her dress to run faster as she went across the icy fjord. No one should ever find her. In that way, she would never hurt the people again. At least untill the Children were done with her Mirror. But if she wished to keep ahead, she would need for her followers a distraction... the storm became heavier now by the queen's command, who hurried herself to the Valley of the Living Rock.

She did not know how long she fled. It could be minutes or hours... She lost all track of time as she sped herself forward. However the distraction and disorientation that she had made for her potential followers, also worked in a disadvantage as well for her.

Although she wasn't fazed by the cold, she could feel herself struggling to move forward. If only she could understand her powers better! Whatever the trolls had meant by "an act of true love", it really didn't make any sense to her.

Elsa glanced arround, her braid swaying in her face as she did so. She had a feeling as if she were being watched. "hello?"

In the decreasing and increasing flow of the howling winds, the queen could hear something in-between it. A soft swirling sound that came right towards h- And then the arrow came to view and she raised her hands in reflex to shield her face.

TSJAK!

With panting breath the queen looked up to see the arrow inches from her face.

"There she is! kill her!"

"Lord Duke, ple-" Elsa stopped at the last word. She wasn't in the place to beg for mercy anymore.

zfff! zfff! once again the arrows flew towards her as she ran, missing her barely. "Please just stay away from me! Take care of my sister!" begged the woman as she held her hands raised up in her defense.

"You dare asking me this?" spat the Duke as he reloaded his arrow. "You, who killed my daughter in cold blood? You ran away twice from me, Snow Queen. I've tried to do it by law...but seeing how you defy it again and again... why should I?"

"Lord Duke, I found a way to stop this winter." pleaded the queen on. She didn't wish to fight the father of whom she had murdered. She didn't want to hurt anyone. "The trolls made a mirror which can take my emotions away-" a gasp tore from her throat when the duke shot again. She managed to block it, nearly piercing through her abdomen.

"Why should I believe you? So you can run off scot free?"

"Yes!" screamed Elsa back. "I don't know if the winter is going to stop if I were to die. If it doesn't you are stuck for eternity in a frozen wasteland! Its better to keep myself away from the people as far as possible. Once the winter is gone, you may trial me. I won't resist any longer then."

"I don't care what happens to the rest of these people." snarled the Duke. "I only wish you dead at my feet!"

More arrows were fired this time - the Duke had gone with a handful of guards by horseback. Elsa defended herself as much as she could, but she could only keep this up for so long. She would have to go offensive if she wanted to live on.

"Stay away from me!" A last warning that was what she would give them. But when they didn't stop and crossed the proximity she was comfortable with, the queen let out ice spikes in arround her.

The attacks went back on forth between the Duke and the queen, keeping itself at stalemate for this moment.

* * *

The Mirror didn't take emotions away from its human owner... Once complete, the life force of the ones who put it together would be sucked up by Snowwhite herself, who was still residing inside the glass. If Elsa were to complete the spell, she would die along with the Children.

And since Inger had been linked to Elsa in terms of magic, who in return had saved Franz from hypothermia with the same source...

"O god." whispered Hans as he saw the Truth displayed on the Mirror. Now he knew why both Inger and Franz were in such pain.. they were on the brink of dying. Hans ran to the window, to see a storm cloud his view completely for the fjord. However he could still make out what was happening on the courtyard. Soldiers were arming themselves, with as head piece the Duke himself. Shit! they were going after Queen Elsa!

The prince found himself at crossroads as he viewed his brother and Inger. He knew he had to stop the Mirror from being complete. 12 lives would be gone if he didn't do that, with an immortal tyrant as Arendelle's ruler. But if he didn't go after the queen.. who would say the winter stopped? thousands could die if he took the assumption that it would.

"We need to go to the Mirror to stop it from being complete" brought Franz out as his hypothermia came up again.

"No. You and Inger will go." corrected Hans as he helped the two up their feet.

"What? Hans, no! I will not be seperated once again-"

"If I go with you, they will have the last piece in their hands" shot Hans back as he showed the glass shard. "I'll go and save the queen. Its better if we split up to have a bigger chance of succeeding."

Hans stumbled backwards when his brother came towards him. Old habits died hard. What if he stopped him from following his plan? Yet to his great shock the prince felt his brother's arms clasp arround his neck in a bear hug. Slowly Hans relaxed against his touch, hugging him back, abeit a bit uncomfortably.

"Don't you dare to die without my watch" growled Franz as they parted. "I still need to beat you up before you go in the afterlife."

Hans chuckled as he saw his brother take Inger's hand. Immediately after, they vaporated into snowflakes out of the window. Right... He needed to get out of here as well. He already could hear the guards coming back to the Duke's room with reinforcements. Hans glanced back to the window, to see the snow fall being thick enough to slide him downwards without any risks. The prince let himself slide downwards, just when an arrow passed barely his head. He didn't have time to enjoy the slide downwards however. He could already hear that he was being followed and so he sprinted back up towards the stables. Come on... where was she?! Hans' eyes travelled across the different places, searching for a particular mare. "where are you? your mistress is in trouble." spoke Hans out loud, hoping the mare would answer. If Elsa could create sentient beings, it made only sense the horse could understand him as well.

A whinny echoed against the wooden walls and Hans sprinted towards the sound. "Thank you" smiled the prince as he freed the mare from her prison. Just like Elsa, the ice mare didn't like to be scooped up in one place for too long. And since it had begun to like Hans due to his respect towards her, it held very still and let him mount her.

"Please..bring me to Elsa" whispered Hans in her ear. He held on to her mane as her ears peaked up at his request. After that, the horse shot forward, galloping towards the gates while Hans fended off any guards who stood in his way. It wasn't simple however, as they blocked the horse from riding on, making it easier for the men to pull Hans down.

Or at least, they attempted to pull him down. Enraged by hurting her friend, the mare bristled, causing the guards to be blasted away by the winds she produced. Those who weren't, were quickly kicked with her hooves.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side" commented Hans as the horse spurted once more forward, out of the palace gates.

The mare rumbled at his comment, but unlike Sitron she didn't answer him as she was too focused on finding her mistress. Hans released the pressure he had held upon her and let her gallop freely into the storm, trusting her instincts. "Elsa?! Queen Elsa where are you?!"

* * *

A scream echoed, but Elsa paid no attention to it as she had to focus on another attacker. This time, her ice wasn't quick enough to stop the sword and she screamed in agony when she felt herself being cut. With tears in her eyes the queen raised her other arm, causing the man to be pierced by various ice spikes. The man she had disposed off earlier, she let him drown by cracking the ice underneath his body.

Another gasp tore from her throat when she felt an arrow graze her hip. It wasn't deep, and it hadn't hit any vital organs but it caused the blood to flow in an alarming rate. Elsa knew she would have to bluff to win this fight and not rely on her powers alone. "Stop attacking me or I'll make the ice crack underneath your feet." snarled Elsa as she let her hands glow white-blue.

This made everyone hesitate for a moment, before the Duke countered her argument. "The ice will crack further on, taking yourself with us!" Yet more guards were hesitating on risking their lives here, while instead being with their families to aid in the harsh environment.

Angered by their defiance, the Duke took out his dagger from behind. since he was behind two guards, it wasn't noticed by the queen who was viewing the others.

"Stop!" a harsh knock on the head made the Duke fall down on the frozen fjord, making him see stars for a moment.

Elsa looked with wide eyes to the prince who dismounted her ice mare. "Hans! what are you doing here?!"

"I couldn't just let them kill you. Elsa, there is something you need to know. Whatever the trolls told you its-"

"Watch out!" The arrows that were meant for the prince got stopped by the ice shield that appeared in front of him. Elsa looked in wonder to what she had created. It... It protected Hans!

Immediately after the arrows embedded themselves into the shield, Hans ran out of his protective space and launched a series of attacks upon the men. Upon seeing the crossbows being loaded once more, Hans retreated, giving Elsa the chance to deflect them.

The Duke stayed aside, watching their tactics from afar. "You! Get behind them and split them up" growled the man to Johann of Frankmark, who had come with him to capture the queen.

Hans noticed a few guards going to the right and cursed. They would be surrounded soon. The man went forward to fend the guards off, trusting Elsa to deviate the arrows away from them. However, four men was simply too much for the prince to handle, and Hans screamed when he felt Johann's sword break through his defence, piercing just above his heart. Another swing from the sword made the prince fall down completely as he clutched his bleeding wound with his free hand. A third swing knocked his weapon out of his hand and Hans stiffened at the cold metal touching his neck.

"Hans!" The queen had heard him scream and she turned her head to see Johann on the brink of killing the Southern prince. At the same time of her exclamation, the storm stilled at once, causing everyone to stop and take the sudden weather change in. She stretched her hand out in order to blast the winning opponent away when a movement from the corner of her eye prevented her from helping Hans.

In her concern for Hans she had completely forgotten about her own opponents, who made use of her distraction. Elsa did what she could to parry and counterattack but they were simply with too much to let her guard down and save Hans in the process. One moment of weakness, and they would kill her, leaving the possibility that Arendelle would stay a frozen wasteland forever.

* * *

The trio blinked when the storm stopped in a blink of an eye and they glanced arround to take in the huge waste that was the Fjord. The King had begun to tremble in between Kristoff's and Anna's hands as the frost crept further on from his finger tips to his forearms. He couldn't even move them anymore, so stiff had they become from the cold. As for his feet, his steps had to go in small paces as his knees began to get difficulty to bend them properly.

"There! there she is!" yelled Anna when she found her sibling who was trying to fend off her own guards. When this was over, they would really recheck them all.. thought Anna as she pulled the King with her. Worriedly, the princess looked to his face. It had already a ice blue tint.

Upon seeing the Queen, Hans' father smiled at the prospect of being saved, or at least his final hope to be rescued. "But.. how do I get passed them?" brought the King out when he saw the fighting men.

"Don't worry, your majesty, I'll clear that up for you" replied Kristoff as he let go of the King before taking out his axe. Anna stayed behind to help the King forward, when a familiar scream made the King stop completely.

"Your majesty? What is it?" asked Anna confused as she felt resistance to go on.

The king didn't answer her question, as his view was completely dominated by seeing his youngest son disarmed. Even from here, the man could see the red color upon his grey coat. "Hans..." The king glanced back to the queen a few metres away from him, relieved of the attacking men due to Kristoff holding them at bay.

The queen didn't know how to lift this winter. So how could she know to lift a curse as small as this? The man's eyes went dull at the realization. He had known it. But due to Kristoff's and Anna's optimism he had pushed on. He had dared to believe, ever so slightly that it could be possible be to be saved.

He was dying anyway. And his son would too, if he didn't do something. The king wurmed his hand free from that of Anna's, ignoring her shoutouts. With a strength he never knew he still had, with a speed he thought couldn't be acchieved anymore the King ran towards his son, placing himself in-between the descending sword that was about to kill his child.

"NO!"

Before he realized what happened it had already passed. Hans looked up, with squinted eyes from the pain, and desperately hoping it was a hallucination of his. But then he heard Johann fall on the ground with a loud THUD. He heard the soldiers' shocked murmurs and Anna's footsteps coming near.

"No... no god..." Hans rolled over and groaned as his wound began to send bolts of pain across his whole body. After that, the prince heaved himself upright, seeking support from the ice statue that was once his father. "No... Father.." The statue was even too cold for him to touch and Hans withdrew his hand from it, bursting in tears instead.

 _"You never were my father..."_

That were his last words to him. The prince sunk back on his knees, screaming out his pain and grief across the whole silent fjord. For a moment it seemed the fighting would actually stop simultaniously with the King's sacrifice. But then, the shock turned back to anger for the Duke, who pointed his crossbow once more to the approaching queen. "Don't step further you freak!"

"No stop don't hurt her!"

Everyone's heads, save for a still grieving Hans, turned to the new voice who placed herself in front of the queen. The Duke looked baffled to the girl who would take the arrow for her own.

"Step aside child!" threatened the Duke as he kept the crossbow on load. One twitch and it would fly straight into the heart of the queen once this obstacle was out of the way.

"No! I won't let you hurt my mother!" bit the child back with a stubbornness that all youth possessed. "She stopped me from freezing to death."

To the Duke's astonishment, more children ran towards the Snow Queen, making a shield of human flesh arround her. the man's arm trembled slightly at the determant faces. He didn't want innocent blood on his hands.. his arrow was only meant for the queen. "Get...get aside!" ordered the Duke once more, his voice wavering. The child who stood in front, had just the same eyes as Inger...

"Brunhilda! O god, is that you?!" A woman ran towards the children, taking her daughter into a crushing hug. More parents came closer, hopeful to see one of their children whom they believed dead. Soon screams of joy were filled in the air, paired with tears of relief as the parents hugged their children as tightly as they could. Yet as they pulled their children behind their backs, the parents looked with fright and anger towards the Snow Queen.

"You kidnapped them!"

"You monster!"

The parents would have lynched the queen then and now if the bulky ice harvester didn't come forward. Intimidated by the huge protector, they scrambled backwards a little bit. "The queen saved them from being frozen to death. If you don't believe me, ask your children!" said Kristoff's loud voice across the crowd.

"Then why didn't she return them to us the moment she helped them!" accused Solveig's father as he pointed his finger to the Snow Queen. Murmurs of agreement came up once more, demanding an explanation.

"I didn't return them to you because I needed them to work on a mirror." said Elsa as she kept her head down. "That mirror can stop my powers from hurting anyone else ever again, and make an end to this winter."

The children twitched in their parent's grip, wanting to go back to their 'mother'. "They don't remember us!" said the mother of Tyra this time. "They don't even recognize us! What is the reason for that, Snow freak?!"

"I... I didn't want them to miss you while they were with me. I can restore them now if you'd let me."

Kari was the first to run towards the feared Snow Queen, despite her mother trying to stop her from reaching the blonde woman. "I want them back..but no matter what, you'll always be my mother"

Elsa smiled and she had to surpress her tears at the girl's comment. After restoring her memories, Kari ran back to her mother, taking her for the first time in days in a real hug. The other children followed suit, with less and less reluctance from their parents when they saw that their queen didn't harm them.

"This doesn't matter!" spoke the Duke with a heated face. "She ran for her crimes and hurt the King of the Southern Isles himself to acchieve that!"

Murmurs rose up once more as they were reminded of the queen's horrifying act. But just then a gasp came from the closest people arround the frozen statue: the frost began to melt from the body, revealing healthy skin underneath. When the King was finally thawed out, he shuddered from the uncomfortable stance he had been frozen in.

"Father..." Hans looked up when he felt a movement at his head, not believing his eyes. New tears dwindled down on the man's cheeks as the two took each other an a crushing hug. "O god, can you ever forgive me?"

"No. Can you ever forgive me, for not treating you like the son you are to me?" asked the elderly King as they parted from their embrace. Hans opened his mouth to answer, when his knees buckled under his weight. "Hans!" The king could barely catch his son when he fell down like a ragg doll, noticing the increasing red color that painted his grey coat. The man was barely concious as his face became as white as snow. Rapidly, to stop the threatening flow of blood, The King wrapped a piece of clothing arround his son's stomach. It only helped a little bit. Already the clothing turned into a more darkish spot where the blood was spilling out.

Suddenly surprised screams went through the crowd and everyone turned to the commotion, to see the Trolls come forward with the nearly completed Mirror.

Oh no.. what had happened to Franz? and Inger?! Hans attempted to sit up when the dizziness became too much, forcing him to lay down against his will. Yet, the surprise quickly vanished when a sudden CLICK was heard nearby. it was one he knew very well: that of a crossbow.

"Bring Inger back or I'll blow her brains out!" threatened the Duke with tears in his eyes. The happy reunion of the children with their parents, the King's revival and the decreasing hostility towards the queen had hurt him very personally. It was too much happiness arround him, while he had to grief his daughter's death.

"Lord duke! put that down immediately!" roared Kristoff in anger. However with the crossbow so closely to Anna's head, the man knew he couldn't risk to atack him and losing her, or the baby as a consequence.

"I don't take orders from you!" bit the Duke back. "I still am the highest voice in The Council. So you'll answer to me!"

"Lord Duke.. I feel your pain" commented Gran Pabbie as he stepped forward. "But it can be eased, for we can give you all what you want. When the mirror is complete, her majesty will be bereft of her powers.. and with her powers gone, all shall be as before. Queen Elsa will be an ordinary woman, and you'll have your daughter back."

"But what of our Children?" asked a concerned parent.

"They would indeed die without Elsa's magic sustaining them." said Gran Pabbie to ease their fears. "But we have the same abilities as her and it will serve as a substitute."

"No!" screamed Hans quickly. "He's lying! The Mirror is not your salvation its your destruction!"

"Why would that ever be our destruction?" frowned Elsa to the prince. The duke as well stayed quiet.

"There is a Queen.. a very powerful one, trapped inside that thing" rambled Hans quickly on before the troll king could stop him - or, god forbid it, that he would fall unconcious at this very moment. "If you complete it, Snowwhite will return to wreck havoc on the land. The trolls used you so she could harvest your magic for herself!" screamed the prince hysterically.

Heavily breathing, and with a red face, Hans smiled triumphantically to the troll king, who didn't seem shocked by his revelation. If anything, he seemed content, and Hans felt a chill go up his spine. He hadn't won at all.

"Your majesty, didn't Prince Hans cut himself by one of the Mirror shards?" asked Gran Pabbie as he stepped towards the southern prince.

"He... he did indeed. But it was pulled out." added Elsa quickly after.

"Not entirely... I can still sense a piece left inside his hand."

Hans gritted his teeth when he realized what the troll was doing. By letting the people think that he was under the mirror's influence, he lost all credibilty towards them.

"Is that so?" said Elsa as she strode towards both the prince and the troll King. "May I inspect your hand, prince Hans?"

"Your majesty.. Don't do this. You must feel this isn't the right way." pleaded Hans as he clenched his hand into a fist. "The trolls manipulated you by bringing your fears to the surface as a child and they are using the same trick once more. "Elsa, please don't!"

"Your hand" spoke the queen as sharp as ice while she stretched her hand out so Hans could lay his in hers. When Hans didn't bulge, the Snow Queen took hold of his wrist, causing ice to crawl all over. Unable to keep back his instincts, Hans opened his fist, allowing the queen to take the shard from him. Once more, Hans' eyes travelled across the crowd, hoping his brother or Inger would show up to testimony that he spoke the truth. But that hope vanished when he didn't see a trace of them.

"Anna asked you everyday to build a snowman, your favorite sweet is chocolate and you love geometry!" yelled Hans as Elsa came forward. Each step she took towards the mirror made him become even more frantic.

The moment the piece locked with the edges of the incomplete mirror, a glow emitted from it, repairing itself in the process. And when the final pieces melted together as one solid glass mirror, the Snow Queen was unable to move from her spot, nor could she scream from the pain that cursed through her. As her whole body began to get enveloped by that same glow as if it she were obtaining a second skin, the queen's head rolled backwards, showing ice blue eyeballs instead.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel rushed forward at seeing the terrifying state of her cousin, only to be stopped by flynn who wrapped his strong arms arround her. "Flynn let me go!"

"We can't do anything blondie... I have a feeling that if we intervene we'll end up like this." said Flynn to calm his wife down.

Now, screams emerged from the Children, who clutched the place close to their hearts as if they were trying to claw it out. Their parents fell down to catch them before they hid the ground, while the children wretched in their arms uncontrollably. And then, their flesh began to tear off. Blood and muscle got peeled off there-after, followed by the internal organs. It was done in a blink of an eye, before anyone had time to process what had happened. Anna felt a bile rise in his throat as she saw the small skeletons of the children in their parent's arms... hold on.. where they still moving?! God don't let them still be alive after all this torturous pain?! As for the Snow Queen herself, the symptoms were in a less rapid pace. " what is the meaning of this?" screamed Anna as she stepped to the troll. "You said it would help her, not kill her." More people managed to get over their shock, turning to rage instead and walked behind the princess, ready to lynch the troll king.

"Isn't that the same?" asked Gran Pabbie with an emotionless stone-like face.

"What? Off course it isn't!" sputtered Kristoff angrily as he waved to the tormented people arround them. "You can't just sacrifice a dozen lives for-" And then they all simply froze into place, unable to move or speak.

That was except for the Duke of Weaselton, who blinked twice to make sure it was absolutely real. "What.. why did you do that?" brought the Duke finally out.

"I believe in human terms there is the saying "the enemy of my enemy is my friend". I wish to have Queen Elsa gone just as much as you want." said Gran Pabbie as he waggled towards the short man who still held Anna under shot. "And.. pointing that crossbow to him isn't needed anymore either. she won't escape unless I want her too" smiled the troll darkly to Ardellian princess.

The Duke pointed his crossbow away and indeed, the princess didn't run or attack him as any other would have done. "I want Queen Elsa gone as well for what she did to my daughter... but..." the man shuddered at seeing the screaming children. This was going to far. To kill so many just for another to be hurt... hadn't he gone on that same path by ordering Franz to be killed if he were to delay his mission for finding Queen Elsa? True, it wasn't straight out murdering him... but it had been into the same direction nonetheless. Was he any better then the Queen herself if he allowed this to continue? What would his daughter say if she were alive? She would be horrified of the man he had become. "I can't see them suffer for my revenge." said the man as he threw his crossbow on the ground. "Its.. Its wrong."

"I see." mused Gran Pabbie. "I see clearly now. You humans say one thing, then another. I thought you were different. But in the end..." Before the Duke could run, rocks swirled towards him, evelopping his body completely and crushing his bones. "You betray, always and whenever you can." spoke the troll without any emotion as he watched the duke's eyes slowly dim out.

"Now that is a bit too harsh to put an entire race across one side, when a human saved you from getting lynched." replied a sweet voice suddenly. The pressure upon the Duke vanished slightly as Gran Pabbie's concentration was broken by the interrupting voice.

Elsa squirmed in front of the mirror, from which a leg came forward, somehow even paler then that of the queen's. Slowly, the rest of the body came through, revealing a woman with black hair and lips as red as blood.

"Your majesty." gasped Gran Pabbie as he bowed as deeply as he could - which meant him almost rolling himself into his rock-like form. it would have been comical if the situation hadn't been so precarious.

"oh do stand up" waved Snowwhite with a careless gesture.

Hans' breath stocked when Snowwhite turned her head towards him, just for a second. She was... beautiful. Even more beautiful then Elsa, he was ashamed to say. Not a single freckle was on her skin, making it look like the finest porcelain. Her hair was practically glowing, even though there were no ice crystals in it like the Snow Queen. it was draped arround her shoulders, slightly wavering in a still air. and her eyes... he could get lost in those ocean-blue. Suddenly those eyes vanished from his view and Hans blinked confused, wondeirng where they had gone. The enchantement that the Blood Queen had put over him loosened its hold when he saw Snowwhite step to Elsa.

"So...pretty..." purred the black-haired woman as she took hold of Elsa's chin. The blue-white magic arround the Snow Queen had almost been drained by Snowwhite. And after she had her magic, she would suck her life-force away till nothing was left of her just like the Children.

"Get away from her!" brought Hans out, hoping to draw attention away from the queen and lengthen her life.

"Oh..." gasped Snowwhite as she saw the Southern prince now truly stand amidst the crowd. "my dear Hans... you're hurt." When she reminded him of the stab wound Johann had given him earlier, the pain came back prince grimaced from the throbbing pain and instinctively put his hand arround his bleeding hip.

"Hans... don't look at her, look at me" pleaded the king desperately as he patted his son's cheek to keep him awake. "You're going to be fine. Just... look at me."

Yet, the King couldn't prevent Hans' gaze to get drawn back to the beautiful queen, for himself had just as much difficulty not to get enchanted by her.

"Such love for one another..." cooed Snowwhite as she saw the wounded prince in his father's arms.

"Leave us alone, witch-queen!" snarled the man. if his hands weren't occupied with his son's body, he would have taken his sword to get her to the afterlife.

"But he's dying, your majesty!" Spoke the black-haired queen, comfirming his greatest fears. "Can you save him from Death?"The King stayed quiet at her question, silently comfirming it. "I can" went Snow-white on with still a sickly sweet voice.

To the King's horror, he felt his son twitch in his arms to get loose before crawling towards the Blood-queen. "Hans..." brought the King out. "Don't.. please... If there is one thing I would have done differently, I-" With a mere flicker of Snowwhite's hand, the man lost his speech completely.

The southern prince only seemed to crawl quicker towards Snow-white at his father's words, leaving an eerie trail of blood behind him on the ice. Snow-white chuckled at Hans' desperate pale face and knelt on her knees, to take the prince in her arms like a mother would take a child. "Do you want to live, Hans?"

A weak gurgle from Hans' mouth was comfirmation enough for Snow-white, who smiled pleased at her new Prince. A hand was placed on his chest, and Hans gasped from the strange sensation of having his wounds healed. heavily blinking, Hans stared into the queen's beautiful eyes, drinking in once more her face. He didn't want to die.. he was that much of a coward, now that he was finally faced with the Grim Reaper. He would take any chance to save himself. And who wouldn't when they were offered such a chance?

Elsa meanwhile, couldn't move from her spot as she saw Hans into Snowwhite's arms. Her blonde hair had turned silvery grey now, and her once youthful face had become dusted with lines, along with wet tears for Hans' second betrayal. _What had you expected? He would always chose power over her!_ "Hans..." The prince didn't seem to hear her. Either that or he pretended it.

"Do you want to have power, Hans?" whispered the Blood Queen further in Hans' ear. "I can share it with you..."

"Yes..." brought Hans out as he smiled with an adorable smile to the woman before him. "Yes, I want it please!"

"Then finish the spell, my beautiful prince...By fairest blood its done..."

"And only by fairest blood is it undone" murmured Hans, before leaning in to kiss her. His eyes met that of Elsa's, and the Snow Queen frowned confused at his silent message. His eyes weren't filled with hatred or glee, but with misschief and a certain sadness. Hold on.. what was he doing?

As Snowwhite closed her eyes before kissing him, Hans rapidly took out something shiny out of his sleeve before raising his free hand that was arround Snowwhite's shoulder. "however... there is only one problem..." His movement made Snowwhite aware that something was off and she turned her head to see Hans place the final piece inside the Mirror of Truth. "I don't wish to share any of it."

"NO!" With a face contorted from rage, Snowwhite turned her attention back to Hans, who was giving her a dashing smile before they both vanished into the Mirror.

* * *

 **There is nothing more powerful then the love of a parent for a child. For those who were hating on the Duke.. he was consumed by vengeance, just like Elsa was consumed by fear, The King being a control freak, Anna by being impulsive, Hans by power or Franz by being stubborn. Neither of these characters are all good or all evil. They are just flawed and it makes them human.**

 **The voices Hans heard were quotes from past disney movies. I chose them carefully, because they all feature glass or a mirror in it. take a guess which ones. The reason why Hans could withstand the Mirror now, and not in the beginning, will be explained later.**


	15. The Sacrifice

Hans shot up from his bed, panting heavily with the sound of his heartbeat in his ears. As he willed his breathing down, the prince noticed he was in his chambers. The sense of familiarity made the last remmants of his nightmare fade away and Hans sunk back into his cushions.

Thank god. Hans rubbed his eyes when a sudden hand upon his chest made him recoil from its touch.

"Hans its me" a woman came into his view, and Hans blinked to get his sleepy head to work before realizing it was Queen Elsa. "It was just a nightmare." When Hans didn't answer, Elsa frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Hold on… we…" Hans looked to their shared bed, back to the room they were in and then once more to the queen and him. They were both in their nightclothes. "We're..married?!"

"Why yes." Smiled the Snow Queen to him.

Hans let a sigh of relief when the memories returned to him. "I'm sorry, Elsa.. it was just… The dream was quite unnerving. For a moment it seemed all real to me."

"They all seem that way." Said the queen softly as she cuddled herself closer, laying her head upon his chest. "But dreams are not reality."

"No" chuckled Hans at her remark. "luckily not." The two kept laying for another few minutes inside bed, enjoying the silence safe for their heartbeats.

"Come on, we can't stay all morning in bed." said Elsa, who pulled the sheets away.

Hans grumbled when the warmth of the blankets was replaced by the fresh cold air of the room, but stood up nevertheless to put his clothes on. After that the man walked to the window, to open the curtains. The sun was shining on the Fjord, the trees and flowers were in bloom, and the sounds of the seagulls nearby made already up for a fantastic day.

The prince startled when he felt a hand upon his shoulder, but relaxed when he saw it was his wife.

His wife. He should feel proud and happy at such a thought. Should.

"You're so tense." noticed Elsa when she noticed his stiff shoulders underneath her palm.

Hans stayed quiet, not sure on how to respond to it at first. "Yes, well.. the burden of a Crown is it not?" smiled Hans to the reflection in the mirror.

Elsa's mouth curled up at his answer. "You were far less tense last night." grinned the Snow Queen as she faced him to help him with his cravat. With a sigh, Hans let her do it instead. For some reason this annoyed and bugged him simultaniously. Since when did she act so... motherly? Hans' eyes travelled back to the queen in front of him, when he realized her voice had stopped talking. And he hadn't heard a thing of what she had said before, expecting an answer.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

A mere flash of irritation was visible in Elsa's eyes, so brief Hans wondered it had been his imagination.

"I said," repeated Elsa as she did the final touch to his cravat, "You were quite appreciative of my gift to cool down" A blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh... well, yes." Hans hated how.. emotionless his answer sounded. Like he didn't know what they- When last night's memory returned, the prince blushed just as severly. "Yes, I Remember now." Hans stopped mid-kneeling when a sudden thought occured to him, and he glanced to the queen, who had begun to brush her hair while looking in the mirror. "Why did you stay as Queen?" asked the prince as he walked towards her, offering his hand to brush her hair instead. Her hand wavered upon hearing his question, defenitly not expecting this so early in the morning.

"Excuse me?" frowned Elsa's reflection back to him.

"You wanted nothing more except to be out there, in the mountains." replied the prince as he smoothed softly her hair, while carefully watching her expression.

"Yes, that is true." Elsa spoke after a long pause, before continuing on. "But I took responsibilities first and foremost to my people Hans. As did you." Her head went slightly up to meet his eyes, smiling before turning her head back straight.

Hans hummed at her answer. "I did." The prince put the comb down, and watched Elsa put her blonde hair in a fish braid before standing on her feet.

"You know.." sighed the queen as she watched her husband's slightly absent look. "you worry too much, and you don't share those concerns with anyone. I know what its like to bottle up your feelings." added the queen as she finished her braid up. "And I really don't wish to see you go down the same path as I did."

"Its a good thing I don't have Ice powers then" remarked Hans, causing an unamused glare from his wife. "Sorry." apologized the prince immediately after.

"Hans, I'm your wife." begged Elsa as she took his hand in hers. "I love you, and I-" A gurgle came from the queen's throat when Hans clapsed his hand arround her neck with blinding speed.

"Drop the act. Now." hissed Hans with green eyes that blazed with anger.

"H-ha-ans!" gasped Elsa with pained breaths. "I-I-can't-breat-he..Wha.." Her fingers began to prey in-between her neck and his strong fingers, trying to get more air into her lungs. Ice began to appear arround her feet, crawling to the furthest corners of the room."Han-s... n-n-no, please, do-" Elsa's eyes bulged even further when the pressure was increased.

"Elsa..." whispered Hans with a dark satisfaction as he watched her life dwindle away. "Would never say her powers were a gift." With his free hand, Hans took his dagger out, to end her life. "Elsa would never want to be queen again.. and she certainly would never say she loved me... GET OUT!" roared Hans at the top of his lungs, causing Elsa's form to melt into Snowwhite herself, before her screetching manifestation in his mind vanished.

Hans' eyes snapped open once more, and this time, the environment revealed only a raging storm arround him, consisting of millions of shards tossed arround its winds. Hans could barely keep himself up, staggering and sinking on the ground from the mental battle Snow-white had put him under.

"You should have chosen the easiest death and let me kiss you." bit Snowwhite, who was just as equally unbalanced on her feet as the prince.

"Easy was never in my dictionary, Blood Queen." brought Hans out as he heaved himself up. "And I'd rather live in reality, not in a self-made dream." said the prince with his head high.

Snowwhite smiled at the prince's arrogance. "You are so sure on how to defeat me... but tell me Prince. Can you defeat yourself?"

Hans frowned at her question, but stiffened when he saw a shadow appear next to the Blood Queen, before it transformed into a exact replica of him. Snowwhite laughed hysterically, leaving the prince to face his doubleganger alone.

* * *

Franz grunted as he tried to wurm his hands loose for the billionth time but hissed as the rope began to tear open the skin arround his wrists. Those trolls certainly knew how to bind you properly, thought the Southern Prince bitterly as his arms became tired from attempting to get out. Not to mention that their life-force, that was bound to the Mirror of Truth, was whining, just like their strength. That had been the reason as for why the trolls hadn't killed them when they tried to convince the Children to leave with them to a safer place. He'd rather shoot himself if that meant he could avoid an agonizing death like that which was waiting for them. Franz gasped when he felt his heart skip a beat... how long untill it was two beats? or 3? How long could a human survive without his heart beating anyway?

The prince looked to Inger, who was bound to the tree next to him. Like him she didn't look any better: her icy face began to get liquid and transparent, and her hair didn't sway with the wind anymore.

At seeing her silent suffering, Franz attempted another try, but couldn't keep his pain inside when the ropes made the blood spill, causing it to drop on the ground.

"Hush now, human!"

Franz felt his blood dissappear from his cheeks. Shit! Had they come back to finish their job after all?! The prince sought Inger immediately, who looked with the same fear towards him.

"I swear if you touch one hair on her head, I'll-"

"Quiet!" hissed the troll from behind the tree where Franz was bound. the rocky creature glanced to the few who had stayed in the Valley of the Living Rocks. Gran Pabbie hadn't taken everyone with him off course - only a fool would leave his home unguarded. Among the women, the elders and children, there were still a lot of warriors in the group as well. He couldn't make them listen if he tried to. They were simple followers, puppets by Gran Pabbie himself, as he had made Kristoff and Queen Elsa once. Slowly, as for not making any noise, the troll began to work on the ropes with a sharp knife-like rock. "Don't move away from the spot, I'll cut her lose after you're free. If they catch us all, we're far off worse then before." whispered the troll just before he cut the last rope.

Franz stayed where he was, keeping his arms upwards as he glanced to the trolls who were dancing arround a greenish campfire. Whatever it was they were singing, he didn't wish to find out. The prince kept his face straight, not daring to glance to the troll who was now working on Inger's ropes and bringing attention to their situation.

"I'm done." brought their rescuer out in a mere whisper. "On the count of three, you run."

Inger, who stood just a few feet further behind Franz, tensed up her muscles in anticipation for the quick run they would have to take.

"One..."

Franz kept his arms already more lose now, and felt once more the hard trunk that was pressed at his back to estimate its thickness. The least he wished was a miscalculation and him smacking against his own tree!

"Two..."

Inger narrowed her eyes when the troll took a crystal out of his necklace. It shone quite omniously red and the girl shuddered from its glow.

"Three!"

Franz and Inger quickly linked hands, and ran quite literally for their lives as they dissappeared into the thick forrest towards the Mirror. They could hear screams coming from the Valley, and Inger briefly wondered what their rescuer did to distract them from their escape. That thought quickly escaped her though when a pain soared through her body, breaking her running rhythm. She nearly fell, when she felt two hands support her.

"Thanks" brought Inger out as they took the pace up once more. She couldn't use her magic anymore. Even a snowflake was already too much for her to do.

"You're-" Franz shut his eyes when his heart skipped another beat. The time differences in-between those heart-stops became shorter and sho- Franz clutched his chest when his heart missed another beat, and instinctively he sunk to the ground with sweat dwindling down on his face.

"Franz stand up!" tried Inger to heave the man up her left shoulder. She fell down however, when his weight was too much for her feminine body. "Franz!" Shuffles nearby in the wood made her shake him even harder. The Ice Maiden stood up then with her face towards the threat that was storming towards them. Even if it would cost all her magic - and with that her life - she was already dead anyway. She could practically feel the last piece of the Mirror getting closer and closer to the other pieces and her eyes prickled from the screams she had to keep in. She couldn't betray her position like that. Franz counted on her.

The southern prince meanwhile, took his dagger out and put himself upwards into a more defensive position. His sword, he was sure he wouldn't be able to draw anymore, let alone wield it. He had already difficulty with keeping his dagger up...

The two tensed up when the bushes cracked and bent, but sighed in relief when they saw it was the troll who had freed them.

"What are you two doing here?!" said the Troll baffled when he saw the two standing before him. "I told you to run! Are all humans so deaf?"

"Its hard to do when you are on the brink of dying" retorted Inger with equal fire back.

The troll's eyes glanced back and forth, before a scowl came over his face. "By the Northern lights, I completely forgot about your connection with that mirror!" With a wave of his hand, both Franz and Inger were helped up by an invisible force. "I'm sorry I can't carry you both" said the troll apologetically as the two stumbled forwards, aided by the troll's magic to keep themselves upright. It was like a puppeteer with Franz and Inger attached to him like strings, only they had their freedom still. "My magic is regrettably not yet as strong as my father's."

"And who is-" Franz stopped mid-sentence when he felt the strain on his heart stop. He glanced to Inger, who also seemed to be on the better hand. "What in the..." Just when their hope flared up that they had somehow broken their connection with the Mirror, the pain returned and faded away like the waves on the sea. "what is happening?"

The troll could not give an answer to that, but he just opened his mouth to move on, when sudden screams came from the forrest. "They have found out you've escaped" said the creature as he ushered them on as fast as he could. Yet even he knew they couldn't outrun them.. and even if they could, then what? To safety? where was that even now?

"Come on, faster..."

Franz was too exhausted to reply to his obvious, stupid command, nearly trippling over his own feet when he hid tranches of wood.

Inger startled when she heard a noise come from before them instead of only just behind. "Stop, stop, we need to go the other way!"

"We can't, they are already too close" said the troll as he glanced behind his back. Soon they would come out of the green bushes and then it was over and done with them all.

The trio staggered backwards when the shadowy figure on their front came into view. Because they were expecting a vicious troll upon them and not a horse, they screamed both in fear and anger, making the animal even more frightened in the process.

It was Inger, who got out of her panicked state the quickest. "Ho, easy, easy boy!" It was a creation of Elsa no doubt: she could feel the similar strings of magic in the icy horse that The Snow Queen had created. It had calmed down quite easily, and Inger quickly mounted it, followed by the southern prince.

"Thanks" murmured Inger as she petted its neck.

"Yeah.. uhm.. thanks." said Franz as well with a red head of shame when he saw the horses accusing look. It seemed to know what he had yelled in the stables when Hans had gone missing, and clearly he wanted to throw him off for his lack of respect.

"No, don't." reprimanded Inger the suspicious horse. "He has learned his lesson. Don't you, Franz?"

"Yeah.. I did." nodded Franz quickly before offering his hand to the troll who was still on the ground.

"I thought you had forgotten me." said the grumpy creature as Franz pulled him on front in-between Inger's arms. "And don't you dare to tell anyone about this!" said the creature with a head looking like a storm. With him in Inger's arms, he looked like a little child among them.

"Bring us to Elsa" whispered Inger in the mare's ear. The horse's ears went up at hearing her mistress's name and it ran off to her, leaving the chasing trolls far behind.

* * *

What was he doing?!

She had given him the Mirror shard for safekeeping... she had trusted him! Why would he give it to-

Oh. Elsa's eyes widened when she saw Hans' hand rise up into the air, towards the mirror to complete its broken glass.

No! Hans don't!

Elsa could only watch as Hans vanished with Snowwhite, groaning as she felt her connection with the Mirror change. Snowwhite's hold on her and her people seemed to be less strong now: probably due to Hans fighting her. He had given everyone respite, a chance to turn the tides, and sometimes that was all you needed to win the war. As she felt her strength return, the queen quickly stood up to face the trolls, who were now surrounded by an angry mute of citizens. Even though they had magic, the citizens had become so enraged that they weren't slowed down by it. if anything it drove their rage to new heights. Especially when the Snow Queen joined them and blocked their magic with hers, mankind seemed to overrun them at last.

"Stop or they die!" Gran Pabbie's booming voice made Elsa stop. Even though she knew she shouldn't listen, let alone turn arround, she did it anyway. Kristoff and Anna were held in the air by the Troll King, desperately gasping for oxygen.

"You wouldn't dare to kill your own son" said Elsa as the fight came to an very unsteady stale mate.

"Him?" chuckled Gran Pabbie as he glanced to the blonde harvester. "He has never been my son; He has been nothing but my pet, my dear, as were you. You humans are always so lost, screaming for a higher calling for help. Which I would have gladly given to you if you didn't help that prince of yours!" bit the troll. In his rage, his emotions caused his powers to flare up, causing Anna and Kristoff even less chance to breathe properly.

"This goes far beyond my help to Prince Hans, isn't it?" narrowed the blonde her eyes.

Gran Pabbie looked with new interest to the Snow Queen. "It seems you are less of an idiot I took you for. Yes, this goes far beyond that lover of yours. Do you know what your kind has done to my forrests, your majesty? What they did to the rivers, the animals? I hear their pain every second of every day while you monsters plunder the land for your own selfish needs."

"That was ages ago! My grandfather forbid to enter your Valley-"

Gran Pabbie laughed. "Ages? I'm sorry, but that's a mere month for my kind your highness. Now, tell them to drop their weapons, and kneel on the ground, all of you."

"We can keep talking about the past, but this is not going to solve anything. We can work this out, together" pleaded the Snow Queen as she carefully stepped forward.

"You really think I won't do it.." said the troll with amusement as he took her expression in. A mere flick of his hand made Kristoff's eyes bulge out, and his face went red from the lack of oxygen.

The Snow Queen swallowed, yet kept her head high. The troll King was wicked... what if I said one, and he took the other one's life? What if he killed them both?

"Elsa, don't give in, do-" Anna could not say another word as her air supply was cut off too, causing the very breaking point in Elsa's defiance.

"No, stop, stop! I believe you!" yelled Elsa hysterically as she raised her hand instinctively, nearly rushing towards Anna to aid her. "Put your weapons on the ground!" brought Elsa bitterly out with tears in her eyes.

"Such sentiment.." Shook the troll his head as two of his kin put Elsa's arms together by strong rocks. "And its all for nothing really..."

Elsa could only stare as the Troll King snapped his fingers, breaking Anna's neck in the process before letting her drop down on the ground. No. This could not be real. This wasn't.. couldn't... "NO! No, Anna please no!"

The trolls let the completely broken woman to towards her little sister, whom she cradled in her arms, before spilling her tears with an agonizing scream.

"Now, is there someone else who dares to cross me?" spoke the Troll King across the quiet Fjord, who lost their courage completely after seeing the horrible display. The humans didn't say nor did anything to oppose him, afraid to lose not themself, but their loved ones like the Queen did.

Gran Pabbie looked to his adopted son to see his expression. He had saved him for last, this... abomination; Slowly, his hand squeased the life out of the blonde man.

"ENOUGH!"

His grip loosened on the boy, and he was blasted several meters away. He wasn't shocked because of its power, but of its familiarity. No.. after all he had done.. he was betrayed, again and again... he couldn't trust anyone.

With a murderous expression, the Troll King looked to the cause of his loss of concentration, to see Bulda with a few other trolls siding with the Snow Queen. "Gran Pabbie, this fuge you see, is no more. The humans aren't as vicious as they once were."

"They killed my son."

"No." shook Bulda her head as she helped the ice harvester up. "They didn't. He's here right before you, Gran Pabbie." pleaded his wife. "You are just too blind to see it."

"And you've grown soft by taking this bastard into our home! Our son would never-"

"He's not dead!" screamed Bulda the truth out, hoping to get him out of his madness. "He's not dead, Gran Pabbie, He's not dead!"

Gran Pabbie could only stare to his wife, before utter rage took hold once more. "What did you do?!"

"I...I made him a Changeling, in the hopes of making an end to this fuge." whispered Bulda as the green tears dripped down her face.

"You what?!" Without any concern, the King slapped her unconcious with the back of his hand, before taking hold of his adopted son. Kristoff didn't fight him - why should he, when he had already lost everything? The wet brown eyes of the ice harvester glanced to the dead princess and their unborn child, with The queen's sobbing head upon her chest. Ready to strike him down, the troll raised his hand to crush the ice harvester's heart, when he was suddenly propelled backwards.

"Leave him alone!"

Startled, Kristoff turned his head, to see a swirlwind of something grey, blue and white come forward, knocking the trolls down like domino's, creating a path in the process. It had to be Hans' brother, since their features were so similar, who was riding Elsa's mare with a... ice girl and a troll?! With a shake of his head, the blond man tried to get the weird image out of his head, but crawled backwards when the troll went towards him.

"Hi." said the troll creature a bit shy as he offered his hand. "I would have introduced myself differently, but...I'm your stepbrother, Lufar. Bulda changed our positions when we were small."

"Why would you help us?" whispered Kristoff as Lufar now began to aid Bulda up her feet.

"Look we can all chitchat once this bloody mess is over!" With a careless gesture, Franz disposed of the rock creature, before answering the man's question. "We'll need every man we can get..." Then, his attention was taken once more as he had to fend off another troll from killing him. Just before he struck him down, an ice spike split the trolls body in two, causing Franz to look at Inger. "And women off course" added Franz quickly after before jumping into the middle of the fighting storm.

"Kristoff!" yelled Inger this time, hoping to get the Ice Harvester out of his shock. "Kristoff, we need you to solve this!" Being both close to human's and trolls, perhaps the ice harvester could turn the tides for them all. She had seen many trolls whom had been hesitant to fight for Kristoff's sake, but who were afraid to switch sides because of Gran Pabbie. Perhaps the fighting would stop if Kristoff chose which world he belonged to.

The empty Ice Harvester couldn't answer as the screams of agony pierced his ears. All he could do, was stare arround him to see both humans and trolls slaughter each other on the Fjord.

Yeah, people, will beat you and curse you and cheat you..

everyone one of them is bad...

Being born from two worlds now became a curse instead of a blessing. He didn't want to fight either of them, and yet he was forced to chose a side. The man recognized trolls he had played with when he was little. He recognized men whom he had traded with. "I can't." He just couldn't chose any of the two worlds he was born into.

Except you.

His world had fallen apart, and it was deep and frightening and so so utterly alone.

"Kristoff..."

"I told you, I don't want to fight!" snapped the ice harvester with tears in his eyes, before his gaze noticed the troll before him. It was Lufar, whose eyes were just as equally filled with tears and grief and betrayal.

"I know." said the troll to his stepbrother as he watched the two sides clash upon one another. "And sometimes you don't need to be a warrior to help in a conflict. I need to get to the Mirror and stop Snowwhite from getting out of here. I need you to have my back in this. You don't need to harm them, just stun them, keep them unconcious." said Lufar as he went on in a calm voice.

"A- alright" brought Kristoff out as he dryed his red puffy eyes. "Alright, I'll help you." Anna wouldn't want him to cry over her death. If anything, if she could still be here alive, she would say to man up.

But their child...

There are other children here as well, thought Kristoff as he accepted Lufar's offered hand. Other children, who still have the chance to live and breathe. It would be selfish to just sit there and wallow in misery when Innocence still has a chance to survive this wretched bloodshed. It would burden him even more if he had done nothing to prevent anything at all.

The young Snow Queen meanwhile, had only sight for her little grey-looking sister. And she cried till she had no air left to scream, and she wept till she couldn't even see her surroundings anymore.

 _She was dead. her sister's child was dead too. Because of him._

Slowly, the ice blue eyes fixated on Kristoff's adopted father figure, who was on the point of attacking both Kristoff and his new troll companion who had aided him.

 _She had been afraid all her life because of her powers. Because of him._

She stood up, and without even thinking, the magic build up inside of her.

 _She had snapped at her coronation. Because of him._

She didn't care anymore whether she hurt someone or not at this point. Right now, what she wanted most, was red blood spilling across the fjord. She felt herself smile at the foresight of it. A chuckle even passed her lips, and briefly she wondered if she had gone mad.

Did it even matter now, who she was, what she was to become? She had no one to pretend for really. The gloves had gone off.

At her command, the ice underneath her feet began to crack and splinter at an alarming speed. Yet, it didn't go in the natural curves as normal ice would do - It was quite a difficulty to command the cracks to go as she wished, but she managed it. With a mere thought, The Snow Queen ordered the Ice to crack underneath everyone's feet, taking them down the sea, safe for the innocents.

And all this was done without even beating an eye of flickering a hand. Elsa's eyes slowly went towards the troll she wanted to see, and she saw his face. There was a faint glint of fear in his eye, but that soon vanished when he saw the glowing Mirror of Truth.

"Do whatever you want, Snow Queen, for soon it won't matter any longer. That prince of yours won't survive in there for another minute, and when he dies, so will you!"

* * *

Hans felt the air dissappear from his lungs when Snowwhite let him plummet down from her arms. He had underestimated her strength severly, and now he was going to pay for his recklessness. the man turned arround and held his arms before his face to block her blows. He couldn't divert them all though: many came onto his chest and the sides of his face regardless his defensive position, and his head spinned when he made contact with the ground. The man blinked to see clearer, to see just in time her fist coming down again.

At the last moment, Hans shifted his head, making her fist hit the ice cold floor instead. Making use of her inbalance immediately, the prince kicked his foot in her knee, causing her to fall next to him. Before she could recover, Hans placed himself above her, ignoring his pained muscles and bruises.

"Surely a gentleman like you wouldn't strike a lady?" begged Snowwhite with big angsty eyes.

"Your expiration date as Lady has been long overdue" spat Hans as he balted his fist.

A smirk came up when he thought of Snow-white's perfect face being all bloody and misformed. Flynn Rider would approve, for once, with a picture not so authentic as the true owner of the face. But as his fist made contact with her nose, a pain shot through his arm, making him scream in agony and clutch his limb.

Without any showings of a fight, the Blood Queen stood up and kicked Hans in the stomach, causing him to double over. 'You foolish boy.. thinking you can defeat me?! The true owner of the Mirror of Truth? I've destroyed lives more then I have lived them. You are a mere insect on my shoe!"

Hans saw stars when her shoe kicked his chin, causing his head to fall back on the floor with a loud thud. His head spinned arround when he felt himself being lifted up by the collar. "But, I have to gongratulate you on trying. In such a short life span, I've never seen someone so... determinant to get what you want, even if that means you would have to sacrifice your family. We're not so different after all" mused Snowwhite as she walked to the Mirror of Truth. In the Glass, Hans could see the Snow Queen, sobbing over..

Oh no.. Anna...

"I'm not you." snarled Hans as he glared to the woman who held him firmly into place.

Snowwhite pouted her lips, and with her free hand she crossed her heart as if she were genuinely hurt. "Oh, Hans... After all this time, still in fase one to your road of acceptation? For someone claiming not to live in a self made dream, you are doing quite the opposite."

In a last act of defiance Hans tried to free himself from her grip, causing Snowwhite to laugh amused at his attempt. Her laughter went even hysterical when Hans' arm went through that of hers, leaving the prince shocked.

"What... what is happening to me, thought Hans after Snowwhite let him fall on the icey floor. His arms felt without strength, and when he tried to punch her again, they went through her as if he were a ghost.

"ah, yes... I forgot to tell you that your Soul would get splintered when residing in the Mirror too long." spoke Snow-white as if she were talking about the weather. "Or, in simpler terms, you're going to die." her mouth curled up at the futile attempts of the prince to hit her, and she the man sink to the ground at last.

He could barely see his arms anymore, let alone feel them. Everything felt so.. so.. heavy. as if he were Atlas, keeping up the Sky itself. His hands went upwards, to feel the weight that was pulling him down... it had to be his heart, if he could just...Panic flooded his mind when he couldn't even see his body anymore. Well, at least he had his heart-

Hans felt a chill inside him when he couldn't feel his heartbeat anymore. He couldn't feel its weight anymore, he couldn't even make out how he breathed, or how he could think..

And the world was still weighting down on him, keeping him paralyzed completely. Could he even see anymore? What was up and down? where was the Mirror?

Oh god... If he could still feel his mouth, he would have swallowed. He couldn't even picture Kristoff, or Anna or his brother anymore. They all blew away in the wind, and soon he didn't even know they had ever existed. The last one he had held on, was Elsa, the Snow Queen, the Queen of Arendelle. and he said her name, like a mantra, but soon, he felt those words slip away too.

"Oh, how the Truth can hurt." sighed Snow as she saw the man fade into nothingness.

Vaguely, Hans heard those words resonating in his ears, and they triggered a memory from eons ago...

 _"Truth is what people say." Said Elsa her definition of the word to Hans._

 _"Truth is a word that society has milked down like a cow." Shook the prince his head. "Its not longer what people think, your highness, its what society thinks. Because we all live together, we have to find a definition of truth in order to keep everyone content."_

 _Elsa hummed in disagree. "I meant, that people state what they think as 'truth.'  
_

The Truth can hurt...

Its what people think as truth.. its subjective...

Hans hoped he could still speak as he forced his mouth to do so, without actually feeling if it moved.

Snowwhite frowned at the prince's faint whisper. A confession of Eternal Love to the Snow Queen perhaps? The woman chuckled at the thought and crept closer. "What did you say?"

"You are afraid of dying."

"what?" for the first time in centuries, Snowwhite felt a chill go down her spine.

"You're afraid of dying, you're afraid to get pregnant because of your mother dying in childbirth, you saved the troll so he could put you into the mirror-" rambled Hans on, making him stronger by each true fact.

"No! Stop!" spoke Snowwhite as she staggered backwards.

He had been so foolish. Brute strength wasn't required to take her down as he thought before... but words, and only just that. Hans grinned as he managed to get up once more on his feet.

"You hate apples ever since you choked on it!" went Hans on before the queen could make the things go in reverse once more. He had found out how to beat her... but he was still a long way from acchieving that. Well, he was always up to a challenge. "You turned the man down whom you truly loved, and when his daughter was the fairest in the land you killed her and him both so he wouldn't enact revenge on you!" Hans had to take a breath after that, and glanced to the ice under his feet. It was still wobbly and unstable enough for him to fall into nothingness...

"I would do anything to acchieve power..."

As he took a step, the ground arround him began to strengthen under his feet. He had to accept who he truly was. Everything. The good, the bad. With a gulp, Hans took another step, thinking of his brother.

"Even now, I would kill a brother for it, and I wouldn't shed a tear. I don't want to be that shy old self of mine anymore. I am afraid to die and simply stay human." He could walk without any difficulty now, and where-ever the trail stopped, glass shards formed to continue his path. And as he walked, his body became visible once more and he could feel and hear and smell. Through his mind's eye, he saw the events of his life played out and he observed it, accepted his faults, his fears, his anger, and sadness and love and grief...

"You will become the monster everyone fears you to be." screamed Snowwhite in a last attempt to crack him. To her satisfaction, Hans hesitated mid-step, as a manifestation came forward. Snowwhite immediately made use of his hesitation and went towards the Mirror of Truth, to get back into the real world. He had expected an evil reflection of him, yet instead he saw himself, as a small child who looked up with begging eyes.

"Please don't."

It was weak and frail - Hans saw that much. His 8-year old self was coughing, and the pale face and the reddish eyes made him look as if he were on the brink of dying. Which he actually was, in a metaphorical way.

"Get out of the way."

It was the last bit of compassion he had still left in his veins, that was presented before him. The last bit of humanity he still had clinged onto, thanks to his brother, thanks to Elsa. But it had become an obstacle right at this moment. By the time he could find himself accept this part of him, Snowwhite would be out there.

And the moment she was free of the Mirror, he would get trapped here forever and fracture nonetheless. Not only he, but Elsa and Franz and hundreds of people too, would die if he did nothing to prevent her stepping outside.

She had won, thought Hans with the weight of the realization on his shoulders. He could not accept this part of him. He never could, because he always wanted to be greater then the shriveling weakling that he once was before. With tears in his eyes, Hans twisted the neck of his 8 year old version before sprinting towards the Blood Queen, without even looking twice to his now dead Innocence. "No!" yelled Hans as he saw her pull her leg into the real world. With a scream, the prince jumped towards the Blood Queen in a last attempt to grab her when she simply vanished, causing him to crash on the ground.

Before he could even realize what had happened and scream for what would come, Hans dissappeared into nothingness.

* * *

Both Kristoff and Lufar stopped mid-running when they felt the ice crack across the Fjord, and they glanced behind their shoulders to see the Ice take down all the Trolls who had dared to oppose the Snow Queen. "We need to go on" ushered Lufar as he forced Kristoff to turn his head back to the path they were headed.

He would lie if he say he didn't mourn the fallen trolls - he had only lived shortly with them, but they were kind and gentle.. they were only misguided by a misguiding leader and now had to pay the Snow Queen's wrath for Gran Pabbie's deeds.

With a shake of his head, the troll waggled onwards, with Kristoff as his sole companion. The Mirror glowed omniously, and Lufar shivered at the sight of it. But... it wasn't that omnious as he had felt before. With a frown the creature laid his hand upon the glass and he gasped when he saw the current situation.

"What is it?" asked Kristoff when Lufar stayed quiet for far too long.

"Prince Hans, He's stuck inside there." said Lufar both in awe and worry as he tried to find the man's beating heart.

"Well, then get him out then!" ushered the ice harvester as he glanced arround him. The battle had quietened now, realized the man as he heard nothing but the howling winds. A few meters away, he saw Queen Elsa and Gran Pabbie, ready to launch at each other like starving wolves.

Lufar meanwhile, had placed his hand upon the glass, to aid himself in his concentration in his search for the prince. He was still there, he could feel him, but it was as if he were taking water into his hands: it slipped away just as quickly.

Untill... there! With a grin, Lufar reached out to grasp him when he suddenly felt a jolting pain curse through his body, making him lose contact with the glass, and therefore Hans as well.

"Lufar!" Kristoff couldn't keep the heavy boulder up and sunk to the ground as well to support him. God no, let Lufar not be taken from him too!

"Insulent little troll!"

Kristoff screamed along with Lufar when spasms jolted through both his stepbrother's and his body, making his eyes roll away and his arms unstable to keep himself upright. Heavily panting, the two kept squirming like fish upon land as Snowwhite walked out of the Mirror for the second time, staring them down.

Elsa let out a gasp when she felt her magic whine through her veins and a chill crossed her spine as she glanced to the Mirror, to see Snowwhite in front of it. Which meant... Hans had failed.

She should feel sad about his death, but the only thing she felt was rage in her bones. A movement out of the corner of her eye made the queen aware of Gran Pabbie advancing towards her and with a mere flick of her hand, she vaporized his magic in a cloud of melting snow and freezing moss. With her higher senses thanks to her adrenaline, she could feel Snowwhite attack her too, and she pulled up an ice wall to her right to block it.

"AAAAh!" Elsa roared from the pain when the barrier proved to be insufficient, the sharp magic burning through her sleeve and skin like sunlight. Any other moment in her life, she would have fled, without looking twice. But that had been because she was afraid to hurt the people she loved.

And she was all out of loved ones.

"Give up, Snow Queen." hissed Snowwhite as she saw Elsa's defiance to them both.

"Come and claim it, Queen of nothing." growled the Snow Queen as she let her hands glow blue. Without waiting for her answer, the blonde woman shot a ray of ice spikes towards her, before moving the ice underneath Gran Pabbie's feet.

With a nonchalant gesture, Snowwhite blocked the ice spikes with an invisible barrier. "Do you feel your magic draining away? Its such a shame you'll be dead... Then, I can't bath in your blo-" Suddenly Snowwhite froze like a statue and her face grimaced as if she were in pain.

"How about me bathing in yours?" hissed Hans as he took her heart from her ribcage, before letting her slump down on the ground. It was still beating though in the prince's hand. "Funny, to hold life and death in ones hand."

"How... you..." sputtered Gran Pabbie as he saw the alive prince. He didn't have time to process his shock however, as he was faced with a very enraged queen in front of him.

"I simply accepted who I was." spoke Hans without looking twice to the Troll King. "Unlike your precious Snowwhite, who believed her own lies instead."

"You're..you're not going to kill me are you?" said Gran Pabbie with a little, frightened smile. "I..I've already lost everyone."

"Barely a compensation for what you did to us." said Elsa without any emotion. "My sister is dead, because of you. It seems only fair to trade a life for a life."

"Your majesties! stop!" brought Lufar out as both royals were on the brink of killing their opponent. They stopped, but kept their gaze upon them, asking them to dare step a foot out of line. "Stop! There has been enough bloodshed today. Let it end, please." said the troll as he pleaded them to stand down.

"Are you defending them, Troll?" bit Elsa angrily. Was this some kind of trick to snatch her revenge away from her?

"No, I'm just saying to have mercy, to stop the wheel from turning."

"Mercy?" spoke Hans with a non-humorous laugh. "Did they grant mercy to the Children? To us?"

We can lock them up-"

"The dead can't escape their prison." growled the Snow Queen as frost began to gather arround the creature's body.

"Look arround you, Lufar." nodded Hans to the people of Arendelle. "And point me one soul, who wishes to vouch for their lives."

Lufar looked arround, to see the grim face of King Michael of the Southern Isles standing with Franz, and a concerned Inger, who helped and supported the duke of weaselton. Then the parents, with the children Elsa had once saved, and that Snowwhite had taken from them. The baker, who's sons had died with the battle earlier. a widow, who's husband had died during the big freeze while fishing. Bulda and her loyalists, who couldn't stand Gran Pabbie's cruelty any longer. Even Kristoff, who had been raised by the Troll King, could not forgive his adoptive father for murdering the woman he loved and the child he would never know.

"If you are searching for a black sheep, take her! She made this winter happen! If anyone is to be punished, its her!" pointed Snowwhite accusingly to the Snow Queen, as a last attempt to turn the tide.

No one moved from their spot.

"If you kill me..." snarled the troll king as Elsa let her free hand glow blue. "You'll never know how to thaw the Winter."

"Who said I wished to know that?" replied the Snow Queen as the chant for blood filled her ears. "This Winter of Sorrow will stay, Troll. Your so called righteous Spring shall never return in these lands. "

"You're monsters, all of you!" yelled Gran Pabbie as frost began to wristle itself deep down his rock-like structure.

"The monster is made by its creator, not their actions." said Hans smoothly as he began to squeaze Snowwhite's heart in his hand. "So, thank you, for making us what you feared." He could feel her power seaping towards him, along with the stolen life force of the dead children before him. But what if he could...

Hans stretched his other free hand that didn't contain the dying heart of Snowwhite, and ripped the life force free from the shackles Snowwhite had bound them to her magic. The prince's hand began to glow unearthly bright before a white fire came out his palm towards the Children. As more and more returned to the Children, so decayed Snowwhite's heart in the same manner. When the light faded from the prince's hand, the parents ran towards their restored children. Their corpses weren't without flesh any longer. They were just as healthy as before when they opened their eyes

"Brunhilda?"

"Daddy! mommy!"

"Oh god Kari! You're safe!"

Hans smiled at the reunion between them. Honestly, he didn't know his theory would actually, truly work. It was then that Snowwhite's heart crumbled to dust and Hans screamed when the pieces simply seemed to get through his skin, travelling upwards his arm and shoulders.

Elsa, who was on the point of bursting Gran Pabbie's rock-like body apart, stopped when she saw the prince sink to his knees. "Hans?!" Before she got to him, he already fell down on the ground, twitching in agony. "Hans can you hear me?!"

The prince's eyes seemed to get less dilated at hearing the Snow Queen's voice, and he opened his mouth to speak when blood came out instead. The man coughed at the terrifying experience of feeling his blood being forced out his body, but before he could recover, another vomiting reflex came over him.

"What is happening to him!" spoke Elsa as she tried to keep the prince upright as possible - if she didn't he could choke on his own blood...

"From what I can guess-"

"Don't give me guesses, give me answers!" bit the Snow Queen as Hans paled by the second.

"He killed Snowwhite... but the Mirror, always needs a master."

"So.. so what, Hans needs to take her place?" spoke Franz who arrived next to the Snow Queen to aid her. The silent confirmation was clear on Lufar's face and Franz looked back to his little brother. "But.. then he's not going to die right?" spoke the southern prince as the realization came into his mind.

"No. That is, if he finds a link to bind him to the real world." said the troll as they saw Hans' limbs become glass-like.

"Link? What link? Speak clea-" Her sentence was cut off when the southern prince in her arms leaped up and locked their lips together. The Snow Queen's surprise soon turned to anger with smelling and tasting his blood her lips. How dare he kiss her without any permission?! Elsa was the first to pull back, to angrily chide the prince for his manners, when he beat her to speak first.

"I'm sorry."

Confused the Snow Queen frowned at his apology. Somehow, it felt it wasn't about that kiss he had given her earlier. But then her eyes widened in realization when she felt the beating of his heart in her ears. "You...you selfish bastard!" brought Elsa out as she took the prince by the throat. "Haven't you caused enough pain for me already so I now have to live with you for all Eternity?!"

Hans didn't speak. He had already apologized - he would do it once, not twice. And besides, why should his words have any more effect then before? Oh, yes, he had been damn selfish by taking her as his Link without permission - but now he didn't care anymore what anyone would ever think of him. He followed his own path now. Take it, or leave it. Run or die.

The prince was now completely glass-like, before becoming a more fluid representation of a body. "I took your pain from you, Snow Queen" said Hans without any emotion. "I thought you would rather live without it."

Elsa gritted her teeth, but then realized he was right. She didn't feel the pain of her sister's death anymore. It was still there, but it was seen from an objective observer, not at all from the emotional eyes of a family member. Speaking off Anna's death...

The Snow Queen turned her head towards her sister's body, before realizing the troll wasn't present next to it anymore. Where had he- A gasp in front of her made the Snow Queen look back to Hans, who's body had began to fracture like a mirror in pieces. The disintegation went so fast, Hans had barely time to mouth two words:

"Find me"

After that, Elsa could feel something been ripped out of her, something small, yet something very important. She looked down instinctively, but the odd feeling was gone already by that time. And when she looked back up, she saw Hans being dragged by some invisible force into the Mirror of Truth. "Hans no!" Elsa tried to grab his hand, but he slipped away from her and he vanished into the glass. The moment he vanished, the Mirror of Truth fractured completely, shattering across the fjord in a million pieces.

Slowly the Snow Queen managed to get her heavily hammering heart beat back under control, before the realization hit her like a hammer. She had lost him too.

"Who. did. this?" snarled the Snow Queen, although she already knew in her heart who had dared to do this. Her blue eyes fixated upon the Troll King, who had still the large stone in his hand that had caused the mirror to shatter. Without even raising her hands, the Ice arround the troll king sprang up, piercing through his body like a porcupine. He wasn't yet dead however. Oh no, that would be far too quickly and considered a mercy for him.

Besides prolonging his life to make him suffer, the Snow Queen had a second reason to spare him temprorarily. After seeing Hans save the Children with Snowwhite's heart, the blonde woman pondered if she could do the same and guide the troll's magic to save Anna and her child. Well, there was only one way to find out. Without any remorse, the queen tore Gran Pabbie's heart out and concentrated on its beating rhythm. Slowly, a green-grey aura came out of the heart, travelling towards the still body of Princess Anna and entering through her mouth and nose. Sweat began to appear upon the queen's face from the sheer concentration she had to pull off and she sighed when the task was done, leaving only dust where the heart once was.

"Anna?" Slowly, the queen knelt down to find any signs of life. "Anna... wake up. I want to build a snowman with you." tried Elsa as she shook her sister's stiff shoulder. "Anna..." pleaded the queen once more.

No answer.

The Snow Queen swallowed her tears away. She had been so, so foolish to believe in hope and love like her sister once did. It only brought you pain instead... Just as she turned away, a hand was clasped arround hers, and Elsa looked in shock to the heavily breathing sister.

"Anna!"

Before the red-haired princess could react, she was taken into a crushing hug by her sister. "Els... can't... breathe" brought Anna out in small gasps when her sister wouldn't let go.

"I was worried I'd never see you again." choked Elsa on her own tears while Kristoff came by as well, to take the princess into a hug as well. The Snow Queen looked with great surprise to the ice harvester: why on earth would he be so emotional by her sister's wellfare? This went far beyond just loyalty and...

Oh.

OH.

Maybe it was the exhaustion of all these extreme emotions, or maybe she had just gone so crazy, she couldn't predict her own emotions anymore. Nevertheless the reason, the queen didn't find herself angry at the commoner, or her sister for that matter. By the short meeting she had had with Kristoff, she knew him to be an honest man. It was merely out of fear he had withhold the truth towards her. Just like she had kept her powers a secret from everyone.

It was already hard enough to deal with a bastard child, let alone the judgement of the outside world.

"Look, Elsa, I know you don't want Kristoff to be with us and I completely understand that.." said Anna as she saw Elsa realize who the father was of her child. "But please, my..our child" spoke Anna softly as she pinched Kristoff's hand. "Needs to be loved by someone. I can't give him or her away to a stranger. I don't want to lose you, but if that's what it takes-"

"You won't lose me, nor your child or its father." interrupted Elsa softly.

Tears sprung into the princess's eyes and the two sisters hugged once more, making the crowd applaude at the heartwarming scene. With the help of her sister and the ice harvester, Anna stood up, before groaning and clutching her stomach.

"Anna? What is it?"

The princess couldn't speak anymore as she felt something wet drip down her dress. And no, it weren't her contractions, since there were still 5 months left. Which meant... "No, no, no, no!" brought Anna out with wideshot eyes. "No, please no, not my baby!" The princess buckled under the cheer weight of the realization and Kristoff could barely keep her up, as the contractions arround her body became too much to stand.

"Why didn't it save them both?!" shot Elsa to Lufar and Bulda. "I used his magic, like Hans used Snowwhite's! Why didn't it work?!"

"Because, Gran Pabbie's magic killed your sister.. not the baby inside of her."

"No, please, no..." Anna's eyes were shut as she felt the pain increase in her stomach. "i can't lose her!" screamed Anna.

"I.. Anna... I'm so, so sorry, but there is nothing that I can-"

"You can move his magic towards my child instead." spat Anna hysterically.

"but, Anna-" Kristoff's eyes widened at Anna's request, and Elsa too paled.

"i can't save you both. Is this what you truly want?" pressed Elsa on, to make sure this was what her little sister wished.

"Yes, yes, please save her!" pleaded Anna as she nearly crushed Kristoff's hand in the process. Her head then fell back as another pain wave made her unable to speak further.

The Snow Queen glanced to the ice harvester next to her, who nodded his permission as well. With trembling hands, the Snow Queen began to move the magical strings towards the little womb her niece or nephew resided in. One would think she was all out of tears now, and yet they still kept falling down as she saw the light fade from her sister's eyes. From losing, to saving and then losing a sibling once more is something she wouldn't wish on her greatest enemy.

"Is there any midwife arround here?!" yelled Kristoff after Bulda came by to feel the position of the baby. It had turned already and it was already close to be born. Due to its smaller frame, there was much less magic needed to restore it back to life, the leftover magic was used to strengthen the young life inside the princess's womb, making it several weeks older in mere seconds.

"I am!" said a woman as she hurried towards the princess. Immediately she pushed the Snow Queen aside - not because she was disrespectful, but because her priority came to the child first. "Miss, I'll need you to push when I tell you." said the midwife as her training kicked in. Now she wasn't a princess anymore - she was a mere woman going through childbirth. Everyone was the same in that regard. "And push!"

Anna screamed her lungs raw upon trying, and she breathed heavily when she couldn't anymore. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she felt something cold go over her sweating forehead and she smiled at her sibling. "I'm glad, you're here with me."

"And push!"

Once more the princess lost all time as the pain took her body over. "Its what sisters do" said Elsa as a short break came in-between the contractions. Anna's breath came in mere peeping gasps right now, and Elsa glanced worried to her grey-like face. How long would she live? What if she died before the baby came out?

Anna seemed to come to the same conclusion, and when she was ordered to push once more, her face became red from effort, and her eyes bulged at the pressure she put herself under. With a scream, the woman's head fell down on Elsa's lap as the midwife took a squirming baby from from between the princess's legs.

"Its a girl, your majesty, fit and healthy." said the midwife as she bit the umbilical cord with her teeth. Immediately after, she gave the child to the respective father, who hastily wrapped the shivering little wonder in his own grey furry overcoat.

"Let.. let me see her." whispered Anna with a cracking voice. She could barely keep her arms up now and tears filled her eyes when she couldn't take hold of her child.

Kristoff quickly complied to the mother's wish and placed the baby in her weak arms, aiding her in keeping its frail body up so the mother could see her.

"Oh.. you're so beautiful." Anna burst into tears when she saw Kristoff's brown eyes, as well as his blonde hair on top of the baby's skull. The baby cooed at hearing her mother's voice, stretching her arms towards her. A small laugh came over Anna's lips. "Luckily, you're every bit your father." sniffed the young mother.

"How will you name her?" asked Elsa as she blinked heavily. Eve she couldn't keep her eyes completely dry.

"Gerda." said Anna after a short pause. "I want to name her..." Her breath stocked, and her eyes went completely dull as her skin took on the grey color of death for the second time that day. At the same moment the princess drew her last breath, a baby cry filled the air.


	16. The Beginning

13 years later...

"Kai, can you go to your room?"

"But.. mother its not even bedtime.." said the boy confused as he glanced to the descending sunlight.

"Because there are some unwelcome guests." answered the Snow Queen with a warning glare to her son. Kai didn't need to ask twice what she meant, and with a pleased look the blonde woman saw the boy hurry up the stairs. "Kai?"

"Yes mother?"

Elsa hesitantly came towards her son, who was now on the same eye level as her due to him standing on the stairs. "Goodnight." Quickly she fluttered a kiss on his cheek, giving him a smile and ruffling his hair.

The Snow Queen watched the boy run up the stairs and then glanced to Marshmallow not so far away from her. "Guard him." muttered the blonde woman as she turned her attention to the intruder outside of her castle.

Yes. as paradoxial it might seem, an intruder outside her home? Elsa chuckled at her own thoughts. It wasn't just this castle. Everything that had but a spec of snow or ice on the ground or in the air, belonged to her. The woman opened the doors, just as the man on the other side of the abyss dismounted his horse. She saw his gaze find her's, and the Snow Queen sighed annoyed at the lustful eyes reserved for her.

Couldn't she enjoy one quiet evening with her son? Her fingers wiggled as her magic began to surge up in her veins, contemplating if she would kill him then and there. Oh, how she liked their scared faces in those final moments. But then again.. she didn't have a good laugh in a while.

If she still could find joy in anything that was.

Elsa watched the royal come up her stairs and nearly a smile appeared on her lips as a plan formed in her mind. Slowly, she turned arround to return inside the great hall, as if she were fleeing.

"Your majesty, wait! I'm not here to harm you!" yelled the man behind her, and she could hear by the bouncing on the stairs that he had gone after her. Good. For another moment though, the woman thought of plummeting him down the abyss, but then decided to go with her first plan.

"Please, just stay away from me!" she yelled, without looking twice. With an irregular breath, the Snow Queen arrived at her second floor, turning arround with eyes wide from fear. "Don't hurt me.." pleaded Elsa as she raised her hands in a defensive way.

She kept her frightened act up as the man let his sword clatter on the ground, before stepping towards her. Immediately as he went forward, so did she take a few steps backwards to keep the same distance.

"You must go please." said Elsa as she nervously looked arround like a caged animal. Oh, yes, dear prince, you really, really should go.

"I told you, I'm not here to hurt you." said the man as he closed the gap between them. "I just wanted to see you. Your beauty is far known across the lands, and I have to tell they don't do you justice."

The Snow Queen nearly had to vomit at his words. God, the same opening lines over and over again! Where had the creativity gone? "You..you think I'm beautiful?" whispered the blonde woman as she clutched her hands to her chest. "I'm not..I'm..I'm a monster."

"You're not. Your sister's accident was just that. An accident. You can't control what you are doing, because you are scared." spoke the man further on.

No. I can't control what I'm doing, because I'm angry.

"But, I'm sure if you could control it, you could do wonderful things with it..."

She let him hug her, all while the rage burst through her veins. How dare he use her sister to attempt to woo her?! Her hands now were placed upon his chest and the man squirmed when he felt her magic hit his heart. In a mere second, his hair was white already.

"You're right. There is both beauty and danger in it." spoke the Snow Queen as she dropped her act to the man.

His eyes widened at the realization of being played himself and the prince hastily knelt at her feet. "Please, please your majesty, I beg of you!"

"Beg? For what? You did nothing wrong..." purred the Snow Queen as she knelt next to him. Oh, how she loved to give and take their hope away. "Except..." hissed the blonde woman immediately after, causing the man's curse to progress even further. "You brought my sister into this." With a careless gesture, the man froze over completely, still captured in his agonizing position. The Snow Queen watched him for another second before clicking her fingers to shatter him. Normally she would have left those statues in the hallway. But for the sake of her son...

Another sigh came out her cloudless breath, and the woman went to check on him, to find him fast asleep thanks to her kiss. She knew her magic was unfaillable and that he had gained a partial immunity to it, so no it wasn't that she would find him dead in the morning like any other normal child. It was merely watching his sleeping face, that made the woman remind herself of happier times. _Times with balls, and laughing people and..._ The Snow Queen took her hand away when ice began to crawl upon the reindeer skin and clasped her hands together once more.

"You can't keep the truth from him forever, you know." a voice made the Snow Queen look to the blonde girl in the doorway. "One way or another, he will see what you do, what you are."

"If you have come to judge me, there is the door" retorted Elsa with a dark glare to her niece.

"I didn't. I'm simply stating a fact." answered Gerda as she put her axe and luggage on the floor. "He'll love you still after you tell him. But, if he were to find it out on his own...he would feel betrayed by his own mother for not telling the Truth."

"Come on, let's go and eat something, shall we?" evaded Elsa the subject with a kind smile towards her niece. She placed her hand upon the girl's shoulder and guided her back towards the dining hall. All the way through, she saw Gerda's dissapproving glare burning through her skull.

Gerda knew her aunt let her, to have some kind of release of her feelings towards her. But she also knew by her face that she shouldn't try a second time. The first time she had done that, she had been set at the door without any boots for her feet to warm.

"How was robbing?" asked Elsa to fill up the silence.

"Good. I met Inger on the way." spoke Gerda to continue the small talk.

A flash of guilt came over the Snow Queen's face but that was quickly replaced by the smile she wore earlier. "Really? How is she? How is Franz?"

"Good."

"And the Duke of Weaselton?"

"Good."

The Snow Queen stared to her angry niece who had begun to unpack the dried reindeer meat and potatoes, that she had bought with the stolen money. "Gerda, come on please. Talk to me. We could always talk." pleaded the Snow Queen. She hated the silence, she hated her niece for being so much alike her mother. She hated her son for being so much like his father.

But as much as she or Kai infuriated her sometimes, she couldn't do what she did to all others who travelled here.

"We talked. But you didn't want to listen" said Gerda in a manner of fact as she went to the fire place to roast the meat. "You and Kai are only alive because I give you everyday a piece of my plunder."

"I haven't forgotten that." Before it was Kristoff who did Gerda's task. Before he got caught in an avalanche, starved to death in a valley he couldn't get out. It had left Gerda an orphan at the age of 8 and she had gone to the Snow Queen whom Kristoff claimed to be her aunt.

But with a then 2-year old child she hadn't actually wanted, the Snow Queen had already her hands full, giving Gerda no other choice but to join a group of robbers instead. But when Kai was finally old enough, when the Snow Queen felt ready enough, Gerda refused to stay permanently with her. "They had become her family as well in this winter" was the girl's explanation.

It was to rub salt in the wound, the Snow Queen knew. But again, she wouldn't hurt her. It was the only piece of her sibling she had left. If she or Kai were to die, she didn't know what she would become. It actually terrified the Snow Queen at the mere thought of not having their light in her life.

"Aunt Elsa?" Startled, the Snow Queen looked up, to see Gerda worriedly staring at her. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not hungry anymore." muttered the blonde woman as she stood up from the table to retire to her room.

Gerda watched her aunt walk out of the room, before sighing and eating her own meal by herself. After she had cleaned everything, the girl glanced to the west, to see the sun already setting. It would be a suicide mission to find the robber camp now. With pain in her heart, the robber girl thought of her late father. Everytime she had asked about her mother, he had shut down completely before turning the subject on to something else. But one faithful night, he had finally given in to her wishes and told her that he would tell her when he came back.

He never came back.

It was Franz who had found the man on his way to the East mountain, and Inger who had told her the news as well as the Truth about her mother.

Gerda turned her mind back to her aunt. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She seemed angry..but also lost in a way on how to deal with her child. Pushing her aunt meant only more and more resiliance to actually let Kai in. She couldn't tell it Kai herself - it would sent the wrong message both to her nephew and her aunt. Especially her aunt. The Snow Queen may love her, but her love only ran so deep.

Ugh! Gerda stomped her feet against the table before storming off. She needed to do something about this situation, but what?! Hadn't her aunt learned anything from her past? The truth had a way of coming out one way or another.

Hold on.

The truth.

She could not do anything, because of her close involvement to both sides. But there was someone who was neutral in all of this. The robber girl sprinted towards the highest floor, passing Elsa's room in the process. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she heard the Snow Queen play on her piano: she knew that could take quite a few hours before she came to check on her. As quick as her feet could run on the stairs the girl reached at last her destination.

Did she have to rhyhme her verses? The robber girl shrugged. "Mirror mirror on the wall... uhm..." Gerda scratched her head for a while. "Get over here and answer the call."

The mirror before her seemed to glow faintly in the darkening room and waves rolled across the glass as if a sea was crawling on it. Then, the girl could finally make out a humanoid form.

"Who is it?"

Gerda frowned. This wasn't what she expected. "Mirror, mirror..."

"I heard you the first time." interrupted the voice quite prickled from inside the glass. Slowly a foot appeared, before placing itself on the icy floor. The young girl walked backwards when a man emerged from out the glass. O-kay. This was not what she was expecting.

"Now what was so urgent you wanted to take me out of the Mirror?" asked Hans to Elsa's niece in front of him. For goodness sake, Alice had nearly died by the Queen of Hearts by her not so subtle interruption.

"I..uhm... Its about the Snow Queen." said Gerda with shuffling feet. Honestly, she didn't know what to make of this man, let alone his connection to the Snow Queen. How would he react to her name, and to the news she brought him?

The man's eyes darkened. "I don't want to aid her, and neither wants the Snow Queen to help herself."

"Well, I want to." said Gerda with her chin high.

The man-in-the-mirror let out a laugh at her naiveté. "You're not the first who tried to thaw her frozen heart, and they all failed. What makes you stand apart from all the others?"

The robber girl nearly lied - but upon seeing his green eyes, she realized she could not lie to him, just as he could not to her. He would know, and he would not take it kindly. "I'm her niece."

She had expected a surprised reaction, but she didn't expected it at such a scale. The man's eyes widened and his body turned arround to face her, making her feel completely naked under his gaze. "Hold on.. you're Gerda right?...you're Kristoff's daughter?"

"You knew him?" asked Gerda in return when the man-in-the-mirror spoke her father's name.

"Yes, I..." Hans stopped at her use of past tense. "Hold on. 'knew'?" But he didn't need a spoken comfirmation when he saw the girl's gaze go downwards. Oh. the man swallowed his tears away. "I can't ressurrect the people from the dead."

"I know that." grumbled Gerda. "Were you deaf upon hearing me? I need your help to knock some sense into my aunt."

"And why should I?" retorted Hans with bored look. Why should he pull his neck out for a cause that won't matter? Elsa had made it very clear she did not wanted to see him again after she had restorted the Mirror. Foolish him had believed she had cared for him as much as he did for her during that one night stand.

Oh sweet irony. Hans chuckled at the thought of their reversed roles, but when he heard Gerda ramble on, he stiffed at a particular word:

"The Snow Queen doesn't want to tell my nephew about her freezing all those princes and I warned her about the truth coming out one way or another-"

"Ho, stop!" ordered the man as he waved his hand to get her attention. "Your nephew?!"

"Yeah, I know its hard to take in that a evil sorceress has mothered a child but you'll get used to it."

Hans paled at her words. "Gerda, who's the father?"

"Aunt Elsa didn't want to say, although Franz insinuated that it was a chap named Hans or something like that. He got nearly blasted out the window for that if Inger didn't catch him." murmured the robber girl as she thought of that particular night. "Got to be quite the weakling if he didn't wish to raise a child with her."

"Well, maybe that weakling didn't know because he was kept oblivious to it for an entire decade!" shot Hans behind his shoulder.

Gerda's eyes widened when she realized whom she spoke to. "Oh, did I say Hans was a weakling?" chirped the robber girl when she saw his angry face. "I...uhm... he's quite cunning! yes, cunning, if he could escape her kiss!"

Hans couldn't help it and laughed at her answer, his rage now only reserved for the blonde woman below this floor. "Behold, like mother like daughter."

"That's what everyone says." comfirmed Gerda with an insecure smile to the redhaired man. "Although, I doubt I can fill her footsteps."

"You don't need to. You may have your mother's unique choice of words and your father's sharp mind, but you are still you. And that is what makes everyone smile. Now. Where is my son?" asked Hans immediately after he saw Gerda blush at his compliment.

His son. The words felt strange on his tongue, and yet that person existed in this castle.

And Elsa hadn't told him.

True, time needed to heal all wounds. He had taken her freedom, and then made her with child. Anyone would be beyond mad and not wish to speak with the person who caused it all.

But come on, who can hold a grudge of 10 years?

Apparently Elsa could. And she would have done so for another decade if determinded Gerda didn't disobey her. Hans gritted his teeth at the Snow Queen keeping his son willingly away from him. The reflections in the room darkened, became edgier by his angry state of mind.

"Uhm.. Uncle?"

"Just call me Hans" said the man absent mindedly as he followed the girl towards Kai's chamber.

"Hans, could you uhm... tone in your shadows?"

the man glanced confused to the girl, but then saw what Elsa's niece meant. "Right. Sorry." apologized the former prince without actually caring if it sounded convincing or not. His mind was completely taken over by the ghostly image of his son.

It felt like a dream. How would he look like? Would he have more of Elsa's features or his? How was his personality? Was he sheming and curious like him, or was he quiet and reserved like his mother?

With a shaky breath, the man knocked on the door, but found no response. "well, here goes nothing..."

Both entered Kai's room, finding him fast asleep in blankets of reindeer skin.

"Go on, get to him!" nudged Gerda when Hans stayed frozen on the spot. The small encouragement of the robber girl made the prince step forward, kneeling at the head of the bed. His hand reached out to touch the boy's soft auburn hair so alike his own, when it hesitated above it.

Go on, you can do this, thought Hans as he tried to get his nerves under control. You've fought snowmonsters and wolves... surely you can face your own child?

The man took a deep breath, before laying his hand upon the crown of the boy's head. "Wake up." His own magic was connected to Elsa thanks to the link he had created. It was a simply matter of concentration to snap the spell she put upon Kai.

In complete silence, Hans watched Kai's eyes flicker open. Their glassy look vanished as the sleep faded away, and the boy rubbed his eyelids when he saw the strange man next to him. Surely he had to be dreaming?

But when the imaginery man didn't dissappear like his beautiful dream, the boy realized with great fright that someone had broken in. "Who are you? I'm warning you not to come any closer!" threatened Kai as he took his dagger out his cushion, pointing it towards Hans.

He had quite the courage to stand up against a man twice his strength. "I'm not here to cause you harm Kai." spoke Hans calmly as he showed his empty hands."If you don't want to take my word, take that of your niece's."

Kai's gaze flickered quickly to his niece, whom he vaguely saw from the corner of his eye. He kept close attention to Hans though, not wavering his knife by an inch. "Gerda?" asked Kai for an explanation.

"Its true, Kai."

"Who's to say you haven't brainwashed her?" asked the boy suspicously to his father.

"You know when someone speaks the Truth or not." went Hans on as if they were in a normal conversation. "Don't ask me how. I know." emphasized the man on the last word, causing Kai's eyes to widen.

They stayed silent for a while, as the boy let his knife slowly drop to the ground. He knew the names of people instinctively, and he knew him to be Hans. But there was another word, far stronger that escaped his lips. "Father?" It felt so natural to call him that way, somehow so right.

Hans nodded and Kai screamed in joy as he embraced his returned parent for the very first time. The boy couldn't help but cry tears of happiness, and even Hans had to swallow a very tight lump from his throat.

Immediately after they parted from their hug, Kai blurted out: "Why didn't you come earlier?" Although he was overjoyed to see his father, he couldn't help but ask the most prominent and even slightly accusing question that had occupied him his whole life.

Hans sighed and bowed his head at his son's question. "I didn't know of your existence untill 5 minutes ago." spoke the man as he smoothed the boy's hair.

"But.. mother said..." Kai went quiet. His mother had always told him his father had died in an accident. He knew it to be a lie, but he had presumed it was to protect him from the gruesome details involving his father's death, as well as her still hurt feelings.

"What did she say?" asked Hans when the boy went quiet. "Kai, what did she say?" pressed the man on when the silence kept growing.

He didn't wish to cause a fight between his parents - judging by his father's face, he wouldn't exactly have a civilized conversation with his mother. "If I tell you... will you promise not to hurt her?" spoke Kai his condition.

"Yes." But when he saw his son's scrutinizing face, Hans winced. When children were even better at seeing the Truth then yourself, it stung indeed. "Fine. Yes, I promise." spoke Hans with great reluctance, as he meant it this time.

Kai shot him a dashing grin not unlike his own, and took him once more in a hug. "Now, come on, let's find a way to break the ice to moth-" the boy stopped mid-sentence when he saw the Snow Queen at his bedroom's doorway.

Hans frowned confused at his son's sudden silence and followed the boy's gaze.

"Aunt Elsa! hi, so.. nice to see you so soon!" spoke Gerda with a nervous smile.

"Apparently I'm too early. You really insulted my intelligence if you thought I didn't hear you stamp all the way up the highest floor" said Elsa with an icy glare to her niece.

Gerda swallowed under her aunt's furious gaze and ran out of the room. After the icey door closed with a huge CLUNK, Elsa turned her attention back to her son and its biological father.

"Kai, perhaps you can go with Olaf for a walk?" asked Elsa just as calm as ever.

"No. I'm staying here." came the just as equal sharp reply.

"Your father and I have some discussions to solve. You don't want to be involved in such boring adultery matters" spoke the Snow Queen. Her eyes however began to betray her patience wearing thin.

"This matters as much for me as my dad!" shot Kai back as he pointed his finger to his mother. "You lied to me! You told me he had died in an accident!"

"And he did. I just withheld some parts for you."

Kai scoffed and his hands curled to fists. "Really? What else have you been hiding from me, mother? Are you even my mother?"

Elsa's anger broke for a moment, hurt at her son's accusation. "Kai, off course I'm your mother." But when her son recoiled under her touch, stepping towards Hans instead, her eyes hardened once more. "5 minutes knowing you, and he already turns against me." spat the Snow Queen as she looked to Hans.

"you did that yourself. Did you forget all the lessons you've learned, Snow Queen?" asked Hans as he tucked Kai behind him. "Your lies and anxiety cause the destruction of those you love."

"And ambition and lust for power that of yours! Which is why I kept him from you in the first place!" shot Elsa back as snow began to dwindle down the bedroom. The Snow Queen's hands began to glow blue and she raised them, causing Hans to do the same.

"I promised the boy not to hurt you." said Hans as a last attempt to stop the castle from becoming a slaughter field.

"Shame. I didn't." sneered Elsa as ice spikes began to race torwards the man.

Hans waved his hand, to divert her magic from his body, when a sudden shadow sprang into the direction of the glass and ice. "Kai don't!"

But it was too late: both parents could only watch as Kai got hit by their magic.

The boy gasped as he felt something sharp penetrate his heart and eye. Due to the shock his body couldn't stand up any longer and he fell down on the ground, clutching the places his parents had struck.

"Kai!"

Their dispute forgotten, both parents knelt simultaniously on both sides of Kai's body, watching his hair turn white as Hans' father once.

"An act of true love..." muttered Hans as he held the boy's head stable in his lap. "You have known him longer then me. It has to be you." spoke the man as he glanced to the Snow Queen.

"Alright..." brought Elsa out, as she kissed her son slowly on the cheek. Although she hadn't wanted Hans' child, she couldn't bear to leave him for the wolves either. She had grown to love the boy, in her own special way.

She just hoped it would be enough to save him. But when she opened her eyes, her stomach sank at the sight of Kai's white hair.

"It would have been better if I'd never been born." croaked Kai out.

"What? No, Kai don't say that!" Tears began to swell in Elsa's eyes but they didn't fall yet.

"You didn't want me." frowned Kai as he glanced to his mother in a eerie clarity. His gaze then shifted to Hans. "And you broke her heart just because it suited you. Gerda was wrong bringing you two together once more, but she had hoped... I had hoped..." A groan came from the boy's mouth as another spasm went through his body. "I thought we could be a family."

"I'm so sorry I withheld the truth from you... But I did it because I wanted to keep you from harm. I didn't tell your father because the Mirror possesses great adversaries that would use you as a bargain, to expose our weakness. And I didn't tell you about your father because... I was afraid you'd leave me behind for him." confessed Elsa as she took hold of his hand - it had now reached a temperature colder then her own. "I was afraid to get hurt."

"I broke your mother's heart, because I didn't wish to have power in the first place." declared Hans quietly. "But as you may know, your mother is quite persistent if she wants something."

Kai smiled when he understood their reasons. "Then try to mend those differences. For-" The boy gritted his teeth in pain when another pain wave crashed through his body."Is it going to hurt?" whimpered Kai with huge eyes from fear as he felt his heart rate go slower by the second.

"No. Its going to be quick. You won't feel a thing."

"O god, Kai!"

Elsa glanced up when she heard Gerda's voice echo through the room. Normally, she would have demanded as for how she got past Marshmallow and after that she would have kicked her out - but with her son on his deathbed, she didn't want to take Gerda's chance away to say goodbye to her friend. The Snow Queen shifted aside, so Gerda could take hold of the ice cold boy to cuddle him close.

Kai glanced confused to the girl who cried on his shoulder, before turning his head to the two people next to her. "Who are you all? Get away from me!" spat the child with a viciousness that shouldn't be there at such a young age.

Hans shut his eyes at the murderous look his son gave them. It was the Mirror's doing - Although he controlled its power now, Snowwhite's corruption would stay for another few decades before her heritage vaporized by his presence.

The boy tried to free himself from his niece, but Gerda was much bigger and stronger then him, holding him down with ease. "Kai, stop!" begged the robber girl as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "Kai, its me, Gerda. I'm your niece!"

At the shout-out, the boy stopped struggling, looking at the girl with big eyes as if he saw the Northern lights. Gerda's grip loosened on him, sighing in relief when the boy's hands went suddenly to her neck.

They would have succeeded in squeasing her life out of her lungs, if the Snow Queen didn't order the wind to put him against the wall, with shackles arround his arms. Even after his attack on her, Gerda wasn't demotivated into bringing her friend back and hugged him once more. "You're going to be alright, Kai.. I promise..." The girl moved her head closer to give a boy a kiss on the nose, when his recoiling face made her kiss his cheek instead. The silent hostile refusal of her affection now made the girl fully burst into tears, causing them to drip from her chin.

Unseen by everyone the drops of water went straight through the light shirt the boy wore, glowing slightly gold-yellow in a flower-like pattern.

Kai shook his head when a strange warm feeling went through his chest and his eyes then fell on Gerda, who was still weeping. "Girl? Why are you crying?" The boy's lip trembled at the sight of seeing her so heartbroken, and he burst into tears as well. The magical glass and ice that both his parents had accidentally bestowed on him, were resented by his body like they would treat a virus. The white hair and the murderous fog that had clouded his mind, vanished like snow in the summer. "Gerda..." A smile came up his face when he could remember her name again, and he then looked to his father and mother. "Mom.. Dad!"

As quickly as possible, the Snow Queen released her own son from the shackles she made up and the four took each other in a hug, crying and laughing on what they had almost lost but still had.

* * *

"This can't go on, this...tension between us." spoke Elsa with great difficulty as she calculated her words.

"No, it can't." sighed Hans as he rubbed his neck. He glanced to the nearby room, where Kai was solving a jigsaw puzzle he made for him. The boy was smart and Hans had to keep making more and more difficult ones to keep him occupied. The simple ones, like a triangle or a square had he solved in minutes. So instead of figures, Hans had thought out a word instead. "Try to find "Eternity" with the pieces." said the man as he saw Kai's eyes lit up at the challenge. Gerda meanwhile, had gone hunting with Aslog (her reindeer) to provide them with food. Well, more like providing her and Kai food - both he and Elsa didn't need as much primal needs anymore.

"Hm, what?" Hans blinked at Elsa's questionning face.

"I said I can't keep you and your son from seeing one another. But seeing how destructive our relationship is between us, how can we ever provide a safe home for him?" nodded Elsa to their son. "2 minutes in, and we were already at each other's throats."

Hans hummed. "Perhaps.. we should try to find a common ground with each other first."

"You want me to leave my son behind?" brought the Snow Queen incredulously out.

"I'm not saying that!" snapped Hans back at her accusation, holding his hands up in defence. But upon seeing Elsa's raised eyebrow, the man's resistance broke. "Alright, yes... maybe." said the man as he stared to his fingers, suddenly finding them incredibly interesting. "But just for a few weeks. A vacation as it were. It would do you both good. Kai could go with Gerda-"

"No! I'll not have my son as a robber!" protested Elsa at his proposal.

"Fine, fine!" Hans rubbed his throbbing head. God, whoever said parentage was easy, he was going to strangle that person. "Then we'll leave him with the Duke. I'm sure he would love to feel young again."

The Snow Queen pursed her lips before nodding.

"Great!" clasped Hans his hands together as he stood up from Elsa's self-made frosty chair. "Where do you want to go?"

"What?!" chirped the blonde woman out. "When I said to have a vacation, I didn't mean... I thought a little bit later then..you know, now?!" waved the Snow Queen her hands arround as to indicate where they were.

Hans chuckled at her stressed-out face. "Yes we will go now." clarified the prince as he took her by her arms.

"But Kai needs to be brought-"

"Gerda?!" bellowed Hans from in-between the doorway across the hallway.

"Yes?" yelled the robber girl back.

"Would you love to go with Kai to the Duke of Weaselton for a few days?"

"...sure, I'll bring him!"

Hans grinned like the chesshire cat as he turned his head back to Elsa. "Solved."

The Snow Queen narrowed her blue eyes at the misschievious look he gave her. "I don't like when you go all unpredictable."

"And I don't like it when you think too much on what can go wrong. You'll need to let him go on his own wings at some point." retorted Hans. "I trust the boy. And he's not alone in this, either."

"I know, but what if-" The Snow Queen couldn't speak any further when Hans pressed his lips against her.

"God damnit, I forgot how annoyingly pessimistic you were" growled the man as they parted from their kiss.

Elsa pushed the man away from her, swiping her mouth while doing so. "If insults are all you have to offer, you can go."

"It wasn't meant to be seen as an insult, Snow Queen." sighed Hans as he stared to her back.

"Really? You have weird social etiquette at your country then." The Snow Queen bit her lip from letting herself answer at his riddle.

"You show me..." began Hans as he put his arms arround her, "that I haven't control over everyone or everything. You defy me time after time..." His eyes darkened, and Elsa shuddered on seeing his reflection in the icy wall. "And yet, I see you don't believe me." noticed Hans as he saw her unchanged face.

"No." said Elsa, still afraid to care, still afraid to get hurt, to love. Her fingers twisted arround and her cheeks reddened. What if it was all a play once more? She couldn't cope such betrayal a second time from his part.

"Then ask me your question, my queen" whispered Hans in her ear.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall... who's the fairest of them all?" With a trembling voice, Elsa brought out the rhyme, watching Hans' reflection instead of his true face next to her. She wasn't afraid that she would hurt him if his love for her wasn't true... she was afraid she wouldn't hurt him.

"You are, my queen."

Elsa's eyes snapped open when she heard his answer and she could only stare at his dark eyes, shining with a vulnerability she had never seen in him before. "Now... its time to ask my question to you, Queen of my heart. Would you give up your beauty divine, to be in the mirror of mine?"

"Yes... I would."

Even before she spoke Hans already saw the Truth on her face and he moved in, pressing his lips against her for a second time that day. But, noticed the Snow Queen as she drunk herself in the moment, it felt somehow different. As if something was put into place, something she had lost, so long ago...

When they parted, breathless from the lack of air, Elsa glanced to the icy walls in front of them. "What..." Her wrinkles vanished as if they were never there, and her face rejuvenated back to when she was in her 20's.

"I took your reflection with me the first time we kissed." said Hans as if it were the most normal thing to do. "Due to me restating it in your body, well... it won't age like myself."

The Snow Queen swallowed when she realized what the man had done. "You would spend Eternity with me?" brought the woman out. With all the fights they had, after all they had been through... he still wanted her?

"Does it need saying?" came Hans' whisper to her ear.

No. No it didn't. He wouldn't say those words to her. And neither would she. "Where can we go?"

Hans' eyes lit up. "I don't know, Snow Queen. Your question is my command... but you'll need to be more specific, I'm afraid."

The woman turned her body arround so they stood chest to chest. "I've always wanted to see the Mirror-worlds you visit. What was the one you said? Underland?"

"No, Wonderland." chuckled Hans at her mispronounciation. "Although the Queen of Hearts isn't quite fond in seeing me after helping a girl escape. Barely made it out alive when she threatened to lop my head off."

Elsa's eyes darkened. "We'll see about who's head shall get rolling."

The two walked to the Looking Glass, side by side, and the two hesitated on who should go first. "You should-"

An akward silence fell when they started their sentence at the same time and Elsa opened her mouth to say that Hans should go first, when a hand clasped into her's.

"Together." In shock, the Snow Queen looked instinctively downwards when she felt warm human flesh instead of the soft silk fabric.

He didn't have his gloves on.

the blue eyes of the Snow Queen glanced back up to her Mirror and for the first time since the very first night they had met, a genuine smile came up the woman's lips.

"Together." repeated the Snow Queen as they clutched each other's hands. With a mere step, the two vanished through the Mirror.

 **The end.**

* * *

 _Oh don't look so sad, dear reader. Yes, you there. Now, don't shy away, I won't bite. You've read my story – our stories, to be more specific – so I assume you would want to know what happened to all the people you started to care about._

 _Oh. I see._

 _You're probably wondering who I am. Or perhaps you already have began to guess and even then you still have unanswered questions as for how it, how this is possible._

 _Yes, I'm that same Hans Westerguard. Now, don't start to blush or faint, although I can perfectly understand with my good looks._

 _…_

 _That writer of yours tells me to shut up, because she has a lot more to do then being possessed by freakish male version of bloody mary. (But to get to a serious point here… don't do that little prank where you say her name 3 times in the mirror. I warned you. If you don't heed my advice well then there is absolutely no way that I could ever save you.)_

 _Now, hold your horses everyone, before you decided to bring the torches. She's totally fine and unharmed besides the cramp she has gotten from writing._

 _…_

 _Alright, alright, I get on with it! Well, where should I start? There are so many goodbye's I need to say._

 _Father. For the first time I say it without bitterness or hatred. For all the time you still have left on this world, we cherish it together with my brothers. Queen Elsa managed what your own kin couldn't manage by opening your eyes. The Southern Isles stand once more behind their King, as will I._

 _Lord Duke. I respect your cunning, I don't approve of your often extreme methods and laugh at that incredible stupid toupee of yours. For all the things you've done, I won't hold them against you… however I will not forget. I still don't like you, but let there be peace between us from this day._

 _Franz. stubborn proud brother, although you will never admit it out loud, the Ice Maiden seems to have given a peace to you that neither of us knew you needed. Go to those mountains you seemed to get so fond of, and stay away from conspiracies and deceit. They don't suit you well._

 _Inger. I know you don't want me to, but my guilt will always follow me whenever I see you. Your smile is enough to lift my heart a little bit, still unchanged by the Snow Queen's ice. Yet, there has manifested a hardness inside of you that I can't help but admire. Take care of my brother. I'm sure you're most capable of keeping him in check._

 _Kristoff. Upon speaking your name, my heart breaks for you, brother. You held on to your beliefs like a rock, speaking your mind with a just heart. You were simply too good for this world. Rest with your princess, mountain man._

 _Anna. Another name that tastes bitter on my tongue. Even a human is fallible, and I misjudged you at first sight. You've shown yourself to be quite the capable woman during your sister's absence, although your impulsiveness and kind heart never seemed to waver under pressure. Know that your daughter is safe and sound in her own capable arms._

 _Snow Queen… It is still hard for me to express what-ever is between us. It always was that way, and I suppose we'll keep struggling with it until eternity. You can't say you love me, yet you can't hate me either, and this is mutual. We've both been shaped by our actions, our desires and our environment to reach our highest potential. Power will always be what we strive for in an never ending game of words and magic._

 _I can live with that._

 _And what of the man who broke her heart, the 13th prince of the Southern Isles? He would like to think he has learned something about trust, about friendship and love. That he has washed his hands in a clear pond. No. He's a cold hearted powerhungry liar. Nevermind him. Let it go. Let it be that way._

 _I can live with him._

 _Can you, dear reader? I've told you a story… but are you sure this is the right one? I've had my share into bringing the variations of our tale to your writers, so who's to say I don't lie to you once more? Its up to you whether you believe or not and eventually expand on it._

 _To change it. To make it your own. To write your own Truth._

 _Truth is after all what you make it yourself. I can not change how you see me, or vice versa. Even if you wished me to, I don't wish to change myself. I don't regret my past actions, I won't listen to any of your so called counsel, even with my small dissatisfaction of the man I am. Hans will always stay Hans, even on Judgement Day._

 _Goodbye, and hallo._

* * *

 **I never thought this fic would grow so large. It was meant to be a cute romantic one shot. And look where that has brought us all!**

 **Honestly, I would never have made it that far without you favoriting, reading and reviewing this story! It kept me going till the last minute, and this will probably be one of my favorite self-written stories.**

 **So again, thank you.**


End file.
